The Thief and the Pirate
by takealeapoffaith
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is a thief. And a good one at that. It only takes one run in with Killian Jones to show she can't best everybody.
1. Once Upon a Meeting

**I don't own the characters or OUAT. Wish I did, then I could write so much stuff for CS -wishful thinking- … Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

Emma always sat at the same table in the damp, dark tavern. She always sat in the furthest corner, away from the crowds, keeping to herself. She sat in the secluded corner, wearing a brown cloak, with the hood over her head, shielding her identity from view. As she sat, she surveyed the growing number of patrons, her eyes glancing over each person, as she slowly took a sip of her drink. This is what she always did, watched the crowds until she found what she was looking for. A target. She'd always had this strange 'ability' to read people, tell whether they were lying, or simply whether they were worth her time, or had anything of worth on them. That's right, Emma was a _thief_. And not just any thief, the best damn thief there was. Not only had she yet to be caught by anyone, she also had yet to be identified, she was so smooth, so quick, that nobody noticed they'd been robbed, until it was too late. Since nobody knew who the thief was, not male or female, no real name, no face to put to the name they didn't have, they had given her a moniker, all her own, they had taken to calling her "Raitoningu". When she'd first come across this new moniker of hers, first she laughed, unable to stop herself. Partly because of the pride she felt, at not yet being identified or caught, the other part of her laughing at the fact of what the moniker meant. Raitoningu meant 'lightning'. Damn that was well suited she always thought, it _was _true after all, she was as fast as lighting when it all came down to it. Proof of that was she was neither caught, nor at risk of being caught by people knowing her identity.

There were only a few people in the world who knew her, and who she really was, the people she's put her life on the line for, the people she trusted with all her being, the people she loved. The first being her son, Henry, her true love, the only guy in her life she truly needed. They'd celebrated his 13th birthday only yesterday, and declared he no longer wanted to wait behind as his mother did her job. Emma could only laugh lightly as she looked down to her wonderful son, a few strands of brown hair falling over his face when he straightened his face to show his mother that he was completely serious about it. Emma kissed his head gently, telling him, that she wouldn't allow him to join her in her 'job' until he was 16. Henry merely huffed and puffed out his chest, practically stating he'd be able to handle it. Emma only laughed at her son again, making him tilt his head down. After a few more minutes of this behaviour, Emma finally caved and agreed only to let him stay in the back rooms at the tavern, and _not _to aid her in any way, telling him that she'd do what she needed and then after a while would return to the tavern through the back to get him. After that, Henry agreed happily, knowing he wouldn't get any other better offer from his mother.

As Emma continued to skim over the crowd in the tavern, her eyes glanced over at the door behind the bar, knowing Henry was in the back. She still couldn't believe she'd actually caved in agreed to letting him be here, even if he wasn't in any danger of being caught or anything of the sort, she just felt a bit more nervous knowing he was around when she got to work. Her eyes then glanced at the man behind the bar, another reason why she could feel safe leaving Henry at the back, and another reason she could easily find targets in this particular tavern. The barman, August, was pretty much a brother to her, at age 7, he'd found her on the side of a dirt road when she was only a baby, and brought her with him back home, where she was taken in by August's father, Marco. August and Marco saved her life, if it hadn't been for either of them, she was certain she wouldn't be alive today. And for that, she'd made sure they both knew how grateful she was every day. Marco's death had hit Emma hard, not nearly as much as it hit August though. 5 years ago, an illness swept through her home town and unfortunately Marco could not survive it. After that, Emma and August left the town in search of a new home, it was then that August found the old tavern, and decided to make it his own. Emma was pleased that he'd found something for himself, and they'd named it "The Carpenter" in honour of Marco. August noticed Emma looking at him, and nodded at her as if asking her if she had found somebody to target. She looked back and shook her head slightly as she looked back at the crowd.

August had never approved of her choice of a 'job', when he'd first heard about it from Emma. But she'd insisted to keep doing it. Emma knew that August knew the reason she'd started on this life, Neal, a part of her past that she always tried to forget. A past that has been pushed to the very bottom of her mind and heart, something she'd never talked about with anyone, except for August of course. Even after that part of her life was over, she continued to be a thief, because well, she was actually _good _at it. It's not like she had anything better to do, or any other skills for that matter, so she just carried on with the thief life, even if she had a son to raise. To be honest, having Henry only spurred her desire on to keep up with the life, so after she was finished they'd both be able to live a comfortable and peaceful life.

What Emma didn't know of course, that that's not what the world had in mind for her at all.

Emma sighed, thinking that nobody was of use to her tonight. Nobody seemed to have anything of worth for her to steal. Although she'd tried to pick someone out of the crowd, she just couldn't. She looked back down to her drink, and shrugged lightly, as she downed the last bit. She glanced up again at the door behind the bar, deciding she'd still leave through the front and with no one watching, she would sneak in through the back to collect Henry and then sneak back out with him through the same way. As she tore her eyes away from the door, she started to get ready to leave. Only as she stood up, she felt a small tingle, which could only mean one thing to her, she gingerly sat back down and looked up at the new patron who would be her target for tonight.

She watched him as he conversed with some of the men beside him. Although the bar was dim, hindering her sight slightly, she could clearly make out his eyes and his smile as he laughed at something one of the said to him. She couldn't see much more, but she _knew _he had something worthwhile that he was carrying, she could feel it. Emma continued to watch him under her hood as he drunk and spoke with the men around him, occasionally being entranced by a bar wench, who he'd allowed to straddle him as she rubbed his torso in a sensual way. Emma inwardly scoffed. Typical. She observed him for another hour, watching him down drink after drink of what, she didn't know. But she was sure, he'd be a bit drunk when he left. This information only made her smirk, and easy target then. Nice and easy.

After a few moments he ordered the men around him to leave, she perked her ears catching only a few odd words, '_head back... ship… port'. _Emma caught her breath for a moment, _pirates._ She was honestly shocked at this, they didn't look like other pirates she'd seen before. After processing this, Emma shrugged it off, she'd dealt with stealing for pirates before, she'd do it again. The men left the tavern, leaving the target alone in the opposite corner to her. _'I'm going to guess he's the captain then'_ Emma thought, still shrugging it off, she'd just do it the same way she always did. She watched as he got up to leave, staggering a bit. She'd guessed it was due to the alcohol, she smirked, '_A nice easy target'._ She took a few moments after he'd left before following him. If he was heading to the port, to his ship, she knew which way that way. She knew this town like the back of her hand and the surrounding forests, she'd easily sneak up, take what she wanted without him realising.

As she left the tavern, she felt August's eyes on her, as he always did when she left after a target. She walked out of the door, making sure to go the opposite way to which she'd seen her target go. She swiftly ran through the streets, and alleys, making her way closer to him and her goal. After a minute, Emma came to halt, noticing the man, still staggering drunk through the streets, she watched as he turned left, walking into the edge of the forest, which startled Emma a bit, confused as to what he was doing. She edged closer to the forest, listening to the silence, it was then that she heard a _thump, _which was followed by light snoring. She smirked again, silently laughing to herself as she stepped into the forest after him, _'Nice and simple, he won't even remember anything.'_

She turned the corner and gingerly looked at the man who'd fallen asleep on the forest floor. She looked at him for a few more moments, and her eyes widened at him, he was actually pretty damn good looking, his dark hair, messy from the fall, his scruff definitely added to that attractiveness, that she could not deny. Emma suddenly found herself wanting to touch him, kiss the man, he really was that attractive. Before she could accomplish that, she stopped herself, mentally slapping herself. _'This is not the time Emma! You've got a job to do, search him, take his valuable and get the hell away from him!' _Emma nodded as if agreeing to her thoughts. She knelt down next to him and began her search, her hands felt through every pocket he had, as she was coming to the final pocket on his long jacket, her hand was grabbed, making her jump back away from the man. She stood quickly, and backed away, still hiding her face behind her cloak, there was no way after this many years that she'd be caught now. The noise of the man getting up captured her attention, as she took a few more steps back, only looking at him from under her lashes. Had he seen her? Her face? As quickly as the questions raced through her, they were quickly answered by the man now looking at her, she didn't have to be face to face to see his hard stare.

"Thievery isn't good you know, boy." He spoke.

Emma was rooted to the spot, she knew she had to run, but something was keeping her there. Was it his icy stare?

"Speak" he demanded.

Emma kept quiet. She couldn't risk it.

"Not to mention you tried to steal from a pirate, that's going to cost you."

Emma heard him unsheathe his sword, suddenly whatever was keeping her rooted was gone. She ran back around the edge of the forest. The man started after the thief but was clearly startled, when said thief was already round the back of him, holding a small knife to his throat.

"My, my, aren't you a fast one, lad?"

Emma only breathed heavily behind the man, edging the knife closer to his throat.

He continued, "But you know, you should never take up a knife with a pirate." As soon as he'd finished the sentence, he'd grabbed the hand the knife was in spun round quickly so the thief's hand was behind their back. The pirate tightened his gripped, making Emma drop the knife as he shoved her to the ground. "…Because a pirate will always win."

Emma breathed heavily, as she panicked, trying to get out of his grip to make a run for it. Her attempts were all in vain, it was painful to move much in the position her arm was in. The pirate showing no signs of easing up. Emma breath hitched as he knelt down by her, leaving on knee on her back.

"Now let's see your face shall we boy? I'd love to know, the person who'd thought they could best me." The man reached Emma's hood and tore it back, her blonde hair falling down around her. The pirate blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"You're a woman?" he stood up, his hand still on her as he pulled her to her feet, making her turn to face him. When she did, the confusion on his face was replaced with a smirk. "Well, well, aren't you something, lass?" he said, the smirk never leaving his face as he continued to look straight at her face.

Emma was still startled, she'd actually been found out. How? She was so certain he was passed out from all the alcohol she'd seen him drink, she was so sure. Then it hit her, and the realisation made her mentally slap herself.

"You tricked me." She breathed.

He smirked again, "Aye, that I did lass."

As she looked at him, she wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk right off of his infuriating face. She knew there'd be no point running away now, he'd only catch her. The only thing she could do was bargain, _he was a pirate after all. _

"Let go of me." Was all Emma said, as she started frantically getting out of his grasp.

The pirate laughed, "Oh feisty, I like women with a bit of fire in them." His head inching closer to hers.

Emma kicked out in front of her, causing the man to dodge quickly and let go of her. She tried to balance herself, only to find that she was unable to, causing her to fall to the ground. She slowly got to her feet, wiping herself down and looked up at the pirate, who only smirked at her again.

"Not going to run?"

"Why? You'd only catch me again." She replied hotly.

"Smart lass", he said as he approached her again.

Emma stood where she was, she stared at him. She _had _to know, how he knew. It was still irking her to no end. "How the fuck did you know?" she asked, although it sounded more like an order.

The man shrugged, "I knew you were watching me. So I decided to play you at your own game." He smirked again, "Although if I knew you were such a beauty, I'd have planned something more intimate." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Emma scoffed, folding her arms across her body. "Stop."

The man reached over his heart in a mocking way, "Oh, I'm hurt lass." It was then that her face dropped. This time she noticed the glint of metal as he moved both his arms to cover his heart.

"Hook? As in, _Captain _Hook?" she muttered in disbelief.

He mockingly bowed to her, "Ah so you've heard of me?" that signature smirk still situated on his face as he stood back up. If Emma knew this was who she was dealing, there's no way in hell she would've followed him anywhere outside of that tavern. She cursed inwardly, why the hell did she not check first, how the hell did she not notice his damn hook, because it was damn well obvious to her now. His chuckle made her come out of her thoughts. She glared at him.

He merely ignored the look she gave him, "I must say, I expected more from the infamous Raitoningu." Emma appeared shocked, before she could ask, he said, "It wasn't very hard to work out love." Hook took a step towards her again, he was only a few centimetres from her. Emma's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Fine. What do you want _pirate?"_ She put extra emphasis and disgust into the word as she spoke it, which only made him laugh, "Says the thief."

Emma kept her eyes fixed on his as he took another step closer to her, almost on top of her. She made sure she stood where she was, she wasn't about to let him or his discovery about her get to her. As she looked into his eyes, she saw it, that look. _'Oh, so it's a game you want pirate? Fine.' _She stood still as his head inched slightly closer to her, his hot breath on her skin. His scruff grazed her cheek as he moved to speak into her ear, his breath making her ear tingle. "I'm a pirate after all lass, what do you _think _I want?" He nicked at her ear, she was startled by his boldness, but still Emma had dealt with men like this before, true, none of them as aggravatingly handsome as the pirate in front of her. But she stood her ground, not wavering, as she reached up, her mouth next to his ear. Hook expected her to repay the favour, instead the woman used it to threaten him. She actually _threatened him. _

"If you're not careful, you won't make it back to your ship, _pirate." _Emma stayed there for a few more seconds before retreating from Hook's ear. It was only then that she realised how close their bodies were to each other, pushed up against each other in such an intimate way. Emma inwardly cursed when she felt her skin tingle, trying to ignore it she caught his eyes again, "So, what _do _you want Hook? And if I were you, I'd think _very _carefully before speaking." She glared daggers at him.

If he was honest, he was actually shocked by the woman's actions. Although he hid it well, she was certainly a smart lass, she had fire in her and that piqued his interest in the thief. There was something about her that drew him to her. He shook the thoughts from his head as he thought about what he wanted, _bingo. _His mouth curved into a smile, "There are three things I want"

Emma merely laughed at him, "Fuck off Hook. I don't owe you that much. One thing." She bargained.

"Really? Your thief identity is only worth _one thing?" _He raised his eyebrow, "I could just tell everyone. I think I'd get better things from that." He shrugged.

Emma grit her teeth. "Fine!" she snapped, "_two things." _

Hook bowed to her again, "My, aren't we generous?" Hook thought about it a moment. "Very well lass, firstly, I want all your riches that you've stolen today, the one's you're carrying on your person right now." He stared at her as she stood still, not moving to give him anything, her eyes narrowing further. "Forget it."

Hook stared back, "So you want me to tell everyone?" he threw back. She sighed heavily, untying the small money bag she'd tied to her belt and shoved it roughly into his hand, "here!" she spat. He only smiled in response, "Good, now secondly, I want a kiss." Emma blinked, had she heard that right? She stuttered, "A-A Kiss? That's it?" He nodded, looking straight into her eyes. "Would you do me the honour, milady?" he mocked.

Emma watched him, he was still only centimetres away from her, she weighed the request in her mind. It was only a kiss after all, and if that and the money was enough to keep him shut, then she'd swallow her pride and do it. _God, she hated pirates. _Then it was quick, she grabbed the lapels on his coat and pulled him to meet her lips, laying a forceful kiss onto him. Hook was slightly taken aback, he actually thought she'd down right refuse it. Hook quickly ignored that and kissed back just as hard. Without thinking, he brought his hand up to her head, pulling her closer to him, and instantly deepening the kiss. To his surprise again, she stayed connected, deepening the kiss with him. Emma could feel her heart race, _'shit, Emma! Stop, it's gone too far! Stop stop stop!' _With that she pulled back instantly, her face flushed, both of their hot breaths mingling between them as they breathed heavily. Emma came to her senses and took a step back from Hook, "There. It was _not_ a pleasure doing business with you." She remarked.

He smirked, "Believe me lass, _pleasure _was all it was."

She scoffed, "Well, something to remember me by. Since I won't be seeing you again."

"Oh, still as feisty I see?" He licked his lips. Emma noticed this and tried to ignore it. She knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to play his game again. She shook her head and turned to leave, before Hook spoke out again, "If we're not going to see each other, would you mind telling me your name love?" She spun back round to face him, her eyebrow raised, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Merely to put a name to that _enchanting _kiss, of course." He smiled. He noticed how something flashed in Emma's eyes, confused as to what that was.

'_Half-truth' _Emma thought, she could tell him. It's not like she'd see him again after this, he'd probably leave early and sail to another port. But he was a pirate, and she knew pirates shouldn't be trusted. "No deal Hook." She stated.

"What if I gave you mine? Fair trade, wouldn't you say lass?" he pushed.

Emma wasn't sure why Hook was pushing her. "Why'd you want to know so bad?" She asked.

"I don't."

'_Truth'_

"Well then, how do I know you'll keep my name a secret? And you won't go blurting it to anybody?" she asked.

"You don't know. But I won't."

She stared at him, _'Truth' _she thought. She thought about it, her thought's interrupted by the pirate standing across from her.

"The name's Killian Jones." He stated, giving her yet another mock bow.

'_Crap'_ she thought, "But I'm sure everyone knows your name Hook, it's not a secret."

He shrugged, "You still didn't know it."

"Not the same Hook."

"Come on lass. It's just a name." he pushed again, his eyes staring hers down. "Promise I won't tell."

'_Truth' _

Emma studied the pirate again, before sighing heavily. "Fine. I swear if you tell _anyone, _I will find you and make you regret it." She threatened, her words dark.

"Fine by me." He smirked, waiting for her name.

"Emma Swan."

This only made Hook's smirk widen, if that were possible. "And with that, I thank you for answering my _third _prize for keeping my mouth shut _Emma_."

Her jaw dropped. He tricked her _again._ And she'd played right into his hands, she curse out loud, clearly frustrated, "Fuck!"

Hook's smirk stayed in place, "You play the game well lass, just not as well as me." As he finished he leapt out from the edge of the forest and made his way towards the port, and extra bounce to his step. Emma followed him out of the forest, watching him as he disappeared from sight, "Hook, you bastard!" she cursed. All she heard after that was a lowly chuckle from him. "Bastard." She repeated. After she was sure, he wouldn't be turning back to her, she reached into her cloak and pulled out the money bag, gently throwing and catching it in her hand. She had been played, but hell, she played the game damn well. Her lips curled into a smile when she pictured his face, when he realised the bag he had was empty.

* * *

**So here it is, the beginning to my first Captain Swan fic! I want you to know, there is no way other chapters will be this long! I just wanted to set up the premise to begin with. I know it's quite a bad start, but I'm hoping it'll get better, I just need them to meet in the very first chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I'll continue, it's more a test really, so share your thoughts! Read & Review :)**


	2. Daggers and Questions

**I don't own the characters or OUAT. Wish I did, then I could write so much stuff for CS -wishful thinking- … shall we continue?**

* * *

Emma made her way back to August's tavern, the real money bag tied securely back onto her belt. The smirk never once left Emma's face the whole journey back, honestly did Hook think that a thief would have their 'loot' on show for the world to see? Of course not! See, Emma Swan was much smarter than that, although she couldn't deny he played the game well and if she hadn't been, well her, he might have gotten away with a lot more than he did. As she wandered closer to the tavern, she realised her lips still tingled slightly from the kiss she'd given the pirate. She thought about it for a moment, realising her lips and her body only tingled more in response to her betraying thought. She quickly shook her head of those thoughts, _'Well he was damn attractive after all. That must be why.' _She thought. After that she didn't spare a thought for the pirate, as she reached the back of the tavern. Emma stopped in front of the back entrance, she looked around, making sure nobody was around, before reaching into her pocket and grabbing the key. She unlocked the door quietly and stepped through, shutting the door gently behind her. She placed the key back into her pocket and entered the first door she came to, knocking a certain rhythm. She stood back as she heard the door unlock from inside and it opened to reveal Henry looking up at her, smiling.

"Hi mum, have fun?" He asked.

"_Yeah, loads_." She replied sarcastically, laughing a bit. "Ready to go kid?"

Henry nodded and put on his own brown cloak, following Emma out of the room. "Hey mum?"

"Yes?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at her son.

"Are you sure I can't help you? I've been practicing." He said eagerly.

Emma sighed and turned to Henry, her hands on his shoulders. "You know why I won't let you Henry, I don't want to put you in harm's way."

Henry shrugged, "But you'd be with me."

Emma smiled, "Of course I would, but capable or not, I don't want to risk it." She replied, thinking of Hook, what if Henry had gone after him _because _of her. She couldn't bear the thought that Henry would be harmed because of her failure to notice the pirate was playing her. What if he'd followed him outside at _her _order, telling him the man's too drunk, it'll be easy for Henry to take his 'loot'. What if Emma hadn't gotten there in time? She didn't know what said pirate would do to a boy, but she knew it certainly wouldn't have been good. Emma leant forward and kissed her son on his head, "Sorry Henry, it's too dangerous."

Henry sighed, "Fine, promise you'll let me when I'm older?"

Emma nodded and smiled, "Promise."

Henry smiled back, "I'm too good to go to waste though really." He said holding up her money bag, waving it in front of Emma. Emma laughed at the look on her son's face, he looked up at her with a look of pride.

"You're definitely her kid." A man chuckled down the other end of the hall.

Emma looked up to see August standing there laughing. She watched as he walked towards them, Henry running and meeting him halfway, "Uncle August!" August chuckled as he ruffled Henry's hair, "How you doing Henry?"

Henry nodded happily, "I'm great!

"That's good to hear kid, listen, I want to talk to your mum a second, would you mind?"

Henry looked between the two adults, before shaking his head and going back into the same room he'd been in before, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it August?" Emma asked as she looked at him.

August walked closer to Emma, "What happened?" His eyes serious.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing much, drunken pirate, easy." She shrugged.

August's eyes studied her, "Sure?" Not convinced.

Emma nodded, "I'm sure, I'm fine."

August shook his head, "Tell me the truth, you look a bit shaken up." He paused, "he didn't… hurt you, did he?" concern in his voice. Emma waved her arms in front of her, "No, no, of course not. I just didn't realise just _who _I was dealing with."

August's eyebrow rose, "And who exactly was it?"

"Captain Hook."

"What?! _The _Captain Hook? Emma, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

Emma nodded, "I know, sorry. I didn't realise it was him, until I was already there." There was no way she'd tell August what _really _happened between said pirate and her. He'd make a big thing out of it, like he usually does. No, it was better that this was kept to herself, she was fine anyway right? She'd gotten away by only giving the pirate a kiss, and she was pretty pleased with that. There was no need to worry August if they'd never see each other again. "But I'm fine, see?" She said as gestured to herself, "No harm done. He'll be out of the town again tomorrow morning."

She could tell August still wasn't buying it but let it slide, "Fine, but tell me if something happens okay?" He asked, pulling Emma into a hug. Emma put her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder, she'd always loved these brotherly hugs of his, it always calmed her down. She replied, "Of course."

They let each other go, "Good, now I've got to get back to tending the bar." August knocked on the room Henry was in, making Henry open the door. "See you later Henry." He smiled down at him.

Henry grinned, "Bye Uncle August!" He said as August returned to the bar. Henry turned to Emma and looked up at her, "Everything okay mum?"

Emma looked at him and smiled, "Of course, let's get out of here kid." She said as she lead the way out of the back of the tavern, again making sure no one was around. When she was sure she stepped out, Henry following her. When they were both outside she took the key from her pocket and locked the door. "Let's go home."

* * *

The smirk that was on Hook's face lasted all the way back to his ship. He reached the Jolly Roger and climbed aboard, only to be met by his first mate,

"Something good happen after we'd left Captain?" he asked.

Hook grinned at his first mate, "Something like that Smee," he said as he reached down to the money bag. Smee's eyes landed on the bag, his eyebrow raised in question, "Win a bet, or something Captain?"

Hook smirked, "You could say." Hook took the bag from his belt and walked towards his cabin. He reached his hand up as he expertly manoeuvred his hook to untie the bag, digging his hook into the fabric in order to pour out the contents.

Smee yelled out at his back, "Captain, should be prepare to set sail in the early hours?"

Hook didn't register his first mate's question as he froze, his eyes hardened as he looked down as his palm, which was now full with pebbles. _'That little minx' _Hook thought, he mentally slapped himself for not checking the contents before he left, of course she'd pull a trick like that, she was a thief. But more than that, why hadn't _he expected it, _he was a pirate after all.

"Captain?" Smee's voice broke Hook away from his thoughts of Emma, a smirk replacing the hard look on his face as he turned to face him.

"Actually no Smee, we'll be staying put for a few more days. There's something I need to take care of." Smee nodded in response, "Aye, Aye Captain." Hook walked away, retiring to his cabin.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Emma to have days off, days when she walked around the small town, Henry sometimes with her. Emma enjoyed these days, where she could walk around not worrying about hiding her face, not worrying about finding a target, or anything else. She usually spent these days sometimes with Henry in their small home, or wandering the streets, going to buy food, or sometimes she'd have a drink at August's tavern, sitting at the bar having a long conversation with her brother, rather than sitting away, secluded in the corner. Emma truthfully treasured these days, they made her feel a small sense of freedom.

She turned on her heel, heading towards the markets, hoping to find something to treat Henry with. As she looked through the mounds of things on display, she found a small dagger cased in its sheath, a beautifully intricate design on it. The sheath was a deep green, with golden whirls covering it. Emma noticed as she stared at the sheath, there was also the golden lines of a wolf. She pulled the dagger from its sheath, studying the blade. Her eyes concentrated on it a moment before she nodded, "I'll take it," she said to the stool owner. He smiled, taking the money from Emma, "Thank you. Have a good day." Emma smiled and nodded in response and left the markets, making her way towards home, where Henry was waiting for her.

To be honest she wasn't going to give Henry a dagger, at least until his next birthday. However, after the events of last night, she couldn't risk it. What if one day she caved in, let him do a job, or if he did one without her knowing, she had to know he'd be safe. That he had something to protect himself with. She smiled to herself, she could just picture the look on his face when she gave this to him, he'd be ecstatic. For a young kid, he found the weirdest things exciting.

"That's a fancy little dagger, lass."

Emma froze, she knew that voice. She shivered as she turned, noticing the pirate stepping out from the alley. He stood in front of her, smirking. Oh how badly she just wanted to slap him, it would certainly make her feel better. "Hook."

"The one and only", he mock bowed to her before straightening himself up.

Emma took a moment to process that the man standing in front of her, was indeed Hook. Then her mind was racing, she became unsettled, fidgeting slightly. Did he come about the false money? She looked up at him, her expression straight. "Thought you would have disappeared by now." She merely stated, unwavering under his gaze.

He shrugged, "It seems I've got some unfinished business in this town after all." He said, taking a step closer to Emma, she stayed where she was. "But then, you know about that, don't you, _Emma?"_

Emma was unmoved, "I don't know what you mean, Hook." She said innocently.

He smirked, taking another step to her, "Oh yes you do, Swan." His eyes locking onto hers, "Or do you want me to reveal who you _really _are?" His eyebrow raised.

Emma studied Hook, she focused on his face, the never ending smirk he always seemed to have plastered all over it. Her eyes wandered to his strong jaw line, covered in his scruff. _'Damn, he really pulled that off well', _She thought. '_Dammit Emma, Focus!' _Her eyes then wandered to his dark hair, and how a few strands lay across his eyes, she felt the need to brush them away but stopped herself before she could do so. Then there they were, those damn eyes. She again locked eyes with Hook, "You wouldn't." she simply stated as though she knew.

"Oh and why not? You crossed me, what makes you think I wouldn't lass?" His eyes clearly laughing at her.

She thought about it a moment, "You just wouldn't."

"So certain." He said. "But you're right, I wouldn't. I must say I admired the way you played the game Swan."

Emma felt a small serge of pride run through her, "I play it better than anyone." She smirked.

Hook nodded, "Aye, that you do love."

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Emma spoke up, "So what do you want Hook? What's your price?"

Hook thought for a moment, "Information."

Emma looked confused, "On what?"

"You."

Emma's rose her eyebrow, "Why?"

Hook shrugged, "Information is invaluable lass," was all he said in reply. However when Emma looked into his eyes, she found blue eyes staring into hers, was he challenging her? She took a moment, he was, he wanted to challenge her. To be honest, Emma could understand why, after the humiliation of being beaten at his own game, he needed a pick me up. He really was a pirate through and through. She laughed, "Fine." She led him through the doors of the tavern as she sat down at a table, around one of the edges as Hook sat opposite her. "Aw, we're not going to your own place?" he mused, "We could do so many _interesting _things there… in private." He waggled his eyebrows at her, his signature smirk never leaving his face. She sighed, "Typical." Emma could feel August's eyes on her, watching as she conversed with the pirate.

"So shoot, what kind of information do you want Hook?"

"Anything you want to give, I'll take." He smirked. And he honestly meant it. He was really intrigued by this woman, he'd been beaten at his own game. Not only that, but it was quite clear to him that she had _something _in her, he couldn't put his finger on what is was, but there was definitely something about Emma Swan that drew him to her. Hook didn't understand why, but he knew that he needed to know more about her.

"In that case, I give nothing." She smirked back at him.

"Careful lass, I wouldn't go back on another deal." He couldn't help but smirk back.

Emma's smirk faded, "Fine. You get two questions, get on with it Hook."

Hook pointed a finger towards her, shaking it from side to side, "ah ah ah, Swan. You're not getting off that lightly. _Ten questions."_ He challenged.

"_Three."_

"_Eight."_

"_Four."_

"_Six."_

"_Four."_

"_Five."_

Emma sighed, she stared at Hook before reaching her hand out. "Deal."

He smirked as he took her hand shaking it, before bringing it to his lips and laying a gently kiss on the back of her hand. Emma could feel the tingle as his lips were placed on her bare skin. She inwardly cursed at herself, making sure to not show him that he was actually affecting her. He stayed still, as his eyes flickered up to meet Emma's. Emma could practically she the excitement in his eyes, _'Shit. What the hell have I just agreed to?' _If she wasn't so concerned about keeping her appearance up, she would have let her head smack down onto the table in frustration.

Hook let her hand go and smirked, "Shall we begin, _Emma?"_ Hook knew he'd never get bored of that pissed off expression she used whenever he said her name, it only egged him on more.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Get on with it."

Hook thought for a moment, "Very well. First question, who's the fancy dagger for?"

"A friend." Emma stated, of course that wasn't entirely true. Henry was, certainly her son, her family, but that still didn't change the fact that he was also her friend. Her best friend. The one person she'd protect above all else.

"This _friend _is important to you then?"

Emma nodded, "Very." She still hadn't lied, _really. _

Hook shrugged, "Okay, my second question-"

"Woah, _second? _That's your _third. _You just asked two of them." She smirked at Hook, knowing full well he was trying to trick her, he only smirked back, "Clever Swan, very well, my _third _question, how did you become the sneaky thief you are today?"

Emma was slightly taken aback by this question, she hadn't expected to be answering a question like this. Maybe why had she targeted him, or perhaps, the _real _reason she hasn't run from him. But not something like this. Emma down right refused. "I refuse to answer that." She said. Although her face was like stone, her mind was already reeling with images from her past, _'how dare he open all these memories', _she cursed to herself.

Hook stared at her. Emma looked away, figiting under his gaze. He noticed how uncomfortable Emma looked, it didn't take him long to see it. He knew that look, that sadness, that hurt. Hook decided maybe he shouldn't push it, it was clearly a 'sensitive' subject. He'd let her dodge it for now, but he'd come back to it, he was definitely even more intrigued. Just as Hook was about to ask her another question, he saw a kid out of the corner of his eyes, bounding towards their table, Hook stared at the child, confused until he said something that made everything click into place.

"Mum!" Henry raced to Emma's side, as Emma's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Not really a decent cliff hanger but there it is. I'm still testing the waters here, as it were. Trying to see if I can manage to get this story off the ground, I've already started on the next one, I'll know for sure by chapter 4 or 5, if this story will be worth it. Thank you to everyone who's followed and favourited this story already! It actually spurs me on, and a huge thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter :) **


	3. Two Words, One Note

**I don't own the characters or OUAT. Wish I did, then I could write so much stuff for CS -wishful thinking-**

* * *

Hook didn't move. He only watched as the brown haired boy ran towards Emma. His eyes flicked between the two, in utter disbelief. Of course, it was entirely possible that she had a child, it's not like she wasn't an adult, and it's not like Hook knew her enough to make the sudden assumption that is was impossible that she'd have a child.

Emma eyes continued to flick back to Hook's, that's all she needed. A damn pirate who knew this about her, that she had a son. And now Emma _knew _she couldn't go back on any deal the pirate put in front of her now, in fear that he'd do something to Henry. After the shock had subsided, all that she could think of was 'why?' Why had Henry come, he was supposed to be at home waiting for her to return, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her at this moment. Henry stopped beside her, he glanced at Hook, but ignored him, focusing entirely on his mother.

"Mum!"

She noted how his face was bright red and he out of breath, like he'd been running, "Henry? What is it? What are you doing here? I told you to wait at home." She voiced with concern, although with a slight edge to her voice that told her son that she was not particularly happy with him right now.

He caught his breath quickly, "I-It's bad, I don't know what happened. They barged in… I-I couldn't do anything!"

Emma's eyes widened and her back straightened, "What are you talking about?"

"I-I'm not sure what happened… I was at home, waiting for you with pongo. They… They just barged in, I heard crashing and yelling, I sneaked out the back and ran as fast as I could. But Pongo... h-he-."

Without thinking, Emma stood up, knocking into the table and ran past Hook and Henry, yelling to August as she left, "August, look after Henry." She fled the tavern, only hearing the yell of Hook behind her, "Swan!"

Emma ignored the pirates call, as she ran as fast as she could towards her home. She was well aware that Hook was chasing after her, but she didn't care, it didn't give her enough reason to stop as she continued running. After a few minutes of constant running, Emma arrived at her home and stopped in her tracks. Her front door had been bashed through, there was a small smear of blood across the bottom, it wasn't hard to miss. She noticed that it was silent now, whoever was here was long gone. Without another thought, she approached the front door and knelt down, studying the blood smear. After a moment, she got up and entered her home, her breath hitched as she looked at what this morning looked like an average home. Chair and tables were toppled over, one of the chairs in the far corner was broken. There was firewood everywhere, covering the floor, by her feet, and that's when she noticed it. She bent down to pick up the half burnt piece of parchment, turning it over in her hands. Her fingers absently traced the lines of the drawing, it was only a simple, small drawing that Henry had given her one year on her birthday. But that's why it pained her so much to see it half burnt, damaged, broken. Emma didn't have many sentimental things, but this was for sure, one of them that she'd always treasured. Her eyes continued to look at the damaged drawing in disbelief. Her thoughts were broken as she heard the voice she'd been expecting since she darted from the tavern.

"Swan?"

Emma didn't turn to face him, her fingers still absently tracing the lines of Henry's damaged drawing. She sucked in a breath before replying, "I'm fine."

Hook surveyed the room, and walked to Emma's side. He didn't say anything but his eyes glanced down at the piece of paper in her hands. There were a few moments of silence before Hook spoke again, "At least your lad was smart enough to get out." Emma nodded in response, "Thankfully." Hook's gaze shifted to Emma, however Emma's eyes stayed staring at the drawing.

After a while, she folded up the damaged drawing and placed it in her pocket. After doing so she looked around the room, "Why would someone do this?" Hook didn't have any answers to help Emma relax, he said "I don't know, lass. Although they were intent on finding _something _that's for sure."

That's when Emma heard it, a small whimper in the next room. Her heart stopped, "Pongo!" She exclaimed as she darted into the next room. The first thing she noticed was that this room too had been ransacked, then her eyes reached the floor, where Pongo was lying in something, something wet. Emma knelt down beside the dog, noticing that the liquid underneath was in fact blood. Her hand stroked the dalmatian's head lovingly as the other placed her hand on his back, "Shh boy. You're okay now." She whispered. Although Emma knew that wasn't the case, he was holding onto a small lifeline right now, it wouldn't be long before….

Emma noticed the blood around Pongo's mouth, it definitely wasn't his. Which meant that he'd attacked them, "Good dog," was all Emma whispered as her head rested on Pongo's, still lovingly stroking him. A tear rolled down Emma's cheek, normally she'd wipe it instantly, not letting anyone know she was crying or had been, not even Henry. But seeing their dog this way, she didn't care, even if Emma knew Hook was stood at the doorway watching them.

Hook followed Emma into the next room, but he never expected to see what he did. He saw Emma cradling the dog in her arms, a tear rolling down her cheek. Although he wasn't usual sympathetic, or even sentimental, not since Milah. Even as a pirate, he couldn't help but feel down whilst he watched her. His throat was dry and he gulped hard, sure he'd only met this woman yesterday. But it was quite clear from her actions that she wasn't weak, she was strong willed, powerful, smart, daring. Hook knew that much, but why did he actually _almost _feel a slight pain as he watched her?

His thoughts were interrupted by people running into the house. Emma didn't need to look up to know who it was: Henry and August, both out of breath, both worried. Henry ran to Emma's side, distraught as he looked down at Pongo in his mother's arms. His owns hands placed over Pongo's head, Emma sat up slightly and looked at Henry. Henry looked to Emma, "M-Mum, is he going to die?" he asked as tears fell from his eyes. Emma's heart broke as she looked at her son's face, she reached one hand, placing it on shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Henry's arms wrapped around her tightly as he sniffled.

Hook's throat was still dry, so he cleared his throat before speaking, "Emma I-"

His voice was cut by August grabbing him and forcing him against the wall, his forearm held securely to Hook's neck. His eyes flashed with anger, "What do you think you're doing here, _pirate?" _He added the word, full of venom as he stared at Hook. "I…. I can… help." Hook choked out, no one seemed to hear. Emma's voice cut through the tension between the two men.

"August, let go of him!"

"Why should I? He's a pirate. He shouldn't even be here bothering you!"

"Just let him go! Please August! I don't need this right now!" Emma practically screamed at her brother. Emma would have got up to separate them, but Pongo and Henry both needed her right now, so that's where she was going to stay.

After looking at Emma, August slowly lowered his arm, releasing Hook. "I'm watching you, _pirate."_

Hook merely shrugged to August before repeating, "I can help the dog."

Henry was the one to move first, he jumped up, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Y-You can?!" his eyes filled with hope.

"Aye lad, I can." Hook nodded.

Emma kissed Pongo's head before standing up to face Hook, "You can, how? And why?" She was certainly suspicious of the pirate, why on earth would he help her? After everything?

Hook looked at Emma, "It doesn't matter _how, _it matter's that I can. Why lass? Well that's something for me to know."

August spoke up, "Emma, don't. He's a pirate, if you do this it means you'll _owe _him. Pirates don't do things out of the goodness of their heart."

Hook scrunched his face slightly, "Ooh, I'm hurt."

Emma ignored Hook, speaking back to August, "But it's Pongo, I don't care if I _owe _him! I won't let him die, not if I can change it!" She turned to Hook, "Are you sure you can? Don't go giving us hope, if it's all a lie…" She trailed off, staring into Hook's eyes.

"Aye lass, I can do it." He looked back at her.

'_Truth'_

Emma sighed heavily, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Fine, what do we do?"

* * *

The walk to Hook's ship was mostly silent, apart from a few remarks about Hook made by August, asking Emma to reconsider his help. Every time he was shot down by Emma telling him that she wasn't just going to let their dog, a family member, die. After that there wasn't much talking until they reached the ship and climbed aboard. Hook had carried the dog from Emma's and took him straight to his own cabin, where Emma, Henry and August followed. He put the dog down onto his bed and turned to see his first mate also entering his cabin.

"Captain? Did something happened? Who are these people?" Smee asked.

"Aye, this mutt is hurt. I need water, a needle and thread and some bandages."

The first mate nodded and disappeared, reappearing a moment later holding what Hook had asked him. "Thank you Smee, if you could, take them outside."

"Aye, captain." He answered as he almost pushed the visitors to wait outside the cabin. Only to be met with their protests, "Hook, what are you going to do to him?!" Emma snapped.

Hook looked at her, "Don't trust me lass?"

Emma's eyebrow raised, "Of course not, you're a pirate! I'm staying." Her mouth went into a thin line, her eyes almost dared Hook to tell her no.

He sighed heavily, "Very well Swan, you can stay. The rest, leave. Now."

Henry's voice battled this time, "B-But mum! What about Pongo?! Is he going to be okay?" he started frantically talking as he looked up at Emma.

Emma kissed the top of his head and looked at him, "I promise Henry, I won't let him do anything bad to Pongo. Now go wait outside with August."

Henry glanced over to Hook, then to Pongo. Before he knew it, he was beside Pongo and hugged him, pressing his head into Pongo's neck, "I believe in you boy, don't die, okay?" He said in a pleading voice. That was the second time Emma felt her heart break because of her son. After a moment, Henry left the room with Smee and August, leaving only Hook and Emma.

Emma spoke, "Save him… please." Her voice was only above a quiver.

Hook nodded in reply, turning to the dog laying on his bed. He set to work, uncorking his rum as he cleaned the dog's cuts. A few were easily sorted as they were flesh wounds, Hook cleaned them and left them to heal on their own. Next was the main problem, a large gash all the way from his shoulder to the bottom of one of his front paws. Hook cleaned it, only to find as quickly as he cleaned it, more blood would only gush out.

"A hand, love?"

Emma was over by Hook's side quickly, "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need to keep pressure on this, could you thread the needle lass?" he asked, pressing the rag to Pong's wound, hoping stop the bleeding. Emma nodded as she carefully threaded the needle, took Hook's rum and sterilised it. Emma then reached down, taking the rag from Hook in one hand, putting pressure on Pongo's wound, as Hook took the needle and thread from Emma's other hand.

Emma lifted the rag as Hook got to work. Although Emma was still worried about Pongo, she couldn't help but admire Hook as she watched him patch Pongo up. The way he expertly used the needle, was certainly impressive, made only more impressive since Hook obviously only had one hand. Emma reached up to Pongo's head, stroking it softly, trying to reassure the Dalmatian. She found her mind wondering how Hook was such an expert in this, perhaps it was simply the fact that he's a pirate, he'd probably had to patch himself up countless times. Emma's mind then wandered to why he'd help them, he certainly didn't owe her anything. And it's not like he was a sympathetic person, he's just a pirate. She continued to watch him as he finished the long stitch, tying it off expertly with one hand, biting the remaining thread away. He tossed the needle onto a table in the middle of the room before taking a bandage and started to wrap it around the dog, starting at the bottom of his paw.

"Could you lift him up lass?" Hook asked.

Emma did as he asked and slowly lifted Pongo up a bit, allowing Hook to finish the bandaging around Pongo's shoulder. Emma then put him back down as Hook tied another neat bow and tucked it in.

Hook stood up, watching the dog, "That should do it lass, the mutt shouldn't be moved or the stitches will come out." He stated as his gaze shifted to Emma who was still kneeling beside Pongo.

Emma nodded and looked up at Hook, a small smile on her lips, "Thank you Hook."

Hook only nodded and left the cabin. It was only a few seconds after that both Henry and August came bursting through the doors. Henry rushed to Pongo's side, "Is he going to be okay mum?"

Emma looked at Henry and grinned, "Yeah kid, he's going to be fine."

Henry leapt into Emma's arms, a few tears leaving his eyes. Emma hugged him tightly as relief washed over her. August watched them and smiled before quietly leaving the cabin. He stood out and scanned the deck of the ship until he noticed Hook leaning on one of the railings. He walked to towards him, "Hook?"

Hook was startled slightly by the new presence beside him, however he quickly gathered himself, "Aye?"

"Thanks."

Hook nodded at August and was about to reply when August asked, "Why did you help? What's in it for you, a pirate?"

Hook just stared at him. He was right though, why _had _he helped her, helped them? Was it so she'd be in debt to him? Or was it because he'd felt something when he watched her, fragile and in pain as she cradled the dog in her arms? Hook still had no idea why he helped, he couldn't put his finger on it, and it annoyed him to no end that he'd just offer his help. This wasn't how Captain Hook was supposed to be, he didn't help others, he only helped himself. So what exactly was it about Emma Swan? He pushed the thoughts of her to the side before replying to August, "Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked before quickly changing subject before August could answer, "What was your name lad?"

August almost glared at him, "August. Emma's _brother…"_August took a step towards Hook, his eyes never faltering, "And I _swear, _if you dare hurt my sister in _any _way, it will be the last thing you do."

Hook chuckled slightly, "Ah, the typical older brother threat." He shrugged, his eyes glaring back, "I've had plenty of those in my life mate, what makes you think yours is any different?"

August scoffed and was about to reply before footsteps were heard running towards them. August turned to see Henry, running towards… Hook? Henry crossed the deck and ran into Hook, his arms flew around the pirate's stomach. Hook stumbled back slightly, his eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at the boy, who was now looking up, grinning at Hook. "Thanks for saving our dog."

Hook was clearly still startled by the lad's actions as it took him a moment to gather himself and reply. "Not at all lad." Hook didn't dare touch him, although in the moment he honestly wanted to. He was Emma's son, and he didn't think she'd be too pleased if he reacted by hugging him or putting his hook anywhere near the lad. Hook's eyes noticed Emma walking over to them, her eyes watching Henry, a small smile still on her lips as she nodded at Hook as if giving him permission. As Henry took a step back from him, he was still beaming up at him, Hook's hand reached down and ruffled his hair, "Why don't you go back to my cabin and keep Pongo company, eh lad?" Henry nodded, still smiling, and raced off. After he left, Hook let out a breath he didn't realise he had taken.

Emma rose an eyebrow, "Don't like kids Hook?"

Hook looked at her, "It's not that, I'm not the kind who's good with kids, love. I am a pirate after all." He said, gesturing to himself.

August spoke up, "Believe me, I'm relieved that Pongo's okay, but what about your home Emma? Who the hell did that? We need to find out why, and what they were looking for."

"Aye, that we do." Hook added.

Emma looked between the two men, "I have no idea. Maybe there's a clue they left?"

"In that case, let's head back and check." August said, looking at Emma.

"What about Henry?" Emma asked, "I just can't pull him away from Pongo, not after everything. And I especially will not drag him back there, to that mess."

"I'll watch the lad." Hook offered.

Emma looked up and stared at Hook, "No, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving my son on a pirate ship, with a pirate I _barely _know."

"Even though I don't want the pirate with you at all, I'll stay here and watch Henry." August said, looking at Emma.

"But what about the tavern? You've already been away long enough today"

August shrugged, "Graham's tending the bar right now, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

August nodded, "Quite sure, you need to find out who did this, if they left anything behind, you'll find it." He said as he pulled Emma into a hug. Emma rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, "Thank you." August nodded again as Emma pulled away before he walked over to Hook, glaring at him, "I swear, you do _anything _to her Hook and I'll-"

Hook put his hands (well his hand and hook) up, "I know mate."

"Don't forget it… _mate."_ He replied before retreating to the cabin.

"So shall we go, love?" Hook said, gesturing to the dock. "After you milady."

* * *

The journey back to Emma's was a silent one, apart from the few attempts Hook made at conversation. Emma only ignored him, focusing only on getting to her home to find anything she could that would lead her to the attackers. After ten minutes of solid walking, they reached Emma's home. Emma pushed on the front door slightly, she'd only managed to pull it a bit closed since leaving for Hook's ship earlier. She entered and Hook followed her, it was like a second blow when Emma looked at the mess of her home a second time. She took a deep breath and began searching the room for anything that would give her a clue. Hook started on the opposite side of the room, although he didn't really have any hope to find anything, but he kept that to himself.

After what felt like an hour of searching, although Emma was sure it was only half an hour, she came across a piece of paper stuck to a piece of wood on the floor. Emma bent down and cautiously detached it from the wood and lifted it up, her eyes widened.

"Hook…" She said in a whisper.

Hook was instantly beside Emma, "What is it lass?"

"I know what they were looking for." Her breath quickened, as she rose the paper so Hook could see, he looked over the paper, his eyes widening slightly.

There, written on the paper were two devastating words.

_Henry's next._

* * *

**So here's where we end the chapter, I must say I'm really enjoying writing this. And I think I could definitely get this story off the ground and make it something good, well at least try to :) Still, thank you for the reviews and follows! They always make me so happy to see! :) **

**On a separate note: Who's excited for 3x14 - The Tower tomorrow?! :D **


	4. A Change of Plans

**I don't own the characters or OUAT. Wish I did, then I could write so much stuff for CS -wishful thinking-**

* * *

Emma's eyes were locked onto the two short but devastating words that were written on the paper. She felt her heart drop, and the hand holding the paper began to shake. Emma couldn't tell whether she was shaking from fright or anger, or both. Her chest tightened, still rooted to the spot, still staring at the paper. It took Hook's voice to break her away from her thoughts.

"Swan?" Emma's eyes found Hook's as she turned her head to face him.

"Why?" was all Emma could manage, she hadn't realised that her throat had become dry, she gulped and tried to clear her throat. "Why Henry?" She looked at Hook as though trying to find an answer in his eyes, though of course, she found none.

"I don't know." Hook took a few steps back from Emma, it was an understatement to say he felt uncomfortable with her here, like this. He was a pirate, he didn't do things like feelings and he certainly wasn't somebody to comfort someone else. After 300 years of being alone, he didn't think he knew how to. So, he played it safe, making sure he wasn't too close to Emma.

Emma held the paper tighter in her hand as she shakily took a breath. "Henry." Was all Emma said as she spun round and raced out of the door, leaving Hook dumbfounded as he stared after the blonde woman. "What the hell? Swan?! Where are you-" Hook groaned, shaking his head as he ran out after her, cursing under his breath.

* * *

Emma was running straight back to Hook's ship, to Henry, the paper still clenched tightly in her hand. She could hear the yells of Hook behind her, but that didn't stop nor slow her down, if anything it spurred her on. She _needed _to reach Henry, needed to see him, listen to him, hug him. She needed to make sure he was still there, that he hadn't been taken. And if he hadn't, then she'd make sure he never was and that whoever was behind this, would never have even a chance of taking him away from her. What had she or Henry ever done to deserve this? She's always lived a quiet life with August and his father, up until she met Neal, thus beginning her thieving life. But she'd never wronged a_nyone _enough to deserve this. Sure, she stole a lot of stuff and things, but it was only things like money, jewels and things like that. She'd never hurt anyone, and especially neither had Henry. Emma continued to race to the pirate ship, her thoughts still full of Henry, his face, his laugh, everything.

She finally reached the ship and ran onto the deck, she could feel Hook's presence behind her as she crossed the deck to the captain's cabin. As she was about to open the door, Hook's voice stopped her, like her, he was still trying to catch his breath, "Swan… what... are… you doing?" he asked her, as she turned to face him and he looked at her.

"I need to see my son." Emma almost glared at Hook, as she spun back round, swinging open the door and entering. When she stepped inside she instantly relaxed, seeing Henry curled up on the bed next to Pongo, sleeping. She flicked her eyes to the side and noticed August sitting in one of the chairs by the desk. He saw Emma and stood up, rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Emma, are you okay? What happened?" he asked, still hugging her.

Emma sighed heavily, "Shh, outside." She said, her head motioning to the door.

August nodded in reply and left the cabin to the deck. Before Emma followed him out, she walked over to Henry's side and kissed him on the head. Emma left the cabin and walked over to August.

"So? Did you find anything?" he asked, watching her.

She looked down at her hand, still clenched around the paper, and slowly reached her hand out to give August the paper, "We found this." Emma let go of the paper in August's hands. He looked at Emma confused before he took it and neatened the page so he could read it. His eyes flicked down to the words on the paper. His eyes widened and looked back at Emma.

"Emma… W-"

Emma interrupted August, her eyes pleading, "What am I going to do?"

August pulled Emma into another hug, "I don't know Emma, we just need to keep Henry safe, that's all." Emma buried her head in August's shoulder and nodded slightly, "I know. But what if we can't? What if _I _can't keep him safe?" August placed a kiss on her head, "We'll find a way, we're his family after all, and we'll protect him, okay?" Again, Emma nodded in response, taking a deep breath.

"But they know where we live now, how can we keep him safe here?"

"Emma, it'll all be okay-"

Emma suddenly felt anger rush up and she snapped back at August, "How do you _know_ that?! You can't possibly know that everything will be okay! Every day we're here now, they could come back and take him! What if I can't stop them?! What if… What if he gets hurt in the crossfire? I'd _never _forgive myself! I can't live without him, he's _everything _to me-"

"Emma, calm down! I know how much Henry means to you, he's my family too!" August placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Just calm down, we'll work something out."

"I thought my ship was at risk of being destroyed by you Swan." Hook spoke as he walked down the steps from the wheel.

"Shut up pirate." August spat at Hook.

Hook put his arms up in defence, "Calm down mate."

August stepped away from Emma and marched up to Hook, "No one has time for you right now pirate, just back away and let us sort this out." He spat.

Hook rose to his challenge, "Or you'll do what, mate?" he glared.

August laughed under his breath, before bringing his arm back and punching Hook's jaw, causing Hook to stumble backwards slightly. Hook held his jaw, sending a death glare at August, "You shouldn't have done that." He replied menacingly. Hook advanced towards August, getting ready to hit back, but before he could, his vision was blocked by a head of blonde hair. Hook froze and watched the blonde woman.

Emma put her hands up, one in front of each man, "Guys! Calm down, I don't need this right now!" she yelled, her head flicking to both August and Hook. She looked at August, "Please?" August sighed and nodded, stepping away. Her head then turned to Hook, her eyes asking him to stop. Emma was surprised that as suddenly as she looked at him, he'd already lowered his hand, as if he could read her expression in a millisecond. Ignoring that, she lowered both her hands, "Thank you," she said as she stepped to the side, "so what do we do?"

"You definitely can't go home, you can stay with me. You, Henry and Pongo, I'll always be around that way too." August offered.

Emma shook her head, "Thank you August, but we'll only be ten minutes away from our home. If they know where we live, likelihood is that they'll be searching the town." Emma took a deep breath, "We can't stay here."

"But Emma-"

"But nothing August! We can't stay here. Everyday we're here, Henry's at risk."

August looked at Emma, "Where will you go? You can't travel through the forests, you know how dangerous they are."

Emma nodded, "I know, I'll find a way, we just need to get to the next town. At least we'll be safe, for a while."

"I'll take you."

Emma and August turned to face Hook, their faces showing confusion and shock. "What?" Emma asked.

"Is it really so hard to understand Swan? You can stay on my ship and I'll take you to the next town."

Emma looked at Hook, her eyebrow raised "Why are you offering us your help?"

Hook shrugged, "I may be a pirate love, but I'm not heartless. I won't let someone risk losing their family, if all it would take is for me to simply take them to another town. Do I need more of a reason than that?" he asked.

Emma stared at Hook, her eyes searching his for any inch of a lie or falsity. Finding none, she took a few steps towards him. "But I still owe you. You owe me nothing Hook."

Hook smirked, walking towards Emma until they were only inches apart, "Well maybe I'll just ask for another kiss love." His smirk widened.

"Kiss?! What?!" August snapped.

Emma and Hook ignored him, as she sent him a smirk that challenged his, "Well maybe… that's a deal I wouldn't mind." Emma looked into Hook's eyes as Hook looked back into hers, for a moment there was silence. No sounds of the waves, or of the birds, not even the sound of breathing. Emma felt the want to step forward, to get closer to him. As soon as she realised it, she stopped and cleared her throat, causing Hook to snap out of his thoughts. She stepped away from Hook, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Are you sure you're okay with helping us?"

"Quite sure lass."

"Emma, you can't do this, you can't trust him! He's a _pirate." _His eyes almost pleading Emma to reconsider.

Emma tilted her head slightly, "-And my only choice. I'm sorry August, I have to… for Henry."

August sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm coming too."

"Sorry mate, but the invitation wasn't extended to you." Hook stared at him.

August threw Hook a glare, "I don't care _mate, _they're _my _family and I'm coming."

"But August, the tavern, your life is here."

August shook his head and smiled at Emma, "No, my life is wherever you and Henry are. Besides, I know that Graham has wanted to take charge of _The Carpenter _for a while and I think he's more than up to it."

Emma wrapped her arms around August, "Thank you."

August nodded, hugging Emma, "No problem."

They pulled apart and Emma turned to Hook, "So when do we leave?"

"First light tomorrow morning, I suggest you get your affairs in order." Hook looked at August, "And if you're late, we'll be leaving without you."

August scoffed, "Don't worry _Hook, _I'll be here."

"Oh good." Hook replied sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Hook, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay on your ship tonight, with Henry. There's nothing I need to do before we leave anyway."

Hook bowed mockingly, "Of course milady."

"Thanks." Emma turned to August and smiled, "Go and sort everything out with Graham."

"I will, but Hook," August looked at Hook, "Don't you _dare _leave any earlier than we agreed."

"I'm a pirate but I'm also a man of my word. My ship won't sail before the appointed time."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't leave." Emma smiled again at August as he smiled back, pulling her into a quick hug, "Okay, I'll see you soon." August let go of Emma and left the ship.

Emma sighed, "Right, good night Hook," she said as she walked towards the captain's cabin. As she reached the door, Hook's voice halted her, "Swan?" Emma turned and looked at him, "What?" For a moment Hook stared at her and Emma shifted under his gaze. She felt uncomfortable, like he was judging her. No, more like he was seeing straight through her, which made her feel completely on edge in his presence.

"What is it Hook?" she repeated, her eyes meeting his.

"Doesn't matter." He paused, "Good night Swan," he said as he walked towards the crews cabins. This time it was Emma's voice that cut through the air and made him stop, "Hook?" he turned to her, his eyes questioning, "Thanks," she said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Hook dipped his head in acknowledgment, "You're welcome Swan."

Emma turned away and entered the cabin, as Hook walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**This took a bit longer to do than I planned, mainly because I had a busy week at university! But I finally finished the chapter, although it's a bit shorter than I wanted it, but hopefully I'll have the next one up real soon to make up for it! :D Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews already, they make me smile each time I get an email about any of them! Thank youuuuuu! **

**& UGH. Seriously that moment in 3x14 – I was like just kiss alreaaaaady! You both want to! UGH. FEELS. But 3x15 is looking awesome! :D Can't wait for all the rumple scenes 3**


	5. The Beauty of the Sea

**I don't own the characters or OUAT. Wish I did, then I could write so much stuff for CS -wishful thinking-**

**WARNING: At the end of the chapter, in my notes, I've ranted about 3x15. If you haven't seen it, DO NOT READ ANY OF THE BOLD WRITING. MASSIVE SPOILERS. You've been warned… Now let's get on with this:**

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning to the sounds of shouting and yelling. Her eyes fluttered open as she focused on her surroundings. When her eyes focused, she was startled at first, sitting up in the bed quickly. As soon as she sat up, she calmed down, remembering that she was on Hook's ship. Honestly, that really didn't sit well with Emma, she didn't like not knowing the place where she was, she stayed on the ship because of Henry and Pongo, and that she really didn't need anything from her home, she didn't even want to chance going back. That's why she'd stayed on Hook's ship, but it still didn't make her feel any better. Her mind ran through everything that had happened over the last few days, from her meeting with Hook to Henry and August, to Pongo, her home and that devastating note that was found. It was just too much to process, their life has done a complete 180 in a matter of days. Emma's gaze moved to Henry, who was still sleeping with Pongo by his side, it killed Emma that she would have to tell him when he awoke, that they'd be leaving, never to come back. And Emma knew that he'd find out why, he just had that way of getting things out of you. Emma then looked at her bag that was still on the chair in the cabin, remembering about the dagger she'd brought for Henry. She'd still give it to him, he needed protection, now more than ever.

She slowly peeled herself out of the bed, careful not to wake Henry up, she wanted him to sleep, continue to dream. Carefully she stood up, and sorted herself out, inwardly cursing that she didn't have another set of clothes. Emma put her shoes on and made her way to the deck. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned, slightly taken aback. She'd never seen a ship getting ready to sail, nor (before yesterday) had she step foot on a ship. She marvelled at the speed in which the men were readying the ship, some were sorting out sails, some were just mopping the decks, others were carrying things on board from the dock. Her eyes darted in all directions, trying to pick up on everything. Then her eyes landed on the sea, she never really had a chance to look at it yesterday. She was speechless at its beauty. She walked over to the railings, taking every care not to get in the way of any of the men rushing about. When she got there, she leant on the railings, taking a deep breath and gazing out to the sea. It really was beautiful, like nothing she'd ever seen, the morning sun was reflected on the clear, calm sea, and it was shining almost like diamonds. For the first time in a while, Emma felt at peace.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Emma jumped slightly at the new presence, not turning to face Hook, she answered, "It really is. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Hook walked up to the railing, leaning on it beside Emma. He didn't look at her, his eyes only gazing out to sea, entranced by its beauty, as he always had been.

"I understand why you love it so much, Hook." Emma said, her eyes glancing over to him. She was taken slightly aback by the expression on his face, one of love, adoration. She'd never seen him with such a face, she felt like she could just stare at him all day. She blinked hard, _'Now is _not _the time Emma! Don't think like that.' _She didn't realise that when her eyes left him and she focused back on the sea, Hook's eyes were the ones to glance in her direction. He gazed at her, "Aye, that I do, love. That I do."

"Mum?"

Emma's back straightened and she spun round to meet Henry as he walked towards her, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "Why are we still on the pirate ship?" Emma took a deep breath, "Well, I've got some news kid."

Henry looked up at her, as her hands fell onto his shoulders, "Oh, what is it?"

"I know it's sudden, but erm, we're kind of moving." She looked at Henry as his eyes widened. "What? Why? Mum, this is our home!"

"I know Henry, listen to me," she said as she bent down to his height and looked him in the eyes, "… something happened, that means we need to leave. It's dangerous in this town now, after what happened to our home."

Henry stared back at Emma, "But mum, what about Uncle August, Pongo, everything we have is here!"

Emma pulled him into a tight hug, "I know Henry, but _please_ just trust me, okay?" Emma felt Henry's head nod slightly, "Okay." Emma pulled back and looked at him, a small smile appearing on her lips, "Thanks kid, and just so you know August's coming with us."

Henry's eyes lit up, "Really? That's great… but what about Pongo?" his voice trailing off as he looked down.

"Don't worry lad, the dog will be coming too." Hook spoke up from behind Emma. Hook wasn't intending to talk, or even interrupt this moment between the two, he had no right to after all. He didn't even have the right to witness it really, it was none of his business. But when he watched Emma's interaction with her son, he felt a longing to be a part of it. He had no idea where it came from, it certainly wasn't like him to feel something like that, but still it happened.

"Really? We're all going?" Henry's eyes lit up again as he looked at Hook, a huge grin appearing on his face. "That's right kid." Emma smiled again as she ruffled his hair. Hook had walked forward slightly, so he was standing next to Emma.

"But how are we getting to our next home? Are we walking?" Henry looked at Emma, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Well, we're on our transport now, we'll be travelling on this ship."

Henry's eyes lit up even more (if that was possible), "Really? Okay, that's _awesome_. I've always wanted to sail a pirate ship." He said, almost jumping up and down in excited.

Hook chuckled, "Well lad, we've got a few days at sea, perhaps I can teach you."

"You'd do that?!"

"As long as it's okay with your mother, I don't see why not." Henry and Hook both looked over at Emma. She looked between both of them, seeing the excitement on Henry's face made her agree instantly, "Sure kid, go nuts." Emma smiled down at her son again, "Now why don't you go get some water to take to Pongo?" Henry nodded eagerly, "Okay, see you later." He said as he ran off in search of water. Emma turned to Hook, "You'd do that for him?"

Hook looked at her, his eyebrow raised, "Does it surprise you love?"

"Well, you are a pirate."

"Aye, that I am Swan. But although I may seem like it at times, I'm not a completely heartless bastard."

"Is that so?" Emma turned her body, facing his, she looked up at him. He looked back at her, a smirk appearing on his face, as their eyes locked. "Fancy finding out love?" Hook teased as he stepped closer to Emma, his eyes never leaving hers and his smirk only widening. Emma took a step closer, a smirk almost appearing on her own face.

August cleared his throat loudly, causing Emma to jump and take a step back from Hook. Hook stayed where he was, only glaring straight at August. He returned the glare back before turning to Emma, "Emma, is Henry awake yet?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, he woke up a little while ago. I told him what was happening… apart from the note. So please August, keep that quiet okay?" Her eyes pleading.

"Of course." August nodded and smiled. Emma looked at Hook, "You keep it quiet too."

Hook lowered his head in agreement, "Certainly love. Right, now that everyone's here, shall we depart?"

Emma nodded, "Let's get out of here."

Hook bowed, "As you wish milady." Before anything else could be said, Hook ran up the helm, yelling orders at the crew. Hearing their captain, they raced around the ship, doing what needed to be done. August and Emma just stared, almost gaping, at what was happening around them. "Right lads! Let's leave shall we? Weigh anchor!" Emma couldn't help but watch Hook, noticing how at home he seemed as he stood there, manoeuvring the ship. After a few moments they were moving away from the docks, heading out to the open sea. Emma tore her eyes away from Hook, to look out at the sea, being entranced by its beauty for a second time this morning. She walked over to the railings again, staring out. She heard footsteps running behind her, she didn't have to look to know that it was Henry. He stood beside her, leaning against the railing, staring over it at the sea. "This is so cool mum! I can't believe we're actually on a pirate ship. It's awesome!"

Emma laughed slightly, "You really are excited about this."

Henry looked up at Emma, "Of course, who doesn't love pirates?!" Emma scoffed lightly, knowing that Henry had always had a fascination with pirates. And no matter how many times she warned him about pirates, how they were trouble, horrible, not to be trusted… he never wavered from his fascination with them. Although he always swore to Emma that he'd never actually become one, he just loved the idea. It really made Emma laugh that his obsession with them never faltered, that's something she'd always admired about her son, how he was always true to himself. That's what really hit Emma hard, how could anyone want to hurt her son? He was so kind, so sweet. If anything, it made Emma's resolve stronger, to protect him always, to keep him safe. And she knew that she would do anything in her power to keep him away from whoever wants to take him away from her.

Henry looked around the ship, his eyes stopping on August, "Uncle August! You're really coming with us?" He grinned as he ran up to him.

August chuckled, looking down at his nephew, "Of course Henry, you and Emma are the only family I have, I'd go with you two anywhere." He smiled at the brown haired boy.

Henry's grinned stayed on his face, "I'm glad you're with us."

"Me too." August laughed and started play fighting with Henry.

* * *

The day went on, nothing eventful happening. The ship had gotten out to the open sea, there was nothing around and nothing to be seen in the distance. It was quiet and peaceful, Emma found it calming, with just the calm rocking of the ship on the water, the chatter of the other pirates, the occasional bark from Pongo and the laughing from Henry. It made her feel more at home than she dared to think. To be honest the thought had crossed her mind earlier that day. If they were to stay on Hook's ship, to be constantly moving about, whoever was after Henry would probably never catch him, he'd be safer. But Emma couldn't bring herself to even think of asking Hook about it, let alone actually going through with it. It would be dangerous, pirates were trouble and she didn't want Henry to get too used to the 'pirate life', it wasn't what she wanted. So she soon buried that idea, hoping it would never surface again, because if it did, she was afraid she'd actually ask Hook about it. She couldn't owe him anything else, she just couldn't, not to mention everyday she was here, with him, it was also dangerous for her. Dangerous because he knew how to take a look over her walls, he could see through her, read her like a book. It made her feel uncomfortable, vulnerable, like at any given moment those walls could just crumble, and she couldn't afford that. She refused to let that happen, not again, not after everything. She couldn't afford to think of anyone but Henry, that's all that mattered.

After a few moments of staring out to sea, like Emma had done so many times already, she retreated back to the cabin and fished the dagger out of her bag. She hid it behind her back as she returned to the deck, her eyes searching for Henry. After a second she found him sitting with Pongo on the other side of the ship. She made her way towards him. When she got closer, he looked up and smiled, "Hi mum." he said, stroking Pongo.

"Hey kid, how's Pongo doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him, with one hand still hiding the dagger.

"Better, Hook says he'll be able to walk long distances in a few days."

Emma smiled, "That's great news. Listen Henry, I've got something to give you." She started, which made him stop stroking Pongo and turn his attention completely to her. His eyebrow shot up, "Really, what?"

"Well I picked it up yesterday before…" Emma trailed off, she took a breath and continued, "Since I was thinking that it was about time you had something to protect yourself with. I wasn't going to get you one until next year, but nows as good a time as any." She said, pulling the dagger out and holding it in front of Henry. "Here, kid."

Henry stared at Emma, before carefully taking the dagger from her hands. He looked at the sheath, staring at the intricate designs on it, his eyes flicked to the golden wolf design, "Wow, this is amazing, that wolf is so cool!" Emma smiled at him as she watched him pull the dagger out slowly, studying it carefully. "Are you really sure I'm ready for this mum?" He asked, his eyes looking back at her.

"More sure than ever." She smiled, "Just be careful with it okay? Don't mess around with it."

Henry nodded and smiled back, covering the dagger back up and placing it next to him. He leapt at Emma, his arms wrapping around her neck, "Thanks mum."

Emma's arms grasped him, smiling into him, "You're welcome Henry."

They pulled apart. Emma watched Henry as he tied the dagger in its sheath, to his trousers, making sure it was secure before it let it go. Emma stood up and ruffled his hair before walking away to talk with August.

* * *

It had been hours since Henry had gone to bed, again with Pongo. They were still staying in Hook's cabin, by his insistence. Not that she'd reject his offer, it was the nicest place on the ship and she was glad it was her son who was getting it. Emma also stayed with Henry in that room, and August shared the crew's quarters with the rest of the crew. However, tonight, Emma couldn't sleep. Realising that she wasn't anywhere close, she pulled on her shoes and left the cabin, walking onto the deck. She was thankful that they'd all been given a change of clothes to wear. Luckily for Henry there was a pirate, who was quite young, around 19 Emma would've guessed, meaning that some of his clothes fit Henry. As for August, he'd already got some his clothes when he returned to the tavern. What Emma couldn't believe was that Hook had given her clothes, the clothes of a woman. She didn't dare to ask him why he had women's clothes, she just took them and thanked him. And thankfully the woman was roughly her size, they fit her nicely, she didn't actually mind the leather, although it was a bit weird to get used to. She'd never understand how Hook could wear it constantly.

Walking onto the dock, her eyes instantly went to the sea, as they always did. The moonlight was bouncing of the tranquil waves, lighting up the deck of the ship in a gentle glow. She'd never get over how breath taking the view was. She approached the railings and jumped up onto it, letting her legs dangle over the side as she took in the view. She closed her eyes, enjoying the calm.

"Be careful Swan, you might end up falling in and we wouldn't want that would we?" Hook smirked at her.

Emma's eyelids lifted, she didn't need to turn around to see that smirk, she could feel it, as strong as she could feel his gaze setting in her back. She fidgeted slightly under his gaze, inwardly thanking the fact that she hadn't jumped when he spoke and perhaps fallen into the sea. Finally she spun round, facing Hook, her back now to the sea. "I'm always careful." She threw back.

"Of course love." Hook's smirk never once left his face as he walked up to the railing, standing beside her, only a few meters away. She could feel the heat of his body on her, she inwardly cursed at herself for even focusing on that for longer than was necessary. "Can't sleep Hook?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm a light sleeper," he shrugged. "What about you lass? Why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Is that so? Well, maybe we could do _something _to help tire you out, love?" He wriggled his eyebrows as he leaned in.

She stared back at him, her eyebrow rose, "Can you really not have a conversation without making something suggestive?"

"Not often love." He smirked, still moving closer towards her. Emma didn't move from where she was, like before she found herself rooted to the spot under his cerulean gaze. Her eyes followed him as his head passed hers, and she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "What do you say?" Hook stayed there for a moment. Emma could feel her body weaken slightly, her body almost submitting to him. But she quickly cleared her mind, trying to pull her focus away from him and on to anything else – which was a _lot _harder than she first anticipated. She learnt back slightly, causing him to take a step back from her, so he could look at her. She slowly slipped off the railing, so she was standing in front of him on the deck. She felt a lot more comfortable now with both her feet on the floor.

She crossed her arms in front of her, "What exactly is this game you're playing Hook?"

Hook tried to play innocent, "I'm sorry Swan, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me."

He shrugged, "I'm not."

She took a step towards the pirate, "Oh but you are. I can tell Hook." She smirked.

He then took a step towards her, taking them back to the same distance they were only moments ago. "You bloody infuriate me, Swan, you know that?" He said as his gaze pierced hers.

If it were possible, she took another step towards Hook, closing whatever open air they had left between them. "Good."

Hook didn't know what came over him. One minute he was actually getting angry and infuriated with this blonde woman in front of him and the next he was kissing her. He couldn't quite process what happened. It was that simple look on her face, it was so damn _enticing. 'Damn you Swan.' _Hook thought, but those thoughts were quickly wiped away as he kissed her more eagerly, to his surprise she pushed back with just as much need. At some point she had uncrossed her arms and pulled on the collar of his coat, pulling him down, closer. Hook's hand reached up, tangling itself in her hair, pulling her head closer, whilst his hook rested on her lower back.

Emma was confused and startled at his actions, even if she really should've expected it from him. But as soon as his lips touched hers, something ignited in her. It sparked so quickly, it scared her. But at this moment, she couldn't think about that, she refused to. She knew if she thought about it too much, she'd pull away and this felt too good to pull away from. She felt herself being pushed backwards slightly, until she hit the railings of the ship. She was pushed against it even more by Hook, who was continuing to kiss her. She could swear that he was trying to suck the life out of her. He kissed her more eagerly, his tongue tracing along her lip. As quickly as he did that, Emma's mouth opened, his tongue shot inside her mouth even quicker. This had to stop, Emma needed air.

Although she'd never admit it out loud, she reluctantly pulled away from Hook. Her eyes stayed looking at their feet, as she attempted to catch her breath. He certainly had some kind of effect on her, that was for sure. And by the sounds of it, so had she. She heard Hook's breathing was equal to hers. Her breath was finally slowing down, and she looked up, noticing Hook hadn't moved, and he was staring at her. She looked back at him, and opened her mouth,

"Hook-"

A huge wave crashed to the side of the ship, causing it to rock heavily. Also causing Emma to stumble forwards, Hook's arms instinctively went up to catch her and she fell into his arms. Then another wave hit the ship, making it rock again. Emma and Hook quickly jumped apart, her eyes widening, "Hook, what's going on?"

He scanned the sea, "You better find something to hang onto love, there's a storm coming."

* * *

**So here it is chapter 5, this was a little longer, and I hope that it made up for the last update! …. Thank you as always for all my wonderful readers, and every favourite, follow and review makes my day!**

**Oh & in reply to 'Shelllee24' - there's no real reason for choosing his counterpart/Neal, over his EF name/Baelfire. I always see him as Neal when he's with Emma I guess? **

* * *

**WARNING SPOILERS FOR 3x15: **

**On another note: 3x15! That was NOT okay, It was SO not okay to kill Neal ;A; I'm just going to rant about the episode here, you can just ignore this if you like… BUT SERIOUSLY. I'm so in denial right now! I was so happy during some of the episode, Hook/Emma – just the looks they were giving each other, ughhh –endless feels-… Sassy Hook again! Belle and Neal working together, Hook/Neal moment with the hug was just too beautiful, he called him Killian ;w; Outlaw Queen too, the way Regina looked at Robin and Roland; love them! and then it all turned ;A; Although out of all the theories I've heard about Rumple, that wasn't one I thought of, but it was pretty interesting…but ugh Neal ;A; I'm so done, and Henry not knowing UGH. OUAT you will be my death. I also want to carry on ranting, I was really pissed when I looked on the OUAT tag on tumblr, people saying they won't watch the show because of his death, how do they know he won't come back? He might? Even if he doesn't, it's a sad reason to stop watching a show you've been following. Also I noticed how people were bitching about these shipping wars, it pisses me off to no end, of course all you know I'm obviously a hardcore CS shipper, but I don't care if other people hate them, or like swanfire (;A;) I actually like Swanfire, it just annoys me that now a lot of Swanfire shippers (or CS haters in general) are having a go at the writers saying they only killed Neal to pave the way for CS. Which I don't think is true! At least I don't want it to be! Although I love CS, I don't want this to cause them to get together by the season finale – during next season sure, GIMME CS, but yeah it wouldn't be right to just throw them together when Emma's just lost Neal, yeah sure I love every CS moment and if it happens, I'd love it really.. But I don't really want it yet, not with everything that just happened…. SORRY ABOUT MY RANT. I JUST HAD TO PUT IT SOMEWHERE. I'M SORRY. But it'll be nice to know what you all thought of 3x15? :) Maybe not in as much detail haha SORRY AGAIN.**

**But yes 3x16, I swear the bitch better not hurt Regina, I'll be even more pissed! Evil always wins! **


	6. Stormy Seas

**Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or the characters, and as such, I am unable to create my Captain Swan wishes for the show. So my fic is going to have to do that for me. **

**A/N: You may have realised that my penname has changed, I'm no longer xperfecttears - My new penname being 'takealeapoffaith' – I bet you can all guess where that quote's from? ;) Anyway, enough of that, let's continue!**

* * *

Emma's eyes widened, as she steadied herself again when another wave hit the ship harshly. Emma could've sworn she saw Hook's arms lift up again, as if he was indeed ready to catch her… again. Inwardly she thanked that she hadn't fallen over a second time, and looked at Hook, "What? A Storm? What do we do?"

Hook looked at Emma briefly then ran across the deck to the crew's cabins, yelling at the top of his voice as he loudly entered, "Get up _now! _We have a storm to deal with!" He noticed how all the crew quickly awoke and scrambled to their feet, running past the captain and onto the deck. Hook noticed August, who was walking towards him.

"Anything I can do?" he asked genuinely.

Hook's eyebrow raised, "Come with me." To be honest, Hook really didn't want his help, it wasn't because they had taken an instant disliking to each other, it was because he was inexperienced. Hook didn't want to risk it really, because of that inexperience, he could cause the whole crew trouble, or he could even cause harm to himself, which he was sure the Swan girl would never forgive him for. But when Hook had looked out at the sea moments before, although at the moment the storm was mild, easy, he could tell that eventually it wouldn't be so easy. He could always tell the types of storms that were headed their way, roughly how long they'd last for and even how bad they would get. He hadn't known why this started, it was just something that happened when he was aboard his first ship over 300 years ago. Hook always thanked the Gods for that ability, it had helped him and his crew numerous times, which is why they were all still alive and kicking. However, Hook was worried as he could tell this would be one of the worst storms he'd ever encounter and so he reluctantly agreed to the man's help. He left the crew's cabins, August following him quickly. He reached Smee and turned to August, "Right Mr. Smee. This man is here to help, tell him what to do."

The short, plump man nodded at Hook, "Aye Cap." August nodded and stood next to Smee, as he told him what to do, holding the ropes to keep the ship from tipping. Hook ran up to the helm, he put his hand and namesake on the wheel and yelled to the crew, "Right lads! This is going to get bloody ugly soon! Keep your focus and brace yourselves!" In reply he heard a chorus of 'Ayes'.

Hook was ready for this. There was no way he'd be taken to Davy Jones' Locker now, not when he'd already survived through so much, so many centuries, many storms. Hook's eyes flicked to the blonde on the deck, his eyes widened as his eyes then landed on the small boy stumbling next to her. The ship was now rocking furiously, as the clouds opened and rain poured harshly onto the deck, causing Henry to slip. Emma grabbed him just before he fell. Hook watched them, his anger rising, they shouldn't be here, every moment they were on deck, their lives were in danger. Sure, Hook was ready, but he refused to be the one to put the lass and her kid in harm's way, if they didn't really have to be. He raised his voice above the wind and the rain, "SWAN! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Emma's head snapped up to the helm, she noticed Hook, and even from this distance she noticed his tense shoulders and the anger that flashed across his face, which was also joined by… worry? How could a pirate be worried or even show concern someone they barely knew. Actually how could a pirate show concern for _anyone _apart from themselves? Emma snapped out of her thoughts, grabbing Henry's arm and pulling him towards the Captain's cabin, yelling back to him, "Hook's right kid! You need to stay where it's safe!"

She yanked on the door, gently pushing Henry inside, he stumbled onto the bed beside Pongo, who was barking loudly. She guessed it was the motion of the ship, and he probably sensed the danger coming. "Stay with Pongo."

"But Mum!"

Emma wasted no time, turning her back and slamming the door behind her, thanking that the door could be locked from the outside. After locking the door, she ran up the stairs to where Hook was. He noticed her ascending the stairs and sighed in annoyance, "Swan, I already told you to leave, protect your lad!"

Emma shook her head, "He's fine! He's in your cabin with Pongo! I locked the door so he can't wander onto the deck."

"I told you that to get _you _out of here too Swan!" He replied, his hands gripping the ship's wheel tighter as another wave crashed against the ship. Emma took a step back to keep herself upright, "But I can help Hook!"

Hook stared at her, her hair was soaked from the rain, as were her clothes. He noticed how the rain was constantly dripping down her face. She continued, "Just let me help!" she almost yelled at the pirate, her jaw set. He cursed loudly as he noticed this, meaning there was no way she was going to agree to go wait for this storm to subside.

"Fine!" Hook almost roared back at her, which made her falter for a second. She quickly gathered herself, "What can I do?"

Hook motioned to the deck, "Help them with the ropes." He didn't dare argue with the blonde, who had already ran back down to the deck. His eyes watched her, making sure she was safe. He didn't really understand it, but he couldn't bear the thought that she was right in the middle of it, in harm's way. He noticed as her legs almost gave away under her, due to the rushing water gathering on the deck. This was not going to end well.

After a few moments, Hook held his breath as a huge wave flew over the railings, flooding the deck. He watched as it crashed into a small group of the crew, his heart stopping as he noticed the flash of blonde in the middle of that group. His eyes darted across the deck watching three members of the crew fly to the opposite side of the deck. He calmed slightly as he saw all three members gather themselves and stand back up. He realised that he hadn't spotted Emma in the group, his eyes frantically searched the deck, nothing. He felt his heart drop, there she was, hanging off the railing over the thrashing waves of the sea. Hook yelled, "SWAN!"

This caused all of the crew to glance over to the opposite side of the deck, there were a few gasps followed by August's voice, "EMMA!" He let go of the ropes quickly, causing all of the crew to jump forward, Smee yelled over the sound of the crashing waves and the rain, "Don't let go of the ropes or the whole ship will be swallowed by the sea!"

August yelled at Smee, "BUT IT'S MY SISTER! I WILL NOT LET HER DROWN, I-"

Emma's scream halted August as he paled, again yelling, "EMMA! HOLD ON!" As August moved again to run to her, somebody ran past him, when his eyes focused again he realised that it was in fact, Hook. Smee yelled again, "Grab back onto the ropes! We'll all die if you don't!"

August's eyes flicked back over to Hook, who was almost at the railings. He quickly grabbed the ropes again and Smee thanked him, "The Cap will get her, just hold on!" August nodded slightly, holding onto the ropes to keep the ship stable.

Hook was almost at the railings, his heart was beating fast, his mouth was dry. He yelled, "EMMA, HOLD ON!"

Emma yelled back weakly, "Hurry!" Emma knew she couldn't hold on much longer, she was struggling to keep her grip. She tried to pull herself back up but that only made things worse, one of her hands lost their grip. Emma yelled again as she held on with one arm, "I CAN'T HOLD ON!" She could feel her grip weakening on her remaining hand, her arm was aching, she knew in a second she'd fall and that would be it. She'd drown. Silent tears pierced her eyes, she wasn't scared of dying in particular, she was afraid of leaving Henry. It pained her to know she'd be leaving him, she knew August would look after him, but it still didn't lessen the pain of not being with him. She knew what it was like to not have your parents, sure she had Marco and August her whole life, however that didn't change the fact that her birth parents _abandoned _her. They just left her on the side of a road, alone. She didn't want that for Henry. Emma could feel her fingers slipping from the railings, one by one each finger let go. She pressed her eyes tightly together, anticipating the fall.

Then there was the darkness. Emma could just barely make out the yell that followed, "SWAN!"

* * *

Hook was pacing across the deck, backwards and forwards, in front of his cabin. His heart was racing, his mouth was still dry. He licked his lips to try to moisten them, however it didn't help at all. The storm had finished abruptly, only five minutes after Emma fell into the sea. Since then, it had been way over eight hours. Eight hours since she fell. Eight hours since Hook jumped in after her. Eight hours since he had pulled her up. And eight _excruciatingly _long hours later, Hook was still waiting on the news. After saving her, he let August look after her, only carrying her to his cabin as August unlocked the door and comforted a distressed and upset Henry. Hook decided then that it wasn't his place to be the one who looked after her, even if he had been the one to save her. Just because he did, did not give him the right to be with her constantly, that was the job for her son and brother, not a particular pirate captain, who had nothing to do with what happened to Emma. He didn't care, did he? Hook stifled a laugh, knowing how much of a lie that was. He knew he cared for her, but he was sure it was just attraction, that was all. The fact that he _couldn't _have her, that's the only reason he pined for her. That's it. All there was to it, Hook refused to believe it was _anything _else.

His ears perked up when he heard the door to his cabin open, he stopped where he was and glanced over to the door, noticing the small boy's head poking out. Hook watched as his eyes scanned the deck, until they landed on Hook's. The boy slipped out of the door, shutting it behind him and rushed over to Hook.

"Everything all right, lad?" Hook asked, his heart still beating heavily against his chest.

Henry nodded slightly, "Yeah, well no. But she's getting there. Uncle August said it'll be a few more hours yet. We just have to keep an eye on her." He looked up at Hook.

Hook looked down at the brown haired boy and couldn't help but ruffle his hair, "You've done well looking after your mother. She'll be proud when she wakes."

Henry nodded back eagerly, a small smile on his lips, "Hopefully she'll be awake soon!"

Hook agreed and sent Henry back to stay with his mother. Hook sighed heavily and walked over to the railings, leaning his elbows on them. He watched the sea, taking in every sight, sound and smell. He took another breath, this time trying to calm himself. At least it was good news. Although the weight still hadn't lifted, she still hadn't woken. And until she did, Hook would not be calm. As he surveyed the sea, he inwardly cursed to himself. Just _why _did he care? Even if it was just attraction, Captain Hook _does not care. _Killian Jones on the other hand, _does. _He couldn't afford to be Killian Jones, it was too much history, too much pain, just too much for Hook to handle. He _needed _to be Captain Hook, needed to go fully ahead with his plans for revenge with no wavering feelings on the matter and as Killian Jones, he couldn't do that.

* * *

Emma still saw darkness. She wondered why it was so dark, but she couldn't work it out. She tried to move, only to be answered with pain. Her body ached, her head hurt, her eyes were in pain, her throat was dry. She tried to remember what had happened, nothing. After a few moments, or what she assumed was only moments, she tried to open her eyes. They stung, but she carefully and slowly peeled her eyes open, blinking hard, trying to adjust the light. When her eyes were fully opened, she scanned the room, her eyes landing on the small boy resting in the chair near to her. She smiled but feeling the strain on her cracked lips, she winched slightly. She began tasting an irony substance, more specifically blood. She guessed her lips had just split open due to their dryness. She tried to speak, but only a few cracked and broken words came out. Emma kept her eyes on her son, and tried clearing her throat, she needed water. Her eyes left Henry and looked around the room to see if there was any water. As she was looking, she heard Henry shift. Her eyes flicked back to him, when they did, her eyes met his. Then a huge smiled graced the small boys face as he leapt up to get closer to the bed.

"Mum! You're awake!" He said, still smiling.

Emma looked at him, managing a smile. She tried to speak again, only to hear the same noises as before. Henry ran out of the cabin and came back a few seconds later with water and people trailing behind him. He gave her the flask of water. She slowly managed to sit up slightly, and drank all of the water Henry had given her. She cleared her throat again, this time however, words replaced the noises, "Hey kid." She smiled again at Henry as he smiled back, "I'm glad you're okay, mum! We all are!"

Emma's eyes glanced over to the doorway, landing on August and Hook. Both of which were smiling. Although even in these circumstances she felt a bit uneasy with how Hook smiled at her, he smiled like he was relieved, like he was actually _thankful _that she was okay. August was smiling widely at her and walked towards her, "Glad to see you're awake."

"Me too." Emma spoke softly.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Swan."

Emma looked behind August and stared at Hook. She nodded slightly, "Sorry… But what happened?"

Hook raised his eyebrow, "You don't remember anything?" He took a few steps forwards. When Emma shook her head, he sighed, "Well I think that makes sense." He spoke as he turned away, leaving the cabin. Before he walked out of the door, he looked over his shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay, Swan." Then he left. Emma stared after him for a moment, before focusing back on her family, continuing with her earlier questioning, "So uh, what actually happened? I remember there being a storm… and then nothing."

Henry spoke up, "I don't know mum, since you locked me in here with Pongo." His tone wasn't as bad as Emma would've thought, he clearly saw why she had done it now, for his own safety. Or what happened to her could've happened to him. As if on cue of his name, the door was pushed opened by Smee as a dalmatian walked into the room. Smee smiled at Emma, "The poor dog was just sitting in front of the door, so I figured I'd let him in." With that he closed the door behind him. Pongo walked over to Emma, placing his head on the bed beside her, she smiled fully at him, bringing her hand up to scratch behind his ear, "Hey boy." In reply he made a small whining sound which made Emma scratch his ear again, "Don't worry, I'm okay." She said with a reassuring smile. This time he didn't whine, but stayed where he was.

Emma looked back up to August, "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

August nodded, "Well after you locked Henry in here, you helped us with the ropes. It was fine for a while but as the rain got heavier and the waves increased in size, a wave crashed over the deck causing you and about three other crew members to crash into the opposite side of the railings-"

Emma interrupted, "So how did I fall in?"

"Well, while the other crew members crashed into the railings, you must've been pushed over or through one of the gaps. And you were…" August paused, his eyes glossy, "You were… hanging over the edge, just there dangling over the sea…" He trailed off.

Emma took a deep breath, and looked at August like she was trying to piece together the memories, "I'm guessing I fell?"

August merely nodded.

"And how did I get back?"

August fidgeted slightly as he sighed heavily, "Hook… he saved you." August still hated admitting that the pirate captain was in fact the one who saved his little sister. Of course, he would be ever thankful to him for saving her, but he didn't have to like it, or him. Even after all this.

Emma's mouth opened slightly in shock, "He-He what? Hook _saved me? _Are you sure? How?" She said quickly, clearly showing that she didn't believe it for a second. However, it spooked her more because she saw no lie in August's eyes, and why on Earth would he lie about this anyway? There would be no reason to. So why had Hook saved her? Out of obligation that she was a guest on his ship? Out of the simple decency that Henry would lose his mother? Or did he just not want to be the cause of someone's death, or have someone die on his ship? There was no way the reason for his heroic rescue was because he actually _cared _about her, that just wasn't possible.

"Don't sound too surprised, love." Hook's voice broke through all of her thoughts and she glanced up to see him leaning in the doorway, his eyes on hers.

She raised an eyebrow, "Can you blame me?"

He shrugged, smirking, "Guess not." He straightened himself up and walked towards Emma, glancing to the side to look at August and Henry, "Mind if I have a minute with her?"

August's eyes were like fire, Henry on the other hand was happy to give them a moment as he took Pongo and left the room telling Emma that he'd be back soon. Emma agreed and then turned her focus to August and before he could say anything, she shook her head, "I'm fine August."

His eyes protested but he backed down and nodded at Emma, "Fine." As he left he shot warning glances towards Hook, who only smirked in response. August left and Hook turned back to Emma, who was still sitting up in the bed. "How're you feeling Swan?"

Emma's eyebrow raised again, was he asking out of concern? She shrugged in reply, "Okay, could be better but I can't complain. I'm alive after all."

Hook nodded, "Aye. That you are lass."

A few moments of silence followed, Emma stole a few glances at Hook. She noticed he had conflict in his eyes, and not only that it was written all over his face. She couldn't help but wonder why, however she decided to ask him something else, something she _needed _the answer to. She cleared her throat, causing him to look at her, "Why did you save me?"

Hook looked slightly taken aback by her question, it's not like he wasn't expecting it. After all, August would have definitely told her what had happened during the storm. But it still took him by surprise. He gathered himself, trying to think of an answer. Why had he saved her? Should he be truthful and tell her that he didn't want Henry to be abandoned like he had been, or that he cared for her safety. Or even tell her about how worried he had been and how fast his heart had been beating throughout the whole ordeal. From what he heard from outside, it seemed August hadn't told her about how he had pretty much mindlessly jumped in after her. It was like instinct. He tried to forget about it and the feeling he had when he did it and _why _he did it. It would better for everyone if those thoughts were buried deep, deep in his box marked with Killian Jones. Killian Jones _feels, _Captain Hook doesn't. And if August didn't tell her how he jumped in after her, then she didn't need to know. It would be just a small detail that would get filtered out of the story if they ever recounted it again.

"Look Swan, I'm not completely heartless, so I saw a chance to help you and I did. That's all." He stated as if it was a simple fact that she should've known.

Emma studied his face as he looked away, _Lie._

"Lie. Tell me the truth."

Hook's head jumped back towards her, "It was the truth." He inwardly cursed as soon as he said it, even he could tell how fake those words sounded.

Emma shook her head, "Hook, tell me why the hell you saved me? What's in it for you?" She questioned, still staring at him.

"Fine," Hook sighed. He could tell her _something, _it didn't have to be something big. Just the smallest thing would do, as long as it was truth. Although he hated to admit it, she was excruciatingly good at reading him. Besides, he didn't have to tell her everything. He didn't have to tell her how he jumped in after her by instinct, no, he just had to tell her something. "I just didn't want your lad to grow up without a parent… like me." He added quickly to the end.

Emma's breath hitched, "You were abandoned?" She asked in the smallest voice.

Hook nodded, obviously not wanting to talk much about it, "My mother died when I was a baby, and my father abandoned me when I was six." Emma's mouth turned into a sad smile, "I'm sorry Hook." Her eyes telling him what she didn't want to say out loud, sometimes she thanked that he could read her as easily as she could read him. His eyebrow rose, "You were too?"

Emma nodded, "When I was a baby. I don't know either of my parents." Emma looked away, telling Hook she was done with this conversation. She'd only let him know because of the information about his past that he shared with her first. Otherwise she would never have told him… right?

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished it, I'd been stopping and starting all week while writing this chapter. I had a few writer's blocks along the way, but I think it turned out okay. I had a loss in my family recently too, which made it harder to write. But I've decided to continue with writing when I can since it creates an escape and helps take my mind off everything. Thanks again for all your reviews, follows and faves! It really means a lot, love you guys! **

**Side note: 3x16! Some CS feels –cries- and omg Captain Cobra, Henry and Hook bonding I was just over the moon, Hook was so adorable, "Like a GPS?" … -2 minutes later- … "Aye." Haha. And Outlaw Queen too! –feels- I was really disappointed by the fight though! I wanted Regina to slap her some more! :P But next weeks promo! Killy centric eppy –my bby- ;w; **

**Anyway keep reviewing, I love reading them! :D**


	7. Hidden Feelings

**Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or the characters, and as such, I am unable to create my Captain Swan wishes for the show. So my fic is going to have to do that for me.**

* * *

It had only been about a day since the storm and Emma finally got up out of the bed. She had insisted on getting up earlier than this but both Henry and August refused to let her until they were sure she was completely better again. This was the first time they were both outside of the cabin so she took the opportunity to get up and she'd show them that she was fine. She was tired of not doing anything, and besides there was only a day or so left before they reached their destination. Hook had told her it would take a bit longer because the storm had taken them way off course. This was one of the times Emma thanked that the man _was _a pirate, he could easily see where they needed to go and how they'd get back on track.

She slowly stood up off the bed, wincing once as the blood rushed to her head. She steadied herself and left the cabin. She walked out onto the deck and felt the sun beating down on her. She looked out to the sea, taking in a deep breath, she felt much better. Just the smell and feeling of the sea helped clear her mind.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, lass?"

Emma's eyes widened hearing his voice. She turned around and looked up as her eyes met his. He was leaning on the railing above the Captain's cabin. She crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm fed up of being in bed."

Hook smirked, "Well lass, if only I was there, you wouldn't _want _to leave the bed," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma couldn't hold back the scoff, "You just _can't _help yourself, can you?"

He shrugged, "Of course not. Don't lie to me Swan, you love it." He winked down at her.

Emma scoffed again shaking her head, "Always the same." She turned away from Hook and walked across the deck, going to lean on the railings. She refused to look back at Hook, she could still feel his eyes on her back. She sighed heavily, and jumped onto the railings so she could dangle her legs over the edge. She loved sitting like this on the ship, it was a lot more calming than simply looking out, she felt more freedom with her legs dangling over the edge. She was thankful that she wasn't in any pain from the previous day, her throat was still a dry at times, probably due to the amount of sea water she'd swallowed, but she figured that would go in time. Emma was honestly surprised that she hadn't become afraid of the sea or something similar. To be honest Emma Swan didn't become scared for things like that, but still, she thought her body would have resisted slightly at least.

As she sat there she could still feel Hook's eyes watching her, and so she still refused to turn around. After she had found out that it was Hook who had in fact saved her, she kind of felt a bit awkward around him. And she _hated _that, she wasn't a woman who felt awkward, nor was she someone who didn't feel like they could handle themselves in front of a pirate. But still she felt awkward, even more so when she remembered what had occurred before the storm: that kiss. What scared her was that this time the kiss _wasn't _an obligation because of a deal. _This _time is was just as much her and it was him. Although he had initiated it, she didn't stop it. Well she did, but only because she _needed _air. And it scared her even more that in the back of her mind, she _knew _she wouldn't have stopped it. She _knew_ that she didn't _want _to. As she sat there, she heard footsteps approaching behind her and she cursed, hoping that it wasn't a certain pirate. But of course she wasn't that lucky.

"What do you want Hook?" she asked without turning to face him.

She could feel the smirk on his face, "Like I said before, are you sure you're okay Swan?"

Emma tensed up slightly, she inwardly cursed at herself because he had such an effect on her. Even after his rescue, she still downright _refused_ to believe that any part of him _cared_ about her or her wellbeing. Emma felt that it must just be because she was a guest on his ship, that was all, and _that_ she was insistent on. She shrugged, still facing away from Hook, a slight poison in her voice "I'm fine Hook."

"Very well lass." Was all he said before he walked away.

Emma heard his footsteps retreat away from her and she sighed heavily. Honestly, she did feel a bit bad about it, she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. She was just getting bothered by everything, by him, his face, his voice, his smirk… his smell. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, there was still the slight smell of leather mixed with spices and rum. A smell of which she had recently become not only accustomed to, but _used _to and although she hated to admit it… _she liked it. _For some reason the scent had a kind of relaxing feeling, it calmed her. Although of course, she would _never _admit that to _anyone, _let alone Hook. He really didn't need his ego boosted anymore.

She took this chance to sneak a glance at the pirate. She turned her head slightly, her eyes following where he had been and back up to the ship's wheel where he, of course, was standing once again. She stared at him for a few moments, careful not to alert him what she was doing. Her eyes travelled across his face, looking at every detail. Emma had realised that there were, in fact, many things that she _hated _to admit about one Captain Hook. The first being, obviously, that he was attractive… _too attractive_, in Emma's opinion. Next was his clothes, she'd never say out loud how good he looked, or how much she honestly _loved _his pirate wear. Another thing was his eyes, those deep cerulean orbs that held so much more than Emma could ever imagine. When she looked him in the eyes sometimes, she noticed how many things he had seen in his life, and since then she'd been curious to know more about him. _That _she definitely hated. She hated how good he was with Henry, and she _really _hated that she _loves _when he turns everything into an innuendo. She hated how well he could read her, and honestly she hated how well _she _could read _him_. Usually she was thankful of her 'super power' but with Hook, it unnerved her.

She was still staring at him, when he looked over to her and caught her eye. His eyes widened slightly. But as soon as they had widened, they returned to their usual demeanour as a smirk appeared on his face. Emma turned away quickly, trying to focus on the sea in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up and she was sure her cheeks had turned red. She thanked that she was facing the sea again, knowing that the pirate would not miss the chance to comment on her flushed appearance. Then she heard him yelled to her, "Like what you see love?" She could actually feel the smirk burn onto her back.

Emma stayed silent, not letting him have his answer, which of course was '_yes'. _She _did _like what she saw, but there would have to be a force greater than magic to get her to speak those words out loud, even if it was just to herself.

Thankfully, Henry was there to interrupt the silent eyeing contest they were having across the deck. The small boy ran up to Emma with Pongo by his side, "Look mum! Pongo can run again!" he exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

Emma watched as Pongo continued to run around the deck, playing with the crew members. Pongo stayed with Smee, who laughed heartily as he kept Pongo entertained. Emma and Henry watched them and laughed when Pongo ran behind Smee and caused him to trip over. The whole crew watched the dog's antics, and it seemed the whole ship erupted into laughter. August came up from the crew's cabins and looked at Smee and Pongo. He laughed, then noticed Emma sitting on the railing, he was about to call over to her, when the crew laughed loudly again. He looked over to the man and the dog and laughed himself.

Emma couldn't help but pinpoint the pirate's laugh over everyone else's. She listened to his alone, it was the first time she heard it, well, it was the first time she had heard his _real _laugh. Emma continued watching them, letting out another burst of laughter as Smee tried to catch Pongo, only to fall on his face. Smee laughed loudly, yelling that he'll catch the dog this time, only to fall down again, this time on his behind.

From the ship's wheel, Hook watched the antics of the two, along with the rest of the crew. It had been a while since he'd seen a picture like this, his crew laughing heartily, him included. Hook knew why, it was all thanks to her: Emma. Ever since she, her son, Pongo and even her brother stepped foot on his ship, he'd felt it in the crew. The air suddenly felt lighter, easing their minds and regularly putting a smile on their faces. Hook's eyes flicked over to where Emma was sitting, he watched in awe as she laughed, her face bright. He was so used to her cool demeanour, and it surprised him at first, but then he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He remembered that he'd have to make her laugh like that again. That's something he _definitely _wouldn't mind seeing once more.

* * *

Everyone eventually tired themselves out from laughing, it felt like so long since they all had laughed so wholeheartedly at something. And honestly, it really was a long time, even for Emma. True, she'd laughed with Henry and with August, but nothing quite like that. It was an overwhelming feeling, and it relaxed her, she felt comforted by it. She put Henry to bed, with Pongo, until he fell asleep. She wasn't tired quite yet, so she returned to the deck of the ship. Tomorrow they'd reach the next town, and their new home, well for a while. Emma knew that if someone was looking for Henry, they'd check everywhere. They'd only be safe for a certain amount of time, then they'd have to move again. It wasn't a life she wanted for him, but right now, it was the best she could give. She didn't have enough money to pay people off, nor find somewhere nice with proper protection, like somewhere in the White Kingdom. She'd always felt drawn to that place, although she never knew why. But it certainly had an aura around it that said, 'safe' and 'home'. Someday, maybe they'd be able to settle down there, with her brother too, it would be nice.

She stepped onto the deck and looked around. She saw Hook was leaning against one of the railings, staring out to sea, like he often did. She stood there for a moment, watching him. She noticed something different in his clothing, he wasn't wearing his leather jacket. Emma's mind went back and soon coming to the conclusion she hadn't actually seen him without it. It was strange, but the red vest he wore kept her eyes glued. _'Damn he still looks good,' _she thought. Realising that he hadn't actually noticed her presence, she walked towards him, coming to stand beside him. His eyes looked to the side and saw Emma standing beside him, then he looked forward again, not saying a word. She noticed this and silently acknowledged his silent words.

They stayed in silence for a while, just watching the sea, until Hook finally spoke up. "Hard to believe that something so beautiful could cause something so fierce."

Emma was startled when he spoke, his low voice breaking the silent air. She looked at him, nodding, "That true. It's so calm now, so serene."

He nodded slightly, glancing at her, "But we got through it."

"Some of us only _just _did." She added.

Hook raised his eyebrow in question, as Emma sighed and looked him in the eyes. It was about time she thanked him for what he did, she had been shocked by things and hadn't actually said it to him. She gathered all the feelings of gratitude, for saving her, Pongo, letting them stay on his ship and even offering them help when he didn't _have _to. She let a small smile grace her lips, which surprised him, but he said nothing waiting for her to say what she had to.

She kept her voice strong as she looked at him, "Thank you… Killian." She added, a small blush forming on her cheeks from using his real name.

Hook blinked. Did she just call him by his name? Not by his moniker? He couldn't believe it, he must've misheard her. He _must have. _He only stared back at her, still not sure if he had heard that right. Her eyebrow shot up in question, as he spoke, "My name." Was all he said, although she saw in his face the gratitude that he felt. He continued, "It's been a long time since somebody called me Killian. Everyone just calls me 'Hook' or 'Captain Hook'."

Emma fidgeted under his gaze, and hers darted around, trying to find something else to look at, to change the subject. Her eyes landed on a tattoo on the pirate's forearm, she stared a bit before biting her lip, "Who's Milah?" she voiced her question. What shocked Emma was the look on his face when she looked back up at him. It was one of pain and anguish, of lost love, which Emma knew _plenty _about. She also saw locked away emotions, ones that she never imagined she would ever see grace the captain's features. And just like that, she saw the walls shoot up. He'd shut her out. She always saw the walls were there, but now they were bigger, taller, much like her own. She knew now that tonight she wouldn't be getting an answer to her question. And now, she won't ever, since they'd be leaving tomorrow.

He looked away and spoke quietly, "Lost." Was all he said as he walked past Emma and down to the brig, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Emma watched as he left and sighed before retreating to the captain's cabin, where she let sleep take her.

* * *

Hook cursed to himself, pacing up and down the brig. The crew knew not to speak her name, and although he regularly thought about his lost love, no one had spoken her name aloud in so long. He was honestly surprised when it shocked him as much as it did, it was like the day _it _happened was replaying in his head. The images flashed through his mind and he tried to shut his eyes, willing the images to leave. It had been so long since that day, but the images were as clear as day, as though it only happened yesterday. His body dropped to the floor as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

Eventually the images disappeared from his mind, leaving him with thoughts of Milah. As soon as she said it, he felt the pain of that day and he refused to let Emma see him in that state so he regrew his walls, making them higher than before. From now on those memories would be even more guarded, he couldn't risk that happening again, it made him feel so vulnerable, especially since it was Emma. And he knew she could read him as well as he could read her. He knew that she saw everything that went on in his mind, that she saw the pain and heartache that was written across his face and deep in his eyes. He cursed a bit louder.

Hook stopped for a minute, calming himself. Once he was again calm, his mind raced back to Emma. She had in fact called him by his name, not his moniker. And although he threw away the name Killian Jones after the events of that day, hearing her say it meant so much and he didn't know why. It concerned him that he wanted her to say it all the time, for her to call him _Killian. _He wasn't sure if he liked the effect she had on him, it was definitely a feeling he'd had before: just once. Could it really be _that? _He shook his head furiously. That was _impossible. _There was no way it could be that… But what if it was? What was he supposed to do?

That's when he thought of it: nothing. He'd do nothing about it. It was just infatuation, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, she would be leaving tomorrow and after that he could forget about her: Emma Swan. And they could both get on with the lives they were _supposed _to lead, having nothing to do with each other. She'd live on land, he'd live at sea. It was as simple as that.

But then nothing simple in this world, is it?

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, careful not to wake Henry. When she opened it, she met Hook, who looked at her, his expression colder than what it usually was, no smirk in sight. It concerned Emma, this wasn't her Hook. She inwardly curse to herself when she referred to him as '_hers'. _She shook her head slightly and looked back at him, "What is it?"

"We'll be docking in an hour. Get ready to go." He stated and walked away.

She looked after him, her concern growing. Just what was the matter with him, he was acting so _cold. _It was strange and unnerving. Then she registered what he told her. They'd be leaving soon, she closed the door and walked over to the bed to wake up Henry. As she did, Pongo's head shot up, telling Emma he was also awake.

Henry stretched and yawned, "Morning mum, what's up?"

"C'mon kid, get ready. We're docking soon."

He nodded and clambered out of the bed, getting himself sorted. Emma told him she was going to check on August and she'd meet him and Pongo on deck. He nodded in reply as she left the cabin.

Barely an hour later, the ship was docked. Emma, Henry, August and Pongo stood closest to the dock. They smiled at the crew, thanking them for everything. August shook their hands, whilst Emma followed with hugs. She wasn't much of a hug person with anyone but Henry and August, but she felt like she needed to hug them goodbye. Honestly, they'd all became her friends over the past days and was thankful to each and everyone one of them. Henry stood with Pongo and glanced over at Hook, who stood away from the rest of the crew. Henry grinned at him, surprising Hook, and spoke, "Thanks Captain! It's been _awesome!" _

Hook looked at the small boy, and nodded, "Aye, lad. It was a shame I could never teach you how to sail."

Henry looked down, "Yeah."

"Maybe some other time, if we come by this town again." Hook said, "But no promises lad."

He looked at Hook and grinned, "Of course."

August walked over to Hook, causing him to straighten up, as though he was expecting him to punch him. But to Hook's surprise August held his hand out. Hook took it and they shook. "Thanks." Hook dipped his head in acknowledgement and August went to stand by Henry.

Hook watched Emma as she stood in front of him, "So this is goodbye." She said.

"Indeed lass. Keep him safe." He motioned towards Henry.

Emma nodded, "Of course. Listen, thanks for everything. You've helped us more than you know."

Hook shrugged, "Not a problem."

She looked at him, trying to read him. She saw a deep conflict in his eyes, she wanted to question it. But now was not the time, besides what could she do? She was leaving. She sighed, the same smile as the night before on her lips, "Really, thank you Killian."

And that's what did it. He felt what he had rebuilt of his walls falling down again to the usual size they were around her. Looking at her now, he realised that he honestly didn't want any of them to leave, even August. He wanted them to stay on his ship, he wanted Emma to stay at sea, stay with him. He felt like she kept him sane, which was a strange thought. She kept him grounded and made him feel more light hearted, more than he had ever been in 300 years. However, he threw those thoughts out, there was no way he could ask her that. It would just have to be something he would regret in the future. He was okay with that, what's another regret to add to the pile?

Emma honestly wanted to throw her arms around the pirate and hug him, more than she did with the others. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She cursed herself and her pride, wishing she'd just be able to let go and grab him. She sighed, and looked into his eyes, hoping that he could read her thoughts, what she _wanted _to do. Emma knew instantly that he understood her, and she turned from him walking with Henry, August and Pongo. They descended onto the dock, and Emma stopped, glancing behind her, "See you around… Jones." Her eyes connected with his as he smirked back at her. _She'd honestly missed that smirk and it had only been hours. _

"See you around, Swan." His smirked stayed on his face until she was out of eyesight. Only then did he let his face drop. The crew turned to look at him, their eyes on him. He looked at them and saw the same thing in each of their faces, one question: _'Why did you let her go?'_

He mumbled under his breath and straightened up, "What are you looking at lads?" He yelled. "Get back to work! Let's get back out to open sea!" He finished and turned to his cabin. He'd finally be able to sleep in his own bed for the first time in days. He definitely welcomed that feeling. He retreated to his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

An hour later, he was still sitting in one of the chairs in his cabin. Thinking about the events of the past days. It annoyed him how much he already missed her, and her son too. He certainly had a lot of life in him, and Hook liked that. He always watched the boy when he'd run around the deck, it made him feel calm and content. He smiled to himself. What hit him most was when he entered his cabin again, he was instantly hit by numerous scents. Out of all of them, he could pinpoint hers. _Vanilla. _He always wondered how that was possible, she didn't eat anything with vanilla in it, and neither did she have anything scented with it. Not that he minded, he really liked it. For a while, he'd been sitting there with a weird feeling in his stomach, which he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Then suddenly he stood up straight, the chair scraping on the floor as it was pushed back. A sense of danger came over him, that what it was. The feeling in his stomach was _bad, _it meant danger. He ran out of the cabin, yelling at his crew to head back to the dock.

Smee rushed over to the captain and asked, "Why are we going back there, Cap?"

He looked back at the town, which had almost disappeared from his sight. Thankfully, he could still see it and that meant it wouldn't take long to get back. He looked at Smee, "Something's happened." His mind though of only one thing as his ship raced back towards the town: _Emma._

* * *

Emma walked alongside August, whilst Henry walked with Pongo just in front. Emma's eyes watched him closely, never leaving his figure.

"You okay Ems?"

Emma still watched Henry and nodded in reply, "I'm fine August… I'm just… nervous about this new place." An obvious lie, but Emma was thankful that August didn't pick up on it. Truthfully she was not only worrying about Henry, she was _fretting _and scared about it. Not only that but she actually missed _him_ and his crew, and his ship too. The feeling of being on a ship was like nothing else and Emma had grown to love it in a few short days. It just didn't feel right being on land again as weird as it sounded.

They continued walking through the town until Henry stopped. Her eyebrow raised as she jogged up to stand beside him, August closely behind. "You okay, kid?" She asked.

He nodded and motioned to the edge of the forest. Emma looked over, there was an old woman shaking. Emma slowly advanced towards the woman, asking her quietly, "Excuse me, are you okay?"

The woman croaked out, holding up a yellow flower, "A flower for a true beauty."

Emma was surprised, and declined politely, "Thank you ma'am, but it's okay. You keep it, you don't need to waste it on me." She said.

The old woman, looked at Emma. She was slightly taken aback by the deepness of her wrinkles but she straightened herself up. She was confused when the woman said nothing else but just walked into the forest, mumbling.

"Don't go in there! It could be dangerous!" Emma yelled as she went after her. She didn't realise that Henry, Pongo and August trailed behind her. If she had, she would've sent them back.

After about five minutes they came to a clearing and Emma looked around not seeing the old woman anywhere. Where did she go? She asked herself as she glanced around. She heard the footsteps of the boys behind her, but her eyes stayed ahead looking for the woman.

"W-Where did she go?" Henry asked.

Emma shrugged, but as soon as she did a cold, dark chuckled filled the air. Emma's blood ran cold as the air around them dropped drastically in temperature. "Oh but I'm right here."

They all looked around, trying to see who spoke. However they still couldn't see a thing and then the voice spoke again.

"My, my, what a handsome young man you are, Henry." The woman's voice cooed in a dark voice.

Emma straightened her back, her features becoming stoic. "What do you want?" she seethed.

"It doesn't matter _what _I want. It just matters that I _will _have it."

Emma spun around, and her eyes widened at the sight. The evil queen stood in front of her. August jumped away and Emma grabbed Henry as Pongo barked at the queen.

"You're the Evil Queen." Emma glared at her.

Regina chuckled darkly, "So you _do _know who I am… but then again, who wouldn't?" A dark smirk plastered itself over her face.

Emma shivered slightly at the sight, that was definitely a smirk she _did not _like. She threw another glare at the queen, "Let me ask you again, what do you want with us?" she growled.

Regina laughed, tucking her black hair behind her ear, "I'm here to take away your happiness."

With that statement, the Evil Queen disappeared suddenly. Emma frantically looked around, August's yell halting her.

"EMMA. LOOK OUT!"

Before Emma could react, she was thrown across the clearing and smashed into the ground. She groaned as she got back to her feet. She watched in horror as August was thrown against a tree, an invisible force holding him against it, almost strangling him. "AUGUST!" Emma yelled.

Then Emma heard Pongo bark loudly, which drew her attention to Henry who was frozen to the spot. "HENRY!" Emma yelled as she started running towards him. He looked up at her in terror, "MUM!" He reached his hand out, Emma doing the same. Her footing faltered as the ground shook. She looked back up to see a green light radiating around Henry. Emma kept running towards him, her hand stretching as far as it could. She was inches away from Henry, her arms open to grasp onto him and then… nothing. She fell _through _Henry, and onto the ground hard. A dark chuckle echoed throughout the clearing. Emma looked around. _Henry was gone_.

* * *

**Another chapter done! And it's mu longest to date ;) A little earlier than I planned too! And I'm really ready to get on with writing the next one. So look out for that! This is actually going to have a bit more adventure in it now! Like I put on the fic. Thanks again for all the follows, faves, reviews. I really love reading them and seeing when people do follow this story. Thanks again my lovelies! See you next time!**


	8. Broken

**Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or the characters, and as such, I am unable to create my Captain Swan wishes for the show. So my fic is going to have to do that for me.**

**Prepare for some angst :'(**

* * *

Emma was on her hands and knees on the ground. Henry was gone. He disappeared. Emma was rooted to the spot, her eyes focused on one single blade of grass. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Tears pierced her eyes as she stayed there in shock. She felt broken. She _was _broken. The last time she'd been like this was with Neal, only this time it was worse. Her sweet, loving, darling son had just been taken from her, right in front of her eyes. She didn't even know what the Evil Queen was doing to him at this moment. For all she knew, she could be torturing him… or worse, he could already be dead. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Emma couldn't hold the tears back, they fell silently at first but gradually they began to pour down her cheeks. Her whole body shook with sadness and anger, she felt utterly defeated. Normally she would be bothered that she was crying, she vowed that she wouldn't, not after Neal. But honestly, right now in this moment, Emma Swan cried hard, she didn't care who saw.

"EMMA?!"

Her eyes pricked up slightly as she heard the faint yell coming from the forest. She didn't move… she couldn't. It was like her whole body had given up. Her eyes glanced over to where August was, he was on the floor, his eyes shut. Thankfully Emma could see his chest rise and fall, meaning he was still alive. But her body still wouldn't move.

The yelling got louder and louder until she heard a familiar voice in front of her. She didn't look up, choosing to focus on the same blade of grass she had before. She honestly didn't care if she was crying in front of him, it was just _too _much pain to bear. She heard the gasps of some of the crew as well. Then she heard his voice again, "Lads, take care of August. Take him back to the ship and aid him any way he needs."

The crew agreed with their captain, taking an unconscious August back to the ship. Now alone, Hook watched Emma, who was still shaking. He knew she was crying, he didn't have to see her face to tell that. Hook glanced around, and saw that Henry and Pongo were nowhere in sight. His mind pieced together what happened: Henry was taken or… killed. He took a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. It pained him to see her like this. Emma Swan, the thief, the cool and strong woman that he met was not the one in pieces in front of him. This was Emma Swan: the vulnerable girl. He honestly just wanted to hold her, to comfort her in any way but he knew that probably wouldn't help her. He knew Emma, and hugging her probably wasn't the best thing unless she initiated it. So he held that back, but still he advanced towards her, his eyes never leaving her figure.

Emma heard as he walked towards her. She tried to move, only to find that she still couldn't. Although she wasn't as loud, her tears still fell. It was when he spoke that she was brought out of her thoughts.

He kneeled down in front of her, the worry and concern evident in his voice, "Emma?"

She didn't reply.

He tried again, "Emma, lass, what's happened?"

Still nothing.

He needed to get her attention somehow, so he reached his hand and placed it gently on top of hers. "Emma, _please, _what happened?"

When his hand touched hers, she jolted slightly. Her breath hitched and she opened her mouth to speak, "Henry… he's _gone." _She said, barely above a whisper.

Hook only tightened his grip on her hand. Not sure what to say, what could he say to her? He could tell her everything would be okay, but that was a lie. What did he know? He couldn't bear the thought of giving her false hope or making false promises to her, especially when she was so _broken _already.

"I-It's my fault, Henry gone and it's all my fault… and Pongo…" she whimpered, bringing her head up to look at Hook.

When he saw her face, it almost broke _him. _She looked so vulnerable and torn. Her face was full of pain and anguish and he could see clearly that her heart was broken. She had lost her son, which was the same as losing her true love. Although Hook had only known Emma for about a week, he knew she thought the _world _of her son, as Henry did of her. She loved him unconditionally and seeing the pain she was in made him feel torn up. He really didn't know what to do. He looked at her, his eyes softening, "How could you say that? Like hell it was your fault."

She snatched her hand away from his and glared at Hook, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Emma leapt up, and looked down at him, "Of course it was! It was all my fault!" she yelled. Emma had no idea where this sudden burst of energy came from, but she carried on with it, enjoying the fact she was standing up again. She stared at Hook as he stood up in front of her, his eyes again soft, "How could it have been?" he asked.

She yelled again, more tears falling as she clenched her fists tightly by her sides, "He's _my _son, and it was _me _who was supposed to protect him! I was supposed to keep him safe! It's _my fault!" _She advanced towards Hook, practically hitting him in his chest. He withstood it, waiting for her to finish, if she needed to hit someone then he would allow her to hit him until she was done. He watched as she continued to hit him, still yelling, "What have I done?! What if he's _hurt_?! What if it's worse… what if he's…" She trailed off, not wanting to say the word out loud. And that did it, she broke down again. Emma could feel her legs weaken, she could feel them starting to give way under her. She swayed slightly, and Hook caught her quickly, holding her against him for support.

Emma's arms were pulled in front of her, against Hook's chest as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her forehead rested by his shoulder as she shook slightly as the sobs began to subside. Hook felt a bit helpless, so he bit his lip and did the only thing he could think of. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Emma, letting her cry. He didn't say a word and they stood there in silence, apart from the occasional sob that escaped Emma's lips. She began to calm down, feeling comforted in Hook's arms. She was thankful that he had come back to her, but why? She ignored the question, knowing this was not the time to ask it. If Hook wasn't here she was sure she would never have moved from that spot. And God knows what would've happened to August. Then she exclaimed in a whisper, her eyes widening slightly, "August!"

Hook hushed her, "He's okay, the crew took him back to the ship. They're taking care of him." Emma didn't reply but Hook felt her nod against his shoulder.

After a while, it had grown completely silent and suddenly Emma's body felt heavier. He held onto her tighter to stop her from falling. When he did, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He guessed it was unwillingly but he couldn't blame her. Emma's body was obviously tired, as was she and she needed rest after everything. They would figure out their next step when she was rested up. Without thinking twice, Hook lifted her up gently and carried her all the way back to his ship.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she blinked to adjust to the light. Her eyes glanced around the room, she knew this place. Then it hit her, she was in Hook's cabin. And just like that everything that had happened rushed back to her. She sat up quickly, and spoke, "Henry." Then her shoulders slumped and she brought her knees up to her chest, her head falling onto her knees. She thought she would cry again, but only a single tear escaped her eye. She must've cried too much already, her body probably couldn't produce any more. She felt the tear slide down her cheek. What was she going to do? And Pongo was gone too, she missed the dog, missed him barking and just the feeling of home he'd always given her. This time yesterday, they were all laughing together. And just like that her son was taken from her, torn away and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. Her throat felt dry and she felt another tear fall from her eye. She blinked furiously, making the other tears stop.

Emma sat there in silence for a moment before hearing light breathing to her side. Her eyes looked to the chair, which was placed closely to the bed and was startled when she saw Hook asleep. Had he stayed with her this whole time? Did he not want her to wake up alone? Emma was thankful to Hook even more now, it seemed all she was doing was thanking him for things. She was startled again when Hook shifted and opened his eyes. His eyelids lifted up to reveal his bright, blue eyes, which looked back at Emma immediately. "You're awake lass."

Emma looked at him, "And so are you." She replied quietly. "Were you here the whole time?" she asked.

Hook nodded, "Aye."

She looked at him, her eyes asking him why. He looked back at her and spoke, "To make sure you're okay." Then he looked away quickly as she did.

For a few moments there was silence. Then Emma leapt up, causing Hook to stand up to, making sure she was okay. Emma only waved him away, "August, where is he?" she asked.

"Last I checked, in the crew's cabin."

As he said that, she ran out of the room and towards the crew's cabin. She descended the stairs and glanced around, noticing August sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands. He heard footsteps and looked up, rushing to Emma when he saw her. He held her tightly, "Emma, you're okay." He breathed in relief. Emma held him just as tight as she nodded, "You too." She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

August pulled back and looked at her, he wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "We'll find him... and Pongo," Was all that he said.

Emma nodded, "But how?"

Hook spoke up from behind Emma, "I offer my ship and all the men on board."

August looked over at Hook as Emma spun around to face him. They thanked him, to which Hook shrugged, "I'll help you find your lad in any way I can." Emma looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth. August and Emma both thanked him, as he took a step forward slowly, "If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened? Who took him? I'd like to at least know who we're going after."

It was then that Emma realised that only her and August knew what happened and who was behind it all. She had already assumed they all knew, but of course they wouldn't. How could they? They weren't there. She took a deep breath and nodded before taking a seat on August's bed. August followed and sat beside her as Hook sat across from them on the bed opposite. Hook knew it was still raw, and emotional, so he waited only saying one thing: "Whenever you're ready, lass."

Emma nodded and began reciting what had happened, that it was Regina, The Evil Queen who was behind it. Hook narrowed his eyes at her name, having had many run ins with the evil woman in his past. Emma continued telling the story, taking a few breaths, before she started breaking down again. Of course she was still in pain, and she was broken with what happened but she had decided she would try not to cry, she would be strong again. She also decided that she wanted one thing now, she had one goal: _revenge. _She would take revenge on Regina if it was the last thing she did. She finished the story and Hook nodded in acknowledgement.

August spoke up, "So what do we do?" He asked both Emma and Hook.

Emma's faced straightened and her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists, "She's going to pay for what's she done."

* * *

It was night, and once Hook had insisted constantly that Emma should stay in his room again, she had given up and accepted the offer. Although, of course there was no way in hell she could sleep. Over the past few hours, she had turned all of her sadness and pain into anger. She would make Regina pay for this, Emma would get revenge on the woman who took her family from her, that she was _certain _of. Emma was back on deck again and leaning against the railings, grasping onto them tightly.

Hook walked up behind her, "Can't sleep?" he asked.

Emma glanced back and shook her head slowly, "Of course not."

Hook stepped beside her, "I understand lass."

She looked at him, her eyebrow raised but she didn't question it. She knew that he had lost _someone, _and her best guess was that it was the woman whose name was tattooed on his forearm: Milah. But she didn't dare ask him about it again, not after what happened last time. They stood in silence for a while until Hook broke it, voicing his concerns, "Revenge isn't the answer you're looking for love." But who the _hell _was he to tell her that? Even after 300 years, he was still searching for a way to get his revenge on the person who killed his love. Who was he to spout such crap at her? He hated himself for it, but he couldn't bear the thought of her getting caught up in the darkness that came with revenge.

Emma stepped away from him and glared at him, venom tainting her voice, "Oh yeah? How would _you _know?"

He winched slightly at her tone, and then he narrowed his eyes at her, "I know all _too _well what revenge does to a person, _Swan." _He replied bitterly.

She didn't falter, "How's that then, _Hook_?" continuing with her previous attack.

He shifted, his eyes conveying his past, his pain, everything to her. Even though after yesterday he had sworn to himself that he'd never let his past resurface again, especially in front of Emma. After everything she'd gone through he felt like he should tell her everything, they were even more similar now, and maybe… just maybe, they'd understand each other more than they already did. Not only that, but the fact that she was attacking him with her words, he was pissed off, he just wanted to blurt it out to prove her wrong.

Seeing it in his eyes, she stopped with her verbal attacks and took a breath. She looked at him, as if waiting for him to talk. He obliged and spoke slowly, "Milah was my first love."

Emma watched him, her shoulders relaxing as she nodded for him to continue. Admittedly she was quite thankful for something else to take her mind of Henry and so see focused on Hook's story as he carried on.

"A _long _time ago, we were together. We were happy and we were in love." He cleared his throat before continuing. "But she was taken away from me, she was killed. Her heart was _crushed _right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was helpless." He looked away from her, he knew the pain was written all over his face. "And for _all this time, _I've been plotting my revenge." His eyes still showing anguish and pain. Emma asked quietly, "What do you mean '_all this time'?" _

He glanced at her briefly, wondering if he should mention that too. He decided to tell her everything and so he looked away from her again and spoke, barely above a whisper, "Milah died over 300 years ago." Although he'd agreed to tell her about Milah, he was regretting it now, it had once again opened those old wounds. He felt water on the brim of his eyes, he held them back vowing that he would not cry, not now, not in front of her. Even though Emma was shocked to hear how old the pirate was, she decided not to call him on it.

When Emma spoke again, she asked who was responsible, to which Hook answered, his eyes narrowed, "The _crocodile." _Emma looked at him confused until he added, "Rumplestiltskin." Emma then understood, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't comfort him, not like this. What help would she be? She didn't know what to do. Emma then wondered if this is how he felt when he saw her broken, rooted to the floor in the middle of that clearing. She felt _awful, _not only for accusing him of not knowing how she felt but not being able to comfort him. Thinking back to how he'd helped her, she did the only thing she could think of. He was still looking away from her as she took a step forward and took his hand, not saying a word, and held it. Her eyes trailed over to the sea and she watched the calm water.

Hook was surprised when he felt her hand take his, but he was thankful. Like him, she probably had no idea how to comfort him, but her actions were enough. They were enough just to tell him that she understood now, that she was thankful to him and that she was sorry.

Emma looked down, still grasping his hand, "I still want my revenge. I'm sure you still do too." She said.

He nodded beside her, "Aye love. I apologise for trying to push you away from it. I have no opinion on the matter." Emma nodded in response, "If that's the case, we can help each other." She added, a slight hopefulness to her voice as a smile tugged at the side of her mouth.

"Certainly," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Henry was scared. He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was in front of his mum, with Pongo at his side and August only a little bit behind his mum and now he was locked away. He was sitting in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them tightly. He missed his everyone, his mum, August, Pongo and not to mention all of the pirates, and Hook too. Henry had immensely enjoyed his time with the pirates, they were always willing to talk with him or to play with Pongo or answer any questions he had about being a pirate. He honestly hoped they would have stayed on the ship. But once they left, he then looked forward to living in the new town with his family. But now it was all ripped away, he was alone. Pongo was with him when he first appeared her, but the Evil Queen took him away. Henry had cried after, hoping that she hadn't killed him, not after the trauma his dog had already gone through. But without his best friend beside him, he was even more scared.

A noise from the other side of the room startled the brown haired boy, causing him to jolt upright and squinted his eyes to try to see through the darkness. Seeing nothing, he let out a shaky breath, "W-Who's there?"

Then he heard another movement, and somebody walked out of the shadows, "Please don't be scared boy. I won't hurt you. The Evil Queen threw me in here years ago." A quiet voice begged as a figure came into light. She was a petite woman, dressed in a dirty blue dress. Her eyes were bright blue and her dark hair was wavy. She smiled at Henry, "What's your name?"

"It's Henry" he said.

She smiled again, holding her hand out in front of her, "Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Belle." She spoke softly. Henry looked at her for a second, then took her hand and shook it, his mouth pulling into a genuine smile.

* * *

**I know this was rather quick! But hey, I was inspireeeed! :D As always, thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! Keep going guys, it only inspires me to write more! & 3x17 is out tonight! Just TOO excited ~ Killy ;w; Anyway, s****ee you next time!**


	9. Seeking Help

**Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or the characters, and as such, I am unable to create my Captain Swan wishes for the show. So my fic is going to have to do that for me.**

**Just a short thing to know; Hook is now written as Killian, since in the last chapter Emma started using his name. So I figured I'd start referring to him with it; just so you don't understand why I changed it.**

* * *

That night, Emma found no comfort in sleep. After the surprising heart to heart with Killian, she'd felt a bit more calm and went to bed. However, sleep never found her. She tossed and turned, her thoughts always going back to Henry. She was still broken, her heart still hurt every time she thought of him and it didn't ease at all. But there was something inside her that told her he wasn't dead, that he was still alive somewhere. Emma always trusted her gut, and it told her that Henry was lost, and that she needed to find him again as soon as she could for fear of what the Evil Queen would do to him.

Deciding that she'd never get to sleep, she dressed and left the cabin. The morning sun hit her eyes hard as she squinted to focus better. It was still early, because the sun had yet to rise into the sky. She took a deep breath, and heard movement somewhere behind her. When she looked up, she saw Killian standing at the helm, as usual. He hadn't noticed her arrival yet so she climbed the steps and walked over to him. Killian turned his head towards her, a small smile was on his lips.

"Morning, Swan."

She let a small smile break through, "Morning, Killian."

Emma noticed how his eyes widened slightly at the mention of his given name. Honestly, she still found it slightly awkward calling him Killian, but she had sworn after everything that had happened, she wouldn't call him by his moniker anymore… Unless of course, she was angry at him. Likewise, it made Killian feel a bit awkward. Not only that but every time the name left her lips, he found that his heart would beat faster. It confused him at how something so little, so innocent could affect him as it did. He chose to ignore it and flashed her a smile, which faded to a knowing smirk when he noticed how her appearance became flushed. Emma tried to look indifferent, and looked away from him, fidgeting under his gaze. Suddenly she yawned, unable to hold it back.

Killian raised his eyebrow, "Tired lass?"

Emma finished the yawn and shrugged, "A bit."

He continued to watch her, "Did you get _any _sleep, love?" he asked, a small ounce of concern in his voice.

She looked at him with tired eyes, "Honestly? Not really. I just couldn't sleep."

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

Emma waved him away, "I'm fine." She cursed that as soon as the words left her lips, another yawn came over her.

Killian's eyebrow only raised again, "Emma, you need to sleep."

Again, she shrugged him off, opting to change the subject, "So where are we headed?" she asked.

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips, but he decided not to pursue it any further and looked back out to the sea, "Well _we _are headed east, _you _however lass, are heading to the White Kingdom."

Her eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Killian turned back to her with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry love, we're all going there. But it will be just _you _who actually enters."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

He chuckled lightly in reply, "Well, you see, I've had a few bad dealings with them in the past. So, the next time I set foot in their castle, I'm likely to be locked away."

She lifted her eyebrow, a small smirk on her face, "Well, aren't you such a _wanted _man?"

As he spoke, another smirk plastered itself on his face as he took a step towards her, "_Pirate, _love. A _wanted _pirate." He leaned in and winked at her.

Her cheeks reddened, unable to keep the smirk on her face. She took a step away from the pirate before anything could happen and spoke again, "Why the White Kingdom then? Who am I going to see?"

Killian then stepped back in front of the ship's wheel, his eyes never leaving hers, "The King and Queen of the White Kingdom, of course."

Emma's eyes widened, "The King and Queen? Why?"

He looked away from her, "Because they're the only ones that have defeated the Evil Queen, well to my knowledge anyway lass."

"I'm going with her." A voice spoke from below.

They both looked below to the deck and saw August limping across. "You're in no fit state to go, mate," Killian said.

Emma nodded, "He's right August, you need rest. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"August!" She yelled in warning. "I'll be _fine."_

He sighed heavily as Emma looked back at Killian, "How long until we reach the White Kingdom?"

"It's only a quick journey, we'll be there tomorrow morning." Killian looked back at Emma as her eyes wandered out to look the sea, he noticed that she yawned a third time. "And now love, it's time for you to sleep."

To his surprise, this time Emma didn't disagree. She nodded and walked down the steps and back to the cabin. His eyes never left her figure until she was out of his view. August sent Killian another warning glare, to which he replied with a smirk. "Don't hurt her_." _He said as he left the deck to retreat back to the crew's cabin. Killian stood there, surprised by the desperate look in the man's eyes.

* * *

Emma watched as the White Kingdom came into her view. It was even more beautiful than the stories she'd heard. It was certainly magnificent and vast. The huge castle was on the edge of the kingdom, one side of it facing the sea. Emma's eyes lowered down to the town surrounding it, and she noted how everyone seemed to be happy. The whole view was enough to take your breath away. Emma noticed when Killian came to stand by her side, "So here's where we leave you lass."

She turned her head to him, "You'll stay here?" she asked, the fear of abandonment evident in her eyes.

He nodded, "Of course love. Smee will take you ashore, and he'll wait for your return… As will I." he trailed off as he added the last part. Thankfully, Emma was close to him, or she would've missed it. She smiled, "Good."

They both looked at each other for a moment, before Smee gestured for Emma to join him as they lowered the small boat. Before she did, she hugged August goodbye, who told her to be careful. The she was soon after rowing away from _The Jolly Roger _and towards the shores of the White Kingdom. As they rowed, Smee suddenly spoke up, "How are you doing, Miss Swan?"

She laughed slightly, "I've told you to call me Emma."

He laughed in reply, "Of course, I'm sorry… Emma. But are you okay?"

Emma looked at the short man and shrugged, "As good as I could be, I guess."

He nodded, "Just so you know, the crew's thankful that you're here." He said bashfully.

She raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh? And why's that?"

Smee smiled at her, "Because the Cap hasn't been this excited or even happy in a long time."

Emma felt a blush spread across her cheeks, unsure of how to reply to the pirate's confession. Silence followed for a few minutes until they reached the shore of the White Kingdom. Emma stepped out of the boat and looked at the town in front of her. She'd always wanted to eventually come here, to live with Henry. The thought now made her heart ache and she felt tears filled her eyes. She wiped them away quickly then turned to Smee, who was still sitting in the small boat. He smiled at her, "Good luck… Emma. I'll be here when you return." She nodded in response as she smiled back, "Thank you."

Emma then made her way towards the castle. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, so she kept an eye on the castle as she swerved through the streets of the town, making sure she didn't go in the wrong direction. As she walked, she thought about Henry. How much she wanted him back, and that she would give _anything _to be able to see him again, to hug him, kiss him, laugh with him. She only hoped that her gut was right in telling her that he was indeed still alive somewhere.

* * *

After twenty minutes of solid walking, Emma found herself standing in front of two huge, iron gates. She looked up in awe as a man, a soldier by the looks of him, came to stand before her. He watched her before asking, "What business do you have with the King and Queen of the White Kingdom?"

Emma took a deep breath, "I'm here to speak to them, regarding the Evil Queen. She…" Emma paused, her eyes filling up with tears, "She's stolen my son, maybe even killed him by now."

"Forgive me for asking, but how does that involve my King and Queen?"

She looked away, "I've been told they've defeated her before. I wanted to ask advice." She trailed off. Emma inwardly cursed at how pathetic it really sounded to come from her lips, but she ignored it and looked back at the man. "Please." Emma never pleaded, and she _hated _the way it made her voice sound, but it's all she could do to ensure that she would be able to meet the King and Queen. The soldier looked back at her, "Very well Miss. I'll escort you to the front doors."

Emma thanked him as the soldier turned to his colleague and nodded. The gates opened and the man walked in front of her, "Follow me." Emma obeyed and followed the solider up to the huge doors. She silently cursed, why did castles have to make other people feel so small? When they reached the doors, the man knocked and they waited until the doors were pulled open. Emma looked at the man beside her as he spoke to the other soldiers, "This woman wants an audience with the King and Queen. It regards the Evil Queen."

The other soldiers nodded in response, agreeing to help her. Emma then thanked the man profusely and entered the castle. Another soldier greeted her, "Good day Miss, if you'll follow me, I'll escort you to the throne room."

Emma nodded and followed the man through the grand halls of the castle. She looked around her and was awed by the view. It was even more beautiful on the inside than on the outside, if that were even possible, it felt _homely. _It was an odd feeling that came to her, how she felt at home in this huge castle, the only thing missing was her son. She quickly looked down, trying to hold the new tears that threatened to fall. Her mind tried to think of something else, so it went to the King and Queen of the White Kingdom. She wondered what kind of people they were, she'd never even seen them before, let alone met them. Emma had heard the stories that they were fair and kind rulers, and that the White Kingdom was the most welcoming place of all the kingdoms. She'd also heard that were also the most fearsome, especially when it came to protecting what was theirs. Emma hadn't at all expected what she found on the other side of the door to the throne room.

Emma entered behind the soldier, she noticed the two people who were standing together looking out from a balcony, she guessed that they were the rulers of the White Kingdom. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me milady, sire." He bowed, Emma followed suit and did the same. "I have a visitor here who wishes to seek your advice." Emma stayed bowed down, her eyes focused on the floor as she heard the couple walking towards her. She was surprised when she heard the softest voice speak, "Of course, Edward, thank you. You may leave." Emma saw as he bowed again, and left the room, leaving Emma standing alone. She had stood up now, but her eyes were still on the floor.

The same woman spoke again, just as softly, "Now, what is it we can do for you?"

Then Emma heard a male voice, it was strong but at the same time spoke just as softly as his wife did, "We'll try to help in any way we can."

Hearing both of their voices made Emma look up and her breath hitched. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful, radiant and pure woman she'd ever seen. The Queen was _truly _an enchanting person, she smiled at Emma, her eyes lighting up. Emma looked confused for a second, it was that odd feeling again, it felt as if she knew the woman from somewhere. Like there was some connection between the two, when she looked back at Emma, her face showed the same recognition and confusion. They soon forgot that when the King spoke, "So what is it you need help with?"

Emma took a deep breath before continuing, "It's to do with the Evil Queen… Sire." She added, unsure how she should be addressing the King. His eyes widened, "_Regina? _What about her? We banished her from these lands long ago." He took a step towards Emma as the Queen placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Charming, please, keep calm." She looked back at Emma, "What news do you bring?"

Once again, Emma felt the tears threatening to fall but she continued to speak in a shaky breath, "I need your help, or advice… or _anything _you're willing to give…" Emma trailed off as a tear fell down her cheek causing the Queen to run to her and she placed her hands on Emma's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Honestly, it surprised Emma, although she was thankful for the Queen's actions. The Queen showed her a reassuring smile and told her to continue when she felt ready. Emma nodded taking in another shaky breath, "She… She took my son. I don't know if he's still alive…" she couldn't help but let the tears fall once again. The sadness washed over Emma and it was strange to feel like she could cry in front of the King and Queen, as though they wouldn't judge her. The Queen hushed her, bringing her into a hug.

Emma sniffled a few times and pulled back away from the Queen, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be a bother to you but I had heard you defeated her before, and well…"

The King nodded, "It's true, we have defeated her once and banished her to live alone. But this is sudden, we haven't heard anything from her in nearly twenty years."

"That's true." The Queen agreed, "Where are you from?"

Emma looked away, "I was raised in a small town hidden by forests, it's called _Atocha_. Then I moved to another town, a port town, called _Nassau._"

The King and Queen both nodded, a smile shone on the Queen's gentle face, "Yes, _Atocha, _I know the place well."

Emma's eyebrow raised, "Really?"

The Queen nodded, "I stayed there a while, running from the Evil Queen. The villagers helped me so much back then. There was one man who fed me for weeks, maybe you know him? His name is Marco."

That surprised Emma, it caused her heart to stop momentarily. She knew Marco? The Queen of the White Kingdom lived with her adoptive father? Emma stared at the Queen, causing her to raise an eyebrow in question, "Is there something wrong?"

Emma gasped out, "Marco… he is- _was- _my father."

"Was?" her eyebrow knotted together.

"He… Uh, he died, quite a few years back now…"

The Queen's eyes watered slightly, "Oh no… I'm sorry. He was a good man," she smiled as one tear fell down her cheek, "He saved my life."

Emma gave the Queen a small smile, "But I didn't think Marco had any children…" the Queen then asked. Emma nodded, "He did, his son is named August… Technically he's my adoptive father…" Emma trailed off. She honestly had no idea why she was telling the King and Queen about her family but it was the same feeling she had when she was crying about Henry in front of them before, she felt at _home. _Emma quickly wanted to change the subject, "So, uh… is there any advice you can give me, concerning my son… uh… milady?"

The Queen smiled, "Please, don't be so formal." She held out her hand and Emma took it. "Call me Snow, Snow White." They shook hands, "And this is my husband, David." David then held out his hand and smiled at the blonde, "And what might we call you?"

Emma stared at them and shook his hand, "Emma… My name's Emma." She then let go of the King and Queen's hand as Snow and David both stared at each other, mouths open. Snow turned to Emma smiling, "That's such a _pretty _name." Tears shone in her eyes. Emma stared at the Queen in worry, "Are you okay?"

Snow nodded, "Yes. Sorry, it's just some past memories decided to resurface." Emma nodded in acknowledgement as Snow and David led her to a table on the other side of the room and invited her to sit down, which Emma did. Snow and David sat the other side of her, "So what do you want to know about Regina?" David asked, curiosity coating his voice.

"I want to find her, and take my son back." She stated, daring them to tell her it was a bad idea.

They nodded, "We understand," Snow said, "Losing your child is one of the worst things a mother can go through… especially if it was your own choice." Snow spoke quietly as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

It wasn't a lie to say Emma was curious, she _really _wanted them to tell her the story, she if she could help them in any way. Maybe Regina had taken their child too. She inwardly cursed the Evil Queen for taking away so much happiness, the King and Queen were the kindest people she'd ever met, apart from August, Marco and of course Henry. Why would she want to hurt them? Emma pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on what she came to the castle for.

David spoke, "We can give you directions to where she was banished to, to her dark castle. We can also give you anything else you'll need, swords, armour and such."

Snow nodded, "I have a question too, Emma."

Emma looked at Snow and gestured for the woman to continue, "You say you lived in _Nassau _before coming to seek our help? Did you travel all the way here by foot?"

She froze at the question, shaking her head slowly, "I didn't."

They both watched Emma and raised their eyebrows in question, "Then How?" David asked.

"I travelled by ship." Was all she said to them.

They clearly wanted to enquire as to who's ship, but they didn't sensing Emma's discomfort at the question. "And added to that, you can't plan on going to her castle _alone?" _

Emma shook her head again, "No, I have August and a few friends to help."

Snow and David looked at her again, this time not backing down, "Which friends?"

"I- I can't say."

Snow grabbed Emma's hand, "Why not? It's not like you're a pirate or anything, right?" Snow laughed lightly with David.

The look on Emma's face told them everything. She felt guilty but she didn't know why, it's not like he'd entered their kingdom per say, he was still on his ship. The way they looked at her was like how a mother and father would look at their teenager. She shifted under their gazes.

Snow looked at Emma in disbelief, "Emma, a _pirate? _Really?"

Emma pulled her hand away from Snow, standing up quickly, "Why does it matter who I came here with? No offense, but what's it to _you_?!"

Snow and David looked taken aback, "Calm down, Emma, please." Snow pleaded. Emma took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind, she closed her eyes. "Yes, okay? Killian brought me here. He's been helping me through everything!" She sat down, her shoulders dropped.

David watched Emma, "Killian _Jones_?"

Emma nodded at David, who looked like he was deep in thought, "Why do I know that name?" Emma looked up at him and bit her lip, "You may know him by a different name… Hook." She stated.

"As in, _Captain Hook_?" David asked, the dislike for the pirate obvious in his tone.

Emma nodded, "That's him. He's been helping me through everything. He's been there for me, for my family." She looked away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Snow and David exchanged a knowing look, although with undertones of dislike for the pirate. They knew that look that Emma had, they'd both had it once upon a time, when they'd first met on their first adventure when she'd stolen from him.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Emma, do you trust him?"

Emma looked at Snow, their eyes connecting, as Snow searched Emma's for the answer. Her face was full of concern and worry for Emma. It felt odd for a stranger to be so concerned for her, as though she were their own child. But the even odder thing was, neither of the two felt like strangers at all. The feeling of _home _kept coming back to Emma, it confused her, it was as if she'd _always _belonged here. Emma shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, how could she even think that? It's ridiculous, if something like that were true, it'd mean she was a princess. Emma couldn't help but laugh to herself, that was the most stupid thing she'd ever heard. Thank God she didn't say it out loud.

She then thought about the question that the Queen asked her, did she trust him? Honestly, Emma hadn't thought about it, she'd always had her walls up in front of anyone and everyone; apart from Henry and August. But bit by bit, even she knew that the pirate had slowly started trying to push against her wall and however much she hated to admit it, they had started to crumble. So what else could the answer be?

Emma looked into Snow's eyes and nodded, "I do."

Snow nodded and looked at her husband, "Then there's nothing else for it Charming." He nodded back at her and then looked to Emma, "Emma, we'll need to talk with the captain too. If he's a part of this and you trust him, he'll need to know everything as well."

Emma studied them for a moment: _truth._

"He's just off the port, his first mate is waiting ashore for me."

David nodded, "I'll go and retrieve him."

Emma didn't say anything, she just watched as the King left.

* * *

It was two hours before David returned, an annoyed looking Killian following behind. His expression softened when he noticed Emma sitting at the table. Emma got up and walked over to him, he spoke in a whisper, "What's going on lass? They said _you _told them where to find me." A look of betrayal flashed across his blue eyes. Emma saw it and felt guilty as she whispered back, "I'm sorry Killian, they want to help… and they said you needed to hear what they had to say."

Killian looked at Emma for a moment, before agreeing, "Okay love."

They walked over Snow and David, sitting on the opposite side of the table. Snow held out her hand, slightly reluctantly to Killian, "Captain Hook. I'm sure you know who I am." Killian watched her cautiously before taking her hand and shaking it, "Aye, your majesty."

Snow nodded, removing her hand from the pirates grasp. "Now, I know we've had our differences in the past, Captain, but Emma trusts you, so we'll give you the benefit of the doubt…"

Killian's eyebrow raised as he looked at Emma, she _trusted _him? That was new to him. Although he was oddly elated by the sudden news, it still shocked him for a moment. Emma looked at him, knowing that he had picked up on those _particular _words that Snow spoke. She fidgeted slightly under his knowing gaze and focused on Snow and David in front of her. After a few moments, Killian also turned his attention back to the King and Queen.

David continued, "But do not double cross her or us." He glared.

Killian glared back, "I would never double cross Emma, and especially not after _everything." _His reply surprised not only himself but the other three in the room. He fidgeted slightly and cleared his throat, "So, what did you _oh so dearly _need to tell us?" he watched them.

They both looked between Emma and Killian and told them everything they knew about the Evil Queen.

* * *

**Finally finished it! I found a block after the first scene I wrote, it was terrible! Originally I was planning to not have Snow and Charming in it until the very end, and it was going to be a sudden thing, like in 'tangled' when the parents instantly know she's their child. But I decided it would be a lot more fun if it was similar to the first season of OUAT, especially with the connection between Snow and Emma. I'm enjoying playing around with a relationship like that. Almost 100 follows on this, I'm SO thankful to you all for the continued support, and keep the faves/reviews coming too! I love reading them, each one had put a smile on my face. So thank you!**

**Another note; UGH, 3x18 last night – those moments between Killian and Emma –cries- … that's why I love those two idiots so much, they only had a few moments together, but theirs honestly were the most beautiful and powerful! ;w; (the snow queen friendship too –tears-) **

**But 3x19 – OMG. I'M SO READY. GIVE ME SUNDAY NOW!**

**Oh & also, the two references to locations; _Nassau & Atocha; _Although I know they're actual places, I actually decided to use them as I've been playing Assassin's Creed: Black Flag a lot recently and the place names seem to have stuck in my mind XD**


	10. You're not alone anymore

**Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or the characters, and as such, I am unable to create my Captain Swan wishes for the show. So my fic is going to have to do that for me.**

* * *

Emma and Killian listened to every word that the King and Queen told them about Regina. They knew that they'd need all the help they could get. For a moment, Emma's mind wandered as she realised that sitting there with Killian and the King and Queen, it felt strangely _normal. _If only Henry and August were sat with them too, and of course Pongo laying on the floor somewhere, then she honestly thought that it would feel like home. Emma quickly focused back on Snow's voice as she told them about what the Evil Queen had done last time, before she was banished by them.

"The last real threat we had from Regina was 28 years ago." She said as she looked between Emma and Killian.

Emma's eyes widened, "_28 years? _So why now?"

Snow looked at David for reassurance as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and turned to Emma, "Our only guess is she's trying to do something similar, only this time she obviously believes that she'll succeed." Snow took a deep breath.

"Something similar? What do you mean, what did she try and do before?" Emma asked.

"Last time…" Snow trailed off before looking back at Emma. "Last time she tried to curse the entire Enchanted Forest, to take away everyone's happiness…" Snow looked away again, her eyes glossing over with tears. Emma watched her, she knew that look. That was the same look she'd started wearing after losing Henry, the look of a mother who had been torn apart from her child. Emma's heart ached for the Queen, and she wondered how long it was since she saw her child. Had it been recent? Something clicked in Emma's mind, latching onto what Snow had just said – _The last real threat we had from Regina was 28 years ago – to take away everyone's happiness. _Had it been _28 years _since Snow and David had been with their child? This idea only made Emma's heart ache for the couple more, and she hoped… dear God, she hoped that it wasn't true.

David noticed his wife's reaction and spoke up, letting Snow gather herself, "As Snow just said, she wanted to take away everyone's happiness, and she tried to achieve it through a curse."

Emma looked at David, "A curse?"

David nodded, "Regina had told us that it would rip us all from the Enchanted Forest, and take us somewhere where there were no happy endings. One day we learnt that the final thing she needed to enact the curse was our child." A lump formed in David's throat as Emma heard a quiet whimper leave Snow's.

Emma's heart ached even more. She had been right; they had given up their own child 28 years ago. Feeling their pain as she watched them, her eyes began to water. She glanced over to Killian, he looked as shocked as she did, she could see the sympathy he felt for them. Although it wasn't really the right time to be thinking about it, she was thankful and relieved that she could see that in his eyes, especially considering his and the White Kingdom's history. It meant that he really wasn't the ruthless pirate everyone talked about, perhaps he used to be, perhaps some time ago he wouldn't have felt a thing. However, Emma realised that he wasn't that person anymore, he was a just a human, a pirate, with an ordinary heart.

David gulped, tears shining in his own eyes, "We had barely gotten five minutes with our child after she was born. We knew we had to do it, but it was just so hard for us. We had to send her away, hide her far away, in another Kingdom. She was just left alone, on the side of the road. Every day we regret the decision we made, but in our hearts we knew it had to be done. She'll always be our child, our saviour."

Snow looked up, tears now freely falling, "She saved us all."

Emma was taken aback by this new information. She thought through it all, separating the parts and placing them back together so they made more sense. What was it she was saying earlier? How she felt at home here? Like she _belonged_? Emma's heart stopped. _She _was 28 years old, _she _was left, alone on the side of the road in another kingdom. Even the way Snow and David had reacted to her name seemed strange. Emma could bet that it was because they had named their daughter that all those years ago. Emma shook her head. That would be impossible, of course it was just _coincidence. _There was no way that it was true, no way. She absolutely refused to believe for even a second more that it _might _be the truth, she didn't want that kind of hope in her life right now. The only hope she wanted was the hope of saving her son.

Apparently, Killian had noticed Emma's reaction as he grabbed her arm, gently shaking it, "Lass? Are you okay?" he asked.

Emma turned to look at him, her face still with a look of disbelief over it and nodded, "I'm fine. I just… It made me think of Henry." God, she hoped he took that. In truth it did pain her to think of Henry because of their story, but there were also those hidden thoughts too. And she _really _didn't want to tell him about them. Not ever.

Killian looked back at her, clearly not accepting that her words were the complete truth but he nodded, letting go of her arm. Emma cleared her throat, "So, because she couldn't get your daughter… she failed at enacting this curse?"

Snow wiped her tears and nodded in reply, "Yes, that's right."

"Why does she think she can enact it now?" Emma thought for a moment, "What's changed?"

David and Snow both shrugged lightly, Snow speaking first, "The only thing I can think of is that either she's found another way… or…"

Emma looked at Snow, "Or?"

Snow looked back at Emma, looking into her eyes, tears welling up again. "Or she's found our daughter."

That made Emma's blood run cold. Could it really be true? If she was in fact their long lost daughter, then that would give them a reason as to why the Evil Queen had taken Henry. To lure her out, so she could finish the curse, taking away the happy endings. Emma and Killian had spent a few days questioning the Evil Queen's reasons, why she would take Henry. And if Emma's instincts about the King and Queen were right, then _everything _would make sense.

Emma didn't want to ask the question, but she was sure that soon enough it would have to be asked. Before walking down that path, she opted for another line of questioning. "How did you know that your daughter was the reason she couldn't enact the curse? Did she tell you?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Yes, this question made her feel a lot more comfortable and in control of the situation.

David answered her this time, "We were told by Rumplestiltskin."

Emma felt Killian stiffen beside her. She knew how he felt about the man, his enemy. The man who killed his love, Milah. Emma watched him, noticing how he clenched his fists under the table and how he gritted his teeth. She noticed how his eyes became darker, not the bright blue that she was used to. Knowing this could end badly if he wasn't calmed down soon, she instinctively reached over and took his hand in hers. The gesture caused Killian to blink and look at Emma, she looked back at him with concern over her face.

It was a strange feeling that Killian was currently feeling. One minute he was fine, calmly listening to the King and Queen tell their tale, in the hope that they'd give them a way to kill the Evil Queen and in turn rescue Henry. Then the King had to open his mouth to say the crocodile's name. Anger flashed in his eyes, as clenched his fists in an attempt to control himself. He seethed as the image of the crocodile appeared in his mind. As he was just about to lose the control, he felt a soft hand take his. Warmth instantly spread through his body as he looked to the side and came face to face with the blonde. He noticed the concern and worry that was on her face, it was an odd thing to see on her features, especially when it was about him. He relaxed slightly, squeezing her hand in response and giving her a small smile in return. A _real _smile. A smile that said thank you. After she was sure that Killian had calmed down, she turned back to Snow and David. But their hands stayed together.

The gesture did not escape Snow and David's eyes, they watched the exchanged between Emma and the pirate. They looked at them with knowing eyes then at each other, a small smile playing on Snow's lips. Both her and her husband could clearly see that this was definitely not the same pirate that had stolen from them in the past, he had changed since their last encounter. And they were willing to bet it was because of the woman who sat opposite them: Emma.

David felt a bit strange watching them across the table. He felt strangely protective over Emma, as if she was his own daughter. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he paled and his heart beat faster. He looked at Emma, watching her. Could it be possible? It would make sense why her son had been taken too. If this _was _their Emma then Regina was probably planning to lure her out.

Snow was thinking along the same lines as her husband. There was something about the woman sitting opposite them. The way she carried herself, certain traits that appeared in front of them. Traits that Emma probably wasn't even aware of, much like her feelings for the pirate beside her. Snow watched Emma closely, she did look to be in her late twenties, and she did say she was adopted. Could it really be true? Was it even possible? Could it be that their Emma has found her own way back to them? After all, their family motto was: _We will always find each other. _Being the optimist that she was, Snow was certain that it was true. Her mind wouldn't let her think of anything else. So, Snow being… well Snow, stared into Emma's eyes and asked her question, "Emma, how old are you?"

Emma's heart stopped. Had they worked it out too? Were they thinking what she was? She paled and stared back at Snow, her eyes looking straight back into hers. Killian knew something was wrong as she felt him squeeze her hand, reassuring her. Emma's throat dried up and she croaked out, "28… why?" She tried sounding confused.

Emma noticed Killian's mouth drop, she sighed inwardly. It seems everybody in the room now had worked something out. Whether any of their theories were true of course was an entirely different matter.

Snow's eyes watered and her voice got caught in her throat as she spoke, "Emma, please could you tell me about how you were found? _Please?" _She added in desperation.

Emma didn't want to tell them, she didn't want to find out if it was true. But seeing Snow's face, she looked for desperate for answers that it almost broke her. Emma spoke in a shaky voice, "I was found on the side of a road, just outside of _Atotcha. _I was wrapped in a knitted blanket, it was pure white, with my name sewed on the side in purple thread. That was when August found me and took me home with him where I was adopted by Marco." She finished, taking a breath. She looked up at Snow, who had covered her mouth in shock as she gasped. "It can't be…" She trailed off, tears falling again as she looked at David, who nodded.

David grabbed Snow's hand, much like Emma had with Killian, and looked back to Emma, tears evident in his own eyes. "_Emma?" _He said in disbelief. His glanced looked back to Snow as he felt her shift. Snow had let go of his hand and was walking over to Emma. Emma didn't know what to do, her hand was still in Killian's. She was sure he would've let go by now, but she guessed that he could tell she was in need of some kind of support. Emma watched as Snow came closer to her, her hands reaching up to cup her face, a wide smile gracing her lips. Emma was frozen to the spot, as her eyes watched Snow. She cupped Emma's face, "You found us."

So it was true. All of it, everything she had felt since she arrived in the White Kingdom, everything she felt when she had first met the King and Queen. It was all true. They were her parents. Emma didn't know how to react to the confirmation, she was still in a state of shock when she felt Killian let go of her hand, obviously not wanting to intrude on the moment. Snow placed her arms around Emma, pulling her into a hug. Emma stood there for a moment and watched as David also walked over to her, kissing her head and wrapping his arms around both of them. "Emma, _our _darling Emma. You're home at last."

With everyone's emotions already on a high, especially Emma's, she couldn't help it when a few tears escaped her eyes. She also couldn't help it when her arms raised to hug them back. Emma Swan had parents?

The reunion was bittersweet. Not only was Henry still missing, but although it was for the good of everything, it didn't change the fact that her parents still abandoned her. They still left her to grow up alone, without a family. Sure, she may have found one, but they didn't know that. They didn't know she would. Emma decided pretty quickly that she would give the couple a chance, she wasn't that cruel. But it just might take time to get used to it, or to trust them.

Emma pulled back and wiped her tears, as did her mother, who was still smiling. Then suddenly her smile disappeared, "But Emma, your son!"

David nodded, "He's still with Regina! We'll get him back." He stared at Emma with determination in his eyes. Emma had never felt so sure that she would get Henry back, there was just something about her newly discovered father that told her he would do everything in his power to get her son back, and for that she would be eternally grateful.

Emma nodded, "I just want him home."

Trying to lighten the mood, David tried another approach, "That means I'm a grandfather…" he trailed off and looked at his wife, who then nodded and added, her eyes wide, "And I'm a grandmother."

Emma couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was true, they were grandparents. A few hours ago, they were just the King and Queen of the White Kingdom who had lost their daughter as a baby, tragically 28 years ago. Now, they were not only rulers, but they were parents and grandparents all in the same day. "He'd be ecstatic to meet you." She said, trying to sound hopeful.

Killian's voice broke the reunion, "So how shall we go about getting the lad home safely?"

David was the first to react, he walked over to Killian, as Killian raised an eyebrow in response, "Problem mate?" he asked the King.

"Don't hurt Emma _or _my grandson." He stated, trying to look as intimidating as he could.

Although Emma was concerned, Snow only giggled, "He's always wanted to say that to Emma's suitors."

Emma and Killian both froze. _Suitor? What?! _That was more insane than finding out that Snow White and Prince Charming were her parents. They _must have _been joking around when they said that. It just happened to be that Killian was always there for here, like she was for him. And it just so happened that they understood each other.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, a slight panicked tone in her voice.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you two… together?"

Emma shook her head, "No we're not." She stated.

David then got protective for real, growling at Killian, "You better _not _be fooling around with her, _pirate!_"

Killian looked at the King, his mouth a thin line, "I wouldn't do that to Emma, did you not listen earlier?" he accused.

David's gaze didn't falter, he stared Killian down before abruptly giving up and turning back to his wife and daughter.

Snow saw the tension in the room and tried changed the subject, "Now, Henry, we need to start planning."

They all nodded in reply as they sat around and started talking.

* * *

After a few more hours of talking they had decided that Killian would regroup at his ship, and tell the crew of the new events. However, he would leave out the fact that Emma was in fact the lost Princess. Killian would also tell August, and soon after would return to the castle with him. After much arguing, Snow and David has persuaded Emma to stay at the castle, until they were prepared and ready to depart on their journey. Snow had also requested that Killian stay as well, due to the fact that there would be many plans to make and it would be easier if he stayed. Emma also asked if it was okay to have her brother, August, stay at the castle. Snow and David agreed immediately, telling Killian to bring him back with him. Killian agreed and left the castle, heading back to his ship.

When he got there, the entire crew were instantly in front of him. They stared at him as they waited for his address. Killian told them all what had occurred, telling them that the King and Queen had agreed to help and that he and Emma would be staying there to make plans. He announced that Mr Smee would take charge and look after his ship while he was gone. They agreed and wished the Captain good luck in their planning. He was about to go and find August, when he noticed him leaning against the railings of the ship. He walked over to him, "How are you feeling mate?"

August scoffed, "Like you care Hook."

It was strange, over the course of the day he had gotten used to hearing Killian from Emma's lips. Strangely, it made his heart sink a bit hearing his moniker being used once again. He shouldn't _care. _But for some reason, he did.

"Actually, it might surprise you mate, but I am concerned. You were hit by dark magic after all, and not to mention, you're also Emma's brother."

August looked taken aback by the pirates words, but continued to watch him carefully as his raised his eyebrow, "… I'm fine. Where's Emma?"

"At the castle. I've been required to bring you back with me when I return. Can you walk?"

August nodded.

"Good. Then we leave now."

Killian walked off the ship, August following him. As they walked back, Killian had a chance to go through his thoughts, it's not like he would be holding a long conversation with August anyway. Killian was honestly shocked by the developments of the day, Emma had found her home, where she belonged. He was happy for her, that at least something good and pure has come out of the broken days she had spent grieving over Henry. It was actually a relief that she had something good in her life again, for the first time since Henry had been with her, she actually laughed. True, it was only small, but to him, it meant a lot. It meant that she was holding herself together, it meant that she would give her parents a chance, and it meant that she was stronger than he'd given her credit for.

The fact that Emma was actually a Princess however, that was something else. Although he had been happy, when he realised what it meant, his heart dropped slightly. His Swan was a Princess and he was only a pirate. It was clear that whatever had been starting to grow between the two of them would have to stop. He already knew that he was not worthy of _anything _Emma had already given him, but hearing she was a Princess just made it seem real. Since he had come to terms with his growing feelings for the blonde, he had vowed to himself that he would always be with her for as long as she wanted him to be. If she pushed him away and told him to leave, he would. If she told him she never wanted to see him again, he'd do just that. He'd get on his ship and just keep sailing.

Killian felt a bit uncomfortable about living in the castle, even if it was only for a few days, maybe a week. But he would do it, for Emma, for Henry. That was all that mattered right now.

* * *

Henry didn't know how long he'd been locked away, was it a week or had it only been a few days? There was no way to tell in the room, there were no windows so no light could seep through. He didn't know how many suns had come and gone since he'd last seen his mum. He missed her more and more every day, he was sure she was working out a way to come and find him. She'd never abandon him. He missed his Uncle too, he hoped that Emma and August had reunited with the pirates and that they were all working together to come and get him. In his gut, he knew that they were getting closer, he'd just wait for them then they could all be one big family again. He missed Pongo constantly, he still wondered if the Evil Queen had in fact killed him or if she was just keeping him away to further cause Henry pain.

Henry looked to the side, his eyes meeting Belle's as he grinned at her. She was currently telling him a story that he guessed she had once read in a book. It was about a man, who became a beast. When he was a beast he hated everything, everyone. But hidden beneath that exterior was a broken man, a man that only needed to be fixed. That's when a woman came along and mended him. Henry was in awe of the story, he'd always liked fairy tales and Belle told them with such detail that he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

When Emma finally got away from her newly found parents for a moment, she decided to walk around the castle a bit before Killian returned with August. She couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of having someone care for her, having her _parents _care for her. Although she still couldn't give them her complete trust, she really did appreciate that they were trying. She walked the halls until eventually she arrived at a very secluded part of the castle, it was dark and quiet. That's when she heard it, a high pitched giggle swept past her and echoed down the hall. She squinted her eyes and noticed at huge black door at the far end of the hallway. She gingerly walked up to it and placed a hand on the handle and pulled it open.

She stepped through, making sure to closed the door behind her and she heard voices. Quickly, she hide behind a stone wall. Emma peered around the corner and saw a guard, who was waiting outside another black door, a much smaller one than the first. She stopped again when she heard another high pitched giggle, just what exactly was making that sound? It was unnerving. Determined, she thought of a way to distract the guard. It was as if she had a fairy godmother or something because there was a loud bang from the hallway, and the guard rushed over and looked out, looking for what made the noise. Being a thief, or _ex_ thief now she guessed, Emma was swift and quick on her feet. She leapt into action, running over to the second door and silently opening it, stepping inside, making sure to close it behind her again.

She looked around, it was almost like a tunnel. Did it run underground? Another high pitch giggled echoed through the tunnel, bouncing of the walls. Emma cautiously walked towards the sound, after a few moments she saw bars. Was it a cage? If so, what was it holding? Emma soon realised that the question should've been, _who _was it holding?

As she reached the bars, she saw a man's silhouette and tried to focus her eyes to get a better look. He giggled again, "My my dearie, it's rude not to introduce yourself."

She paled as the man came into view. His skin was scaly, like a reptile… or better yet, like a _crocodile. _His eyes were a dirty yellow, which followed her every move. He grinned darkly at Emma, "What's wrong dearie? Afraid?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. She knew who this man was now, and she was not afraid of him. "I'm not afraid, _Rumplestiltskin." _She seethed.

Rumplestiltskin moved close to the bars, "Ah, I see my reputation precedes me yet again!" He smirked, the evil apparent in his eyes.

Emma said nothing in reply, to which he giggled again, "Did I not just say it was _rude _to not introduce yourself dearie?" There was something in his eyes that Emma didn't like, he already knew who she was. There was just something about that look.

"Emma Swan." She said pointedly.

"Nice to meet you at last, Emma!" he bowed, letting another high pitched giggle leave his lips, although this time, Emma caught on to the amount of evil behind it. She didn't like it.

* * *

**Another one already? ;D Well you guys are just lucky I guess! I don't know really, this chapter practically wrote itself. Obviously my version of the curse is slightly different to the one in the TV show, but hey it's my fic! I do what I like! There are a few lines I took from the show here too, can you spot them? ;) Originally, I never planned for the Snow/Charming/Emma reveal in this chapter, but it seemed fitting so yeah – Hope I wrote it okay! And of course even if that scene was all about the reveal, there were still undertones of out wonderful CS!**

**I can't believe this story has 100+ follows now! I'm so ecstatic, thank you all so much! Your support really urges me on when I come across a writer's block! You guys are just awesome ~ Oh and also, we've reach double digit chapters! I'm so happy, I think this fic will have between 20 and 30 chapters, depending on how much my muse wants to extend the story. So we've still a loooong way to go! **


	11. The Dark One

**I don't own OUAT or the characters. If I did, then CS would've been together long ago; or they would've at least had many kisses by now ;)**

* * *

Emma stared at the man in front of her. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit nervous around him, well, he was the Dark One after all. Only a fool would not be nervous around him, even if he was locked away. Emma watched his movements as he paced back and forth within his cell, whispering things to himself. She tried to catch what he was saying, but he was too damn quiet.

She broke the silence between them, "So tell me something. You clearly knew my name, so why ask?" her eyes narrowed. She was definitely a bit worried and concerned that he _did _know her name, but then again, she only knew of a fraction of the powers that the Dark One possessed. For all she knew, he could tell the future, or have some kind of magic or spell that told him everyone's names.

His eyes darted back to her as he giggled again, "Now, dearie, those are questions for another day! But who'd have thought that dear Emma would find her way back to her parents?"

Emma watched him again, taking every care to think about what she was going to say first. She didn't need any slip ups in his presence, God knows what he'd be able to do with any little thing he could possibly find out about her. So, her walls not only shot up upon realising who he was, they were also shut behind multiple doors, with heavy locks keeping them shut. She _refused _to give him _any _insight into her personal life. After thinking, she opted for staying silent, waiting to see what the Dark One would say next.

"But of course!" Rumplestiltskin spoke loudly, as if he'd just remembered something. He grinned manically and looked at Emma, an odd gleam in his eyes, "It was time for you to return after all!"

Emma's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes, and as if he was reciting a script; he half-sung: "_After waiting 28 years, the Saviour will return. Only they can defeat the Evil Queen, and by their hand she'll burn."_

He opened his eyes again, and by Emma's shocked face he could tell that she'd already pieced it together, "Ah, so you've already worked it out?" he giggled again.

Emma nodded and looked at him, "But how the hell is that even possible?" she narrowed her eyes at the man again, waiting for his answer. Oh yes, Emma was prepared, she was prepared to call the so called Dark One out on _any _lie he might try to feed her.

Rumplestiltskin latched onto the cell bars, his face slightly peering through and he stared at Emma. His actions caused Emma to take a step back, making her inwardly curse to herself. She shook her head and took a step back towards Rumplestiltskin; she _refused _to show any weakness in front of this monster. He spoke slowly this time, "Well dearie, a prophecy of course! It was said 29 years ago, one year before your birth!"

Emma just continued to watch the Dark One as she concentrated on his voice; deciding whether he was speaking truth or lies to her. So far, she had only heard truth, but that wouldn't make her put her guard down: he was Rumplestiltskin, after all.

Rumplestiltskin continued, this time taking up his normal, manic sounding voice, "The seer tells only the future, and speaks only about things that will come to pass!" He giggled again, his voice much higher than the last time.

Emma stood her ground, "And tell me, _Dark One, _does the Evil Queen know this '_prophecy' _by any chance?"

Another grin plastered itself on his face, once again revealing his yellowed teeth as he nodded, "She does! You see dearie, Regina, tried to enact _my _curse 28 years ago!"

"_Your curse?" _Emma asked sceptically.

"Indeed! _My curse! _It would take us all to a land without magic, where she would win, beating your parents by keeping them from each other… and I will have my goal too."

"Your goal? What was in it for you Rumplestiltskin?"

It was then that something happened that honestly shocked and surprised Emma. If she blinked she would've missed it, that tiny glint of pain and of loss that flickered in his darkened eyes. She had no words for it, she was definitely shocked that the Dark One could show those kinds of emotions, but then she guessed that maybe he hadn't been aware that he had showed it. And she knew that if it had been anyone else in front of him right now, that they wouldn't have picked up on it, it was too subtle to be noticed easily.

"It would've helped me find something that I lost a long time ago."

Emma didn't have much time to process that as quickly as he had said it, he returned to his manic, crazy ways, "But I won't hold a grudge, now that it matters not about going to the land without magic, what I desire, both things that I desire are here in this realm again! So Saviour, won't you kill the Evil Queen?"

Emma's eyebrow shot up, "Not until you tell me why you want her dead so much." She stated.

Rumplestiltskin watched her for a while, almost as if he was sizing her up before his giggled filled the room, "She took something from me. She still has it, and I need it back."

Emma stared at him before concluding it was the truth. Although it was mysterious, he didn't actually tell her _what _Regina took from him, but it was still the truth. She nodded, then her mind raced through scenarios in her head, how could she _kill _her? She was just a mere thief… scratch that, _a princess. _She shuddered slightly as the realisation dawned on her again. Emma Swan was a thief. She wasn't a princess, she wasn't suited to that life. It wasn't her. And besides, she didn't have any special powers, did she? What was she going to do when they reached her castle, talk to her? Beat her up? No, if she took everyone with her then she'd only be putting them at risk, her parents, her brother, Killian. That's when she froze. Killian. His revenge was so close to him, in the same fucking castle! If she wasn't so concerned about everything, she honestly would've laughed.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the Dark One as she walked towards him. She threw him a threatening look, "You took his hand... _You _took his love."

For a moment, the Dark One looked confused, then an evil glint returned to his eyes. He seethed, "The pirate?! Hook? How do you know him?" his eyes becoming darker as he growled.

Emma stood her ground, her eyes only growing more threatening, "I doesn't matter _how _I know him. It just matters that I do." She grabbed her dagger from her belt and pointed it towards him through the bars, "And _someday _you will pay for what you did to him, _I swear it." _

She glared at him again, before retreating back a few steps and putting her dagger back in her belt. She noticed how the Dark Ones eyes lifted, and the dark look was replaced by a mischievous smile, "Oh how surprising!" He practically giggled with glee, "_You _care for our dear captain!"

Emma froze. How could someone like _him _read her like that. She refused to believe it, she had to refuse it, it was the only way to stop those growing feelings she was already harbouring for said pirate. She would be his _'partner in crime' _as it were. They would help each other with revenge and that was it. That was all she wanted, wasn't it? Seeing that as her sign to go, she turned away from Rumplestiltskin but his voice made her stop, he giggled again, she'd really have to stab him one day for that _annoying _sound.

"Well Miss Swan, someday it will be the pirate that pays for what _he _did to me! I'll advise you not to trust such a _horrid _man."

Emma turned slightly back to him, "Don't you _dare _tell me what to do, _Rumplestiltskin." _She said his name like it was poison, stating to him that he didn't get to her. She retreated into the shadows and left the dark tunnel.

Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees, letting one sentence leave his lips, "I'll see you soon… Belle, Bae."

* * *

Emma walked back towards the main part of the castle, she was still seething from what he had told her. Why the hell was he locked up in her parent's castle? She'd find out one way or another, but forgetting everything else, she walked upstairs to the room that her parents had allocated to her. She was tired, her eyes dropped as she entered the room. She yawned and fell onto the bed, her head hitting the soft pillow as she fell.

Her mind raced through everything that Rumplestiltskin told her, her being the 'Saviour', the almost-curse, Killian. Her mind stopped at Killian, should she tell him that his revenge was trapped in the same castle as him? That, if he so wished, he could just walk on in there and kill the Dark One? No, Emma couldn't tell him about Rumplestiltskin, she couldn't. Emma sighed heavily, it was a betrayal of trust if she kept this from him, and not only did she _hate _people who betrayed others, but so did Killian. She realised that he did indeed live by a code, and a betrayal of trust of the people he cared about was certainly not something he would do. She thought for a moment, trying to weigh up the pros and cons. But she _knew, _she couldn't tell him. Emma knew it was selfish of her to do this, and not to mention wrong to keep something so important from him, but she couldn't risk him gallivanting off with thoughts of death on his mind. She didn't want to think of the possibility that he'd leave her as soon as he was done, or maybe he died while carrying out his revenge. She needed him to get Henry back, and not only that, but her mind was coming around to the idea that it was _her _that needed him, his company, his stupid smile, his aggravating teasing. Emma Swan needed Captain Hook. Now that was something that she didn't think she'd ever say.

Admittedly, Emma hadn't told a lie when she answered Snow's question of her trust in Killian, but she still only gave him a small amount of said trust. Because she knew, after everything she'd been through, that at some point he was destined to leave her, leave her like everyone else had. Sure, she had her parents back, she had Henry (well she would again, she was sure of it) and she had August. But that didn't change the years of being abandoned by your own parents, the parents who were supposed to love you, keep you safe, help you grow. And not to mention, she was left by the one person she had given her love to: Neal. A lump gathered in her throat as she thought about him. She held back the tears, cursing herself that she even was close to tears. He wasn't worth them, she'd worked that out soon after he left her with his baby growing inside of her. But, she reasoned, she was also thankful to him, only slightly, because without him she wouldn't have Henry. And without Henry, she didn't think her life would've been as bright as it was after Neal abandoned her.

Her mind fell onto thoughts about Henry. She stiffened slightly, another lump in her throat, tears once again brimming on her eyes. This time however, she allowed a few tears to fall. God, she missed her son so much, her Henry. She needed him back, needed to see him, hold him, keep him safe in her arms. Since Regina had taken him, there wasn't a day when she didn't think about him, wished he was safe, alive. And there wasn't a time when she didn't feel the overwhelming sense of guilt and pain when she thought that she wasn't able to protect her own son. That thought killed her inside, it pained her every time when it crossed her mind. She was his mother, his protector and even she didn't stand a chance against the Evil Queen. She choked a little, _Saviour, my arse! _There was no way Emma could be the Saviour and defeat her, she just wasn't strong enough. And besides, it wasn't like she harboured any magic. The only thing that kept her from running away from all of this was Henry. She swore she'd save him, even if she got hurt in the process.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She sat up quickly, wiping her eyes, making sure all traces of tears were gone. She leapt up and crossed the room, opening the door to reveal a certain leather-clad pirate.

"What is it, Killian?" She asked, thankful her voice was steady.

Killian watched her for a moment, before his eyes looked at her with worry, "You've been crying." He stated.

"No I haven't." Emma replied all _too _quickly.

Killian sighed and pushed passed her, walking into the room. He stood in front of a desk and turned to her, "Yes you have lass, don't lie to me." His blue eyes stared into her green ones, "Why?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "It's nothing."

By the look on his face, Emma could tell he didn't believe her. But then who would? She was a terrible liar, maybe that was the curse of having a 'super power' of being able to tell when other people where lying? Maybe having that meant she was awful at lying? Then she thought how she'd lie about finding Rumplestiltskin; it made her a bit nervous. It would be fine if he wasn't brought up in conversation, and if Killian doesn't ask her anything about the castle or what she did that day, then she was certain that she'd be able to hide it well. She just hoped he didn't ask anything to do with any of those particular subjects.

Killian watched Emma as she tried to avert her eyes away from his, he knew something was wrong. And he also knew that he would get it out of her, one way or another. With his eyes still on her, he took a few steps towards her, "Emma, love, tell me. What's wrong?"

As Emma looked into his eyes, she noticed how they shone, she had never seen them so bright before. It made her falter for a second as she felt herself getting lost in them. She soon snapped out of it, continuing with her same answer from before, "It's _nothing."_

Killian sighed as he caught her wrist in his hook, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her skin, but she held it together. _Thank God. _She watched as his eyes bore into hers again, the worry evident in his blue eyes, she still hasn't got used to that look he wore. What Emma didn't realise until it was too late was that another tear had escaped from her eye, sliding down her cheek.

"Emma, don't lie to me." He repeated as he reached his hand up and cupped her face, wiping away the stray tear with his thumb. "Tell me, _please."_

Emma was taken aback by the display of such an intimate act by the pirate. Sure, they had a few 'moments' in the past. Their _second _kiss, (their first was _strictly _business, well that's what Emma always told herself), when he comforted her and when she comforted him, the support she gave him by taking his hand when her parents mentioned Rumplestiltskin. But this, _this _was much more intimate than any of those. The closeness and the look in his eyes when he wiped away her tears startled her slightly. It was a strange feeling, Emma almost wished that he'd start teasing her, throwing innuendoes at her… _almost. _In truth, Emma actually enjoyed the feeling that came with it, even if she was nervous and confused about it. The feeling was warm, welcoming and Emma allowed it to fill her body. It felt like reassurance, like trust, like belief and it was full of the feeling of home, of love- That thought stopped Emma, she internally panicked, no it couldn't be, it was impossible. There was _no way _in hell she was feeling anything like _that _towards Killian. Sure, she admitted she liked him, and was even attracted to him, but _that? _No, she refused to believe it. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, focusing on the pirate in front of her.

"It's nothing, _Hook." _She added, her eyes staring into his. It was the only thing she could do to get him to drop it. Since she'd started calling him Killian, they both realised that she would only call him by his moniker when she was angry, when she refused to talk. And this was one of those times.

Killian blinked in surprise. What had he done wrong? He watched her as she fidgeted under his gaze, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. Then it hit him, she was getting affected by him, by his touch. If they weren't in the current situation he would've smirked at the realisation, but he resisted the urge. Emma Swan was nervous, she was trying to refuse herself the feelings he'd just given her. Killian would always be thankful that she was an open book to him, it often helped him on what approach he should take in any situation with her. He knew she was uncomfortable, but she needed to realise that it was okay to feel whatever it was she was feeling, unfortunately her eyes didn't convey _that _much. But from her expressions, he guessed it wasn't a particularly bad feeling he gave her, well, maybe the stubborn Swan would think of _that _as a bad feeling, but he swore he'd change that. And with that on his mind, he pushed.

He didn't drop his hand from her cheek, nor did his eyes waver. When she looked away, he released her wrist, bringing his hook up to her chin and tilting it back to face him. He only dropped his hook when her eyes were on him again.

"You know lass, I don't like to see a woman cry. And I specifically hate to see tears falling from your eyes. So please Emma, please love, tell me what's wrong."

"Why?" she asked, "Why do you want to know so much?"

Killian thought about his answer for a moment. Of course, he'd already come to terms with his own feelings for her, but she didn't need to know that, not yet anyway. He thought about what his best answer would be, one that wouldn't scare her away, but also one that conveyed that he _did _care and he _did _want to know why she had been crying. He looked into her eyes, "Because believe it or not love, I care for you."

That didn't come out right. Not right at all. Killian inwardly cursed when his mouth and voice betrayed him. He had intended to say something along the lines of _'I don't want you to be upset' _or '_I just want to know you're okay'. _He never meant to say something _that _serious. The others would've been general statements, meaning he could mask his own feelings. Obviously his mouth didn't agree to that and instead blurted out that he _cared _for Emma Swan, which was true of course, but she didn't need to know that. Nobody needed to know that.

When he looked at her, her face was full of confusion as though he'd just said something that was utterly unbelievable. Honestly, Killian felt offended by that. How she thought as Captain Hook, he wouldn't be able to care about someone else. But he brushed that off, his mouth again opening of its own accord, "There's no need to act so confused about it lass, I _am _able to care about others."

Emma shook her head lightly, "It's not that."

Killian's eyebrow rose, "Then what is it?"

She looked away, "Never mind." Emma could feel the blush starting to creep across her face again. In a panic, trying to hide it and keep it away from Killian, she turned away from him.

"Fine," she started. "If you really want to know, I was crying about Henry."

After all, Killian didn't need to know about Neal.

As he watched her, he didn't buy it at all. He knew she was crying about Henry, but there was something else behind her eyes too. Another story, another tale. After deciding he wouldn't push her even more, he opted to try the good old reassurance methods they had gotten used to using on one another. Without taking his eyes off her, he reached down and grabbed her hand in his, "You'll be okay, Emma."

Emma nodded slowly, "I'll try to be… Thank you Killian." After she finished speaking, a small smile appeared on Emma's lips.

Killian looked at her, "Aye, a smile?"

Her smile widened slightly, "Yeah, it seems all I've been doing since we met is thanking you."

A smirk appeared on Killian's face as he stood closer to Emma, his hand still holding hers, "Well lass, there are many ways in which you can repay me, you know?" He winked.

Emma's breath hitched, he actually winked, the cheeky bastard. Standing her ground, she closed the gap as she smirked back, "Oh I know there are."

It was automatic, almost magnetic as their heads closed the gap between their lips. Just as their lips were about to touch, again, Emma stepped back, pulling her hand out of Killian's as she did. She knew why she stopped it before anything could happen: Rumplestiltskin. Emma had an overwhelming feeling of guilt that she was practically lying to his face. His eyes looked so bright, his face was relaxed, but all she could keep thinking of was how she was betraying him and it pained her. She didn't want to be the one to hurt him even more, especially when he found out – because well, let's face it, he _would _find out sooner or later. It wasn't just that, but the look on his face at the exact moment she pulled away pained her too. Emma could see the hurt that appeared in his eyes, she saw how his face dropped so quickly when she pulled away. His blue eyes searching hers for an answer why she did, any answer.

Emma couldn't bear not giving him some kind of reason, so she came up with what she could, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie, "Sorry Killian, I just can't. Not while Henry is God knows where." She looked away again, not even looking to him when he walked past her, towards the door. She heard him say, "Aye lass, I understand." Before he left the room, closing the door behind him. It was partly true, she did want to focus on Henry, and she felt bad and guilty if she was gallivanting around enjoying her time with Captain Hook when her son was trapped in the Evil Queen's castle. But the truth was she _did _want to kiss Killian, and whether she liked it or not she _cared _for him too. That just made everything more confusing and difficult.

Emma took a deep breath: _One thing at a time Emma._

* * *

**Donee! Sorry for the delay – I've been filming on location and it's been like 8 hour days, and it's been really tiring! But here's chapter 11 :D hope you enjoy – review, fave, follow! And seriously thank you all who are already doing this, it makes my day every single time I see any of them.**

**WAH. 3X20 TONIGHT OMG. **

**Also: If you have time check out my new ff – A Pair of Kindred Spirits. Summary: **_"Captain Swan. A collection of one shots and short stories based on the songs from the Mumford & Sons album: 'Babel' – (Contains a mix of AU/Canon etc)" -_ **and just so you know the 1st story isn't great and VERY canon; the second one shot is definitely better! **


	12. What I Desire

**I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

Emma didn't sleep very well that night, she tossed and turned, her mind simultaneously going back and forth between Henry, Killian, her parents and Rumplestiltskin. So much had already happened since she arrived at the White Kingdom, she had found her parents, realised how she felt about Killian, found out that Rumplestiltskin was barely a ten minute walk from her current position, and most importantly, she had a way to reach Henry.

After the almost third kiss between her and Killian, she had been called to the throne room to meet with her parents. When she arrived she saw them talking with August, but that wasn't what her eyes were drawn to. Instead, she was drawn to the outline of a pirate standing by the window, looking out at the sea. Emma thought about how he must be missing it, being on the open sea and not to mention his Jolly Roger. A feeling of pity spread through her as she watched him, a faraway look in his eyes as he continued to watch the waves. She realised then what he was giving up to stay with her, to make sure she was okay, safe. He was giving up everything to be here, everything he knew, everything he loved just to stay by her side. It dawned on Emma then, that the extent of his feelings for her could've been much more than he had said a mere few hours ago. No, Emma refused to believe that, the last time she did, the man she loved left her and she refused to allow her heart that kind of pain again.

The door was closed behind her, announcing her presence. All heads turned to look at her, her parents faces both breaking into huge smiles, along with August. However, what she noticed most of all was how Killian refused to look at her, as soon as he looked over at the new presence in the room, his head turned back to the window, not even sparing Emma a second glance. She frowned slightly, before pulling her lips into an awkward smile while her parents brought her in for another hug. To say she felt awkward was an understatement, she could get used to it… eventually, but it was still _too _weird.

The rest of the night followed them making plans for Henry's rescue, Emma spoke animatedly, telling them everything (apart from the Rumplestiltskin bit) and putting in her thoughts when she could. But she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over to Killian every now and then, he was still situated by the window, still looking out to sea, only speaking when needed. He didn't even look over his shoulder when he spoke.

When they finally retired for the night, Emma bid everyone good night, her parents hugging her once more and she left to return to her room. When she left, August turned to Killian, "What's wrong with you, Hook?"

Killian inwardly cursed when he jumped slightly at the sound of August's voice. He didn't consider he or anyone would talk to him, he thought August would leave with the King and Queen, leaving him to his thoughts. Killian kept his eyes on the sea, answering him, "Why would you assume something was wrong?" he deadpanned.

August shrugged, "Because there is."

This time, Killian turned to face him and the King and Queen, his eyes narrowing at August, "And what business is it of yours mate?"

"It's all of ours, because it's about Emma," David spoke up.

Killian was surprised that they read him so well, but then again perhaps he _was _showing it too much during the meeting, not talking directly to her. After all, they'd all seen him act a certain way around her, and today he was just acting _cold _towards her. In his mind, he really didn't have a reason to be, sure she had pulled away from him, when he had pretty much laid all his feelings on the table, and then lied to him about the reason why. He knew that she was always thinking of Henry, but there was something else in her eyes that she wasn't telling him. Her past? He could understand not wanting to tell him about that, besides he still had stories that he'd much rather keep to himself. No, there was something else, guilt and he didn't understand why. Was she feeling guilty for not having the same feelings as he did? It was something more than that, but he just didn't understand what, he just had a sinking feeling about it.

Killian stared at David, "You're quite the perceptive King, aren't you?"

David narrowed his eyes at Killian, "What did you do, _pirate?"_

Killian scrutinized David, "And you're assuming _I _did something. Thanks for your vote of confidence mate."

"You are a pirate, _mate_."

"Aye I am. And that means I'm to blame for everything, does it?"

Snow put one hand on David's arm, the other reaching over to Killian, she shook her head, "David calm down," She looked over at Hook, "Of course we don't think that, just understand Hook, we've just gotten her back, is it wrong for us to be over protective of our daughter?"

He watched the Queen as she continued, "it's just we know how deeply you care for Emma, I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, the way you're willing to sacrifice everything to help her and stay by her side."

Killian shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of the three people in front of him, doing his best to avert his gaze elsewhere. The Queen was right of course, he may have told himself these things, but he had never said them out loud, or heard them being said. His hand came up to scratch behind his ear awkwardly, he cursed at himself for acting like such a love struck idiot, but when it came to Emma Swan, he just couldn't help it. It was like his body did the complete opposite to what he wanted it to do. He looked up again at the sound of Snow's voice, he saw how a smile rested itself on her lips, "It's okay," she hesitated for a moment, "…Killian."

He stood there stunned for a moment, what was it with this family and being able to calm him down by just using his given name? He watched Snow for a moment, he felt a slight warm feeling spread through him, he vaguely wondered if having a mother was like this. After all he didn't remember his mother, suffice to say, he felt reassured, which was a strange feeling. His eyes softened slightly as he dipped his head in acknowledgement of what Snow had said to him.

"So it's true?" August asked out loud.

Killian looked at him for a moment, before averting his gaze again, "Aye," he breathed.

For some reason, no matter how much he disliked the pirate standing in front of him, August couldn't bring himself to do what he usually would, threaten him, stand up for Emma, anything. He just stared back at Hook. He would protect his sister until his last day, but he couldn't stop this, he could see it now, as clear as day. He didn't have to like it, he didn't even have to like Hook, but to know how far he would go for Emma, that was enough for him. And if Emma happened to feel the same, then he wouldn't stand in their way. But that was a conversation for another day, right now they had to save Henry and for that they needed to rest.

August wished good night to the King and Queen, but before he left he did something that shocked Killian, August offered Killian a smile. Again, Killian could only dip his head in acknowledgement as August departed. His blue eyes then flicked back to Snow and David, "Good night, your majesties," he said as he bowed a little. They dipped their head, wishing the same to Killian as he left the throne room.

David turned to his wife, concern in his eyes, "Do you really think it will work?"

Snow smiled up at him, "With those two, anything is possible." David only smiled in response.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was making her way to the food hall, the good thing about staying in the castle was that she was always well fed, something very different to how she lived as a thief, August was probably loving it as well as she was. As she neared the food hall, her ears perked at the sound of her mother's voice. She was talking about placements and food, Emma guessed she was talking to one of the maids. For a moment Emma was just going to pass, but then she remembered wanting to ask her something, so she stopped in front of the door, opening it slowly and peering inside.

"Snow?" She called.

Snow's voice answered back, an added happiness to her voice, "Emma! Good morning" she smiled.

Emma smiled awkwardly back, "You too. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something," her eyes flicked to the maids behind her, "In private," Emma added.

Snow looked confused but nodded, "Of course," she turned to face the maids, "Please, leave us to talk." She gave them all a smile as they left. After a few moments, Snow looked at Emma, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Emma gulped, "I er… Well, I – Yesterday I," Emma inwardly cursed, this was ridiculous! She was a grown woman, and she couldn't ask her mother about something so simple. Emma sighed before continuing, "Yesterday I was, er, walking around the castle and I came across _someone."_

Seeing that Snow was throwing her another confused look, Emma added in a whisper, "I found _him. Rumplestiltskin." _

Snow's mouth moved into an 'o' shape, she knew there was no point in trying to trick her daughter into believing something other than the truth. If she was anything like herself, then Emma would simply not take anything other than the truth, and honestly, that was a quality that she loved that her daughter had.

"Yes, it's true. You see, we've had him locked away in that cell for little over 28 years, we-"

"Wait, what? 28 years?!" Emma interrupted.

Snow nodded at her, "Yes, all this time. With help from Princess Cinderella and Prince Thomas, we were able to trick him and capture him. You see, the cell we have him in is so strong, that not even the Dark One can escape it. And what else would we do with him? We couldn't let him be free again, and bring his darkness back to the world."

Emma stared at her mother, she quickly decided that it was the truth. 28 years? That was a terrifying thought, being locked away for so long. There was no wonder he was so crazy, but then again, Emma suspected he was always like that. For Snow to share something with her like this made a feeling of warmth spread through Emma, and Emma decided that after so many years, it was time to welcome this feeling, the feeling of having your real parents. Of course, she'd never forget Marco, she owed him and August everything, but this was her real mother, and she just couldn't pass that up. Emma decided to confide in her mother some more, not only because she knew she could, but because she _wanted _to.

"Do you know anything else about Killian?"

Snow rose her eyebrow, prompting Emma to add, "I mean, apart from the fact he's a pirate… Do you know about his past? How he lost his hand?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Well, I thought you may have heard some things."

Snow shook her head, "Not really, we did hear only one though…"

"And?"

"Well, it's said that a crocodile bit off his hand."

Emma fidgeted slightly, "Right. That's kind of close…"

Snow placed a hand on Emma's arm, causing Emma's eyes to flick up to her mother, "Is there something you need to tell me Emma?" Snow's eyes softened.

Emma nodded, "You need to know that the reason Killian lost his hand was because of Rumplestiltskin, he cut it off."

Snow gasped, "That's awful! But why?"

"I don't think I should tell you that, that's Killian's past. But there was _another _terrible thing that happened that day. And the Dark One was the cause of it all. So-" Emma stopped suddenly and bit her lip nervously.

Nodding in response, Snow replied, "He wants revenge."

"Yeah."

"And you don't know what to do, because you want to tell him that the Dark One is here but you're scared that he'll leave you, just like…" Snow trailed off, her eyes glossing over with tears, "Oh Emma." She reached up, placing her hand on Emma's cheek.

Instantly, Emma leant into it nodding. It honestly scared her a little how she knew exactly what was wrong. Granted, she knew nothing of Neal, but she hit every other nail on the head. Although it scared her, she was full of relief that her own mother could understand her so well, it just made her feel slightly calmer about the whole situation. Snow removed her hand and pulled Emma into a hug, and this time Emma accepted it gladly.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about what we did to you, we both are. You must know we never wanted to, we never wanted to leave you. We wanted to watch you grow, your father wanted to teach you swordplay, I wanted to teach you how to ride a horse. He wanted to show you how to rule the kingdom and I wanted to show you how to get ready for your first ball. We never wanted any of this for you." She said as she held onto her daughter tighter.

Emma nodded against Snow's shoulder, "I know."

"I'm glad you found Marco and August, and you had a family with them. He was a good man, I owe him my life. And you have your son, whom I cannot wait to meet, neither of us can." Snow laughed slightly as she pulled Emma back to arm's length, "And whenever you're ready to tell me, I would like to know how Henry came about," her eyebrow rose a bit.

Emma laughed lightly and nodded as Snow brought her head down and placed on it a kiss, "And with Killian, do whatever you believe is best." Emma smiled in reply, "Thanks… Mum." She added nervously.

Snow gasped slightly, her eyes shone as her mouth was pulled in a wide smile.

* * *

Emma felt oddly lighter when she walked down to the docks barely an hour later. Her talk with Snow eased her mind slightly, and she decided that she would tell Killian when the time is right. She had no idea when that was, or if it would ever come, but she would tell him, he deserved to know, she just prayed that he wouldn't hate her for keeping it from him. She also felt relieved because of their plan was finally being set into motion, they would sail on Killian's ship to the land where the Dark Castle was. They would then make their way to Regina's castle on foot, the walk would take around three days, and the journey by ship would take two. They would then find a way into the castle unnoticed, and finally get Henry back.

As Emma approached the Jolly Roger, she noticed her parents sharing a kiss. They both insisted on accompanying them on their journey, however David had stood up and told Snow that they still needed to run the kingdom, and so he would join them whilst Snow ran the kingdom. Emma laughed when her mother pouted, obviously annoyed that her husband was the one who was allowed to come along. They finished their goodbyes and David walked onto the ship. Snow noticed Emma approaching and a smile appeared on her face instantly. Snow hugged her daughter, "Good luck Emma."

Emma hugged Snow back, "Thank you. We'll be back before you know it." Snow nodded, placing another kiss on her forehead. Emma then pulled away and walked onto the ship, standing beside David and August, who were already waving at Snow. Snow called out to Killian, who was standing at the ship's helm, "Captain Hook!"

Killian looked over to the Queen, "Aye milady?"

"Look after my daughter!" She yelled back with a smile.

Killian gave her a bow, a smile on his lips "Always milady."

Emma watched the exchange, surprised by Killian's reply. She hadn't spoken to him since the meeting the night before, but during the meeting there was definitely something wrong, she wondered what had changed since then. Maybe Killian wasn't annoyed with her after all, but then why was he avoiding her? She'd have to find out about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Killian's voice ringing out, "Weigh Anchor! Let's get to it lads!"

* * *

Henry awoke with a start as the sound of the dungeon doors swung open. The sound of footsteps approached the cell, causing Henry to curl up against the back wall. His eyes flicked to his left to seek out Belle, when his eyes connected with hers, she rushed over to Henry's side. As the figure came closer, the light shone on her face, highlighting her features. The Evil Queen opened the door to the cell and entered watching her two prisioners.

A laugh escaped the Evil Queen's lips, "Well, aren't you two just such good friends now? We can't have that."

With a flick of her wrist she sent Belle crashing to the other side of the cell, roots appearing out of nowhere to hold onto her neck. Seeing her distracted, Henry jumped up and ran for the door, only to be sent flying backwards to where he was, an invisible force keeping him in place. Regina looked over her shoulder, an evil smile on her lips, "Don't even try to escape child." Her focus turned back to Belle, who was struggling to breathe, she gasped out, "What- What do y-you want from me?" she stared at Regina, her eyes not wavering.

Regina chuckled darkly, "You will tell me where it is."

Belle reached for the magical roots, trying to loosen their grip on her neck. Regina watched this for a moment, "Oh of course, you can't reply like that." With another flick of her wrist the roots had disappeared, leaving Belle to drop to the floor with a loud thud. Belle held her neck, trying to clear her throat as she looked up at Regina, "I don't know where it is."

Regina leaned down menacingly, "Of course you do. And you _will _tell me where he keeps it." She snarled.

Henry watched as Belle stared at the Evil Queen hard, her voice speaking with its poison, "What makes you think he'd tell me? And even if he did, why would I _ever _tell you, you're a heartless monster who wants nothing but the unhappiness of others. Why would I ever help somebody so dark?"

Regina stepped back, "Ooh, bookworm's got teeth," she mocked before she snarled again, "You helped him didn't you? Rumplestiltskin. He's as dark as they come, or did you hit your pretty little head and forget he's the _Dark One."_

Belle narrowed her eyes, "He's no monster, you are, _your majesty." _She spat, "I see the goodness in him, he may have his problems with the darkness inside of him, but he has a _good _heart unlike you!"

Taken aback by Belle's words, Regina's eyes widened for a moment, then she snarled back at her, "You'll regret those words." She lifted her hand again, ready to inflict pain upon the woman in front of her when the child's voice cut her off.

"Stop!" Henry yelled, "Please! Don't hurt her!"

Tears pierced Henry's eyes as he struggled against the invisible force that was pinning him to the back wall. Regina spun around and glared at the child, "Be quiet! I didn't bring you here to talk!"

Henry shivered slightly under the harsh glare of the Evil Queen, but when he answered his voice rose again, "Then why am I here?! Why did you take me away from my family?!" Tears fell from his eyes as he yelled across the cell.

A dark smile appeared on Regina's lips, "You aren't what I desire, you're just here to get me what I need."

Henry watched Regina, his movements slowing down. He realised he'd never get out of this, not until the Evil Queen released the magic that was currently restraining him. He felt defeated as he looked down, more tears falling, "I Just want my mum."

Regina approached Henry, bending down to his level causing Henry to look up, "And you will see her again," a look of pure evil plastered itself over Regina's face, "…One last time."

With that Regina stood up, and locked the doors again behind her as she left, chuckling darkly to herself as she did. As she soon as she left, Henry felt the restraints on his arms disappear and his body fell limp, tired from all the struggling up to that point. Before he knew it Belle rushed to his side again, her arms pulling him into a tight hug, "Are you okay Henry?"

Henry nodded against her shoulder, "I am, are you?"

Belle nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Belle, she's going to kill my mum isn't she?" Henry couldn't help the tears that fell.

Hugging him tighter, Belle replied, "I don't know, everything will be okay, you'll see. You just need to have hope."

* * *

**Oh my god. Finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay! My final university deadline was on the 16****th****, so I rarely had any time to work on this. Now I'm pretty much free, so I'm hoping I can update a lot quicker next time! Thank you for every review, favourite and follow. I love you guys! And I'm so happy that you all love this story! Snow and Emma feels :') ... There wasn't a whole lot of Captain Swan interaction, but there will be next chapter ;) **

**AH. THE SEASON FINALE THOUGH. I'M STILL NOT OVER IT. **


	13. Just Like Magic

**I don't own OUAT or any of the characters**

* * *

They had only been at sea for a little over an hour when David approached her. He beamed at her, Emma smiled back awkwardly, she may have accepted Snow as her mother, but she hadn't really spoken to her father yet, so she didn't feel that same bond. But admittedly, Emma wished that she could feel that with her father too, but for now at least, she still felt unsure.

Emma cleared her throat, "So, have you gotten used to the sea yet?"

David chuckled, "I _did _used to do a bit of sailing."

Emma rose her eyebrow in surprise, "Really?"

He chuckled again and nodded, leaning on the railing next to Emma, looking out to sea, "Listen Emma, I feel terrible about what we put you through, we both do…" he sighed, looking back at his daughter, "I just need you to know that."

"I understand, " she replied as she looked back at him, "But it just takes time, you know?"

David nodded in understanding, "Of course, just know that I'm always here if you need to talk." He said, offering her a smile.

Looking back at the sea, Emma only nodded in reply before excusing herself quickly, leaving a saddened David behind her.

Emma walked across the deck, there was only one thing on her mind right now and that was to see what was going on with the Captain. She didn't mean to walk away from her father so bluntly like that, but she _needed _to find out what was wrong with Killian, her father would be able to hold on a little longer. She looked up to the helm, fully expecting to see Killian standing there as he always did, but instead she saw nothing. Confused she turned back, her eyes spotting Smee in the distance. As she walked towards him, he noticed her and smiled, "Why hello Miss Swan."

"I've told you Smee, call me Emma," she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Smee smiled back bashfully, "Of course, apologies milady."

Emma laughed lightly, then her face dropped slightly as she asked Smee where the Captain was. He told her that he was in his cabin, before turning back she smiled and thanked Smee, who smiled back. Emma made her way back across the deck and approached the Captain's cabin, stopping in front of the door to knock. As she waited for his reply, she stood nervously biting her lip. She only released her lip when she heard his low voice yell in reply, "Yes?"

Her hand tightened on the handle as she pushed against it, entering the cabin. When she entered, she took notice of Killian's reaction, his eyes widened in surprise. Her eyebrow rose in response, "Expecting someone else?" she deadpanned.

Killian cleared his throat, turning back to the papers and maps on his desk, "No, not at all lass."

Emma crossed her arms and stood in the same spot, waiting for Killian to speak again. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up, back still facing her, "Was there something you needed Swan?"

"Nothing at all." She answered bluntly.

He still didn't turn to face her, "Then why are you here?"

"Are you going to talk to me properly?" her voice low.

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed him standing up, turning to face her. Emma stayed where she was as he started approaching her, although this time he stopped a decent distance from her unlike his usual invasions of personal space. He watched her for a moment before replying, "I really don't know what you mean love."

Emma studied him for a moment. Did he think she was stupid? Like him, she could also read him like an open book, and right now she could clearly see the mask he had put onto his face. She inwardly sighed, her jaw tightened as she continued watching him, "Don't play games with me Killian." His eyebrow rose in reply.

She continued, her voice level rising with each word "You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. Why the hell did you ignore me all through that meeting? Why have you been _avoiding _me?" In truth, Emma's heart was pounding heavily across her chest, because it dawned on her what if she hadn't been a secretive as she thought. Perhaps he _did _know about Rumplestiltskin and maybe he found out that she knew and kept it from him. She bit her lip again nervously, this was ridiculous, she had never felt this nervous around anybody before, just what was this stupid pirate doing to her? When he didn't reply she spoke again, in a more demanding tone, "Well?"

Killian looked away and sighed heavily, "Aye love, you're right," his eyes found hers again, blue crashing against green, "…and I apologise."

Emma looked deeper into his eyes, and seeing his sincerity, she uncrossed her arms allowing her arms to drop by her sides in relief, "Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why were you avoiding me? What did I do?" her eyes _almost _pleading for an answer.

As Killian opened his mouth to reply there was a knock at the door, Killian muttered under his breath and walked across to open the door, "What?" he half yelled at the visitor.

Smee gulped, "Sorry Cap'n, but we need you at the helm. Looks like a storms on the way."

Killian stepped out slightly and looked out at the sea, his eyes studied the blue waters for a moment, watching as the waves started to thrash about slightly more heavily. He inwardly cursed as pushed past Smee and ran up to the helm, barking orders as he ran, "Right lads! We need to sail straight through that storm, get to your posts!"

The crew rushed about on deck, securing what they could, others holding onto the ropes, each doing their appointed role. Killian surveyed the deck, he noticed August doing the same as he did before, holding onto the ropes with about four other men. Deciding he was okay, he next searched for the King, only a moment later his eyes fell on him as he was helping to secure the ship with Smee. Then his heart stopped as he saw a flash of blonde hair rushing out onto the deck. He absolutely refused for this to be a repeat of last time, not only was it luck that he reached her time but he was sure that this time, if _anything _happened to his Swan, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He yelled out, "Swan! Get up here!"

Emma spun around, her eyes connecting with his and she nodded before running up to the helm. She stopped in front of Killian as he looked at her, his eyes hard, "Swan, lock yourself in my cabin."

"What?! There's no way I'm letting you all go through this without me! I can help Killian!" she yelled at him, her eyes furious.

His voice rose, "Did you forget what happened last time?"

Emma continued her hard stare, "Of course not, but it won't happen again!"

Killian's hands tightened on the ships wheel, why was she so bloody stubborn? He let go of the wheel, taking a few steps towards her. "But it could happen! I won't have anything happen to you on my watch. You're on my ship and that makes you _my _responsibility!"

"I get it Killian! But you can't expect me to just sit there while you're all risking your lives through the storm!" Her voice broke as she yelled back, and Emma didn't know why but tears started to pierce her eyes, "You can't make me do that, you just can't…" she trailed off and looked down. Emma cursed herself, she hated looking and feeling this vulnerable. After losing Henry, she just couldn't stomach not being able to protect him, and Killian telling her to stay out of it while everyone one else risked their lives just hit her hard. Not only did it make those wounds feel as fresh as the day she lost her son, but it made her feel like she was useless, not needed. Emma cursed again, she knew she was over reacting to the whole situation and she knew Killian didn't mean it like that but she couldn't help it.

She felt a hand on the side of her face, and then a thumb wiping away the stray tear. When his hand didn't move from her face, her eyes looked up at him and she noticed that his eyes were full of sympathy and sadness, "I'm sorry Emma, but can you honestly ask me to go through that again?"

Her heart stopped when she heard her name fall from his lips and not just another one of his nicknames for her, she leant slightly into his hand as she pleaded to him, "Please Killian, I can't just sit back, _please."_

It almost broke his heart seeing her so defeated, so willing to plead with him just so she could help them through the storm. As always, he was thankful that she was an open book to him, telling him exactly what she was feeling and _why_ she couldn't just sit back. Although he knew he was making the wrong decision, that this would put her at risk _again_, after seeing her look at him like that, he just couldn't deny her what she wanted, but of course he would take extra precautions. He stared back at her, his hand still on her cheek, "Fine, but you have to stay here with me." He stated, daring her to disagree.

She watched him for a moment before nodding in reply, "Won't I just get in your way?"

Killian nodded, "The reason you're staying here is because you can hold on to this mast," he said, removing his hand from her face and pointing to the mast beside him, "That way, I'll be beside you should _anything _happen-"

A wave crashed into the side of the ship, causing both Killian and Emma to stumble towards each other. Killian lifted his arms up instantly to catch Emma, when he did he pulled her back to her feet, "Grab onto that mast now!" She nodded frantically back, rushing over to the mast, holding on as tight as she could.

Killian rushed back behind the wheel, grabbing onto it tightly as another wave came crashing into the side of the ship. Within seconds, the clouds sent rain pounding down onto them and onto the deck, his voice rose above the loudness of the rain, "Hold on tight lads!"

* * *

The sound of the waves and the rain overwhelmed all the other voices being yelled around the ship. Emma eyes looked around frantically as she held onto the rope on the mast as tight as she could. Her eyes sought out August and her father, she breathed a sigh of relief that they were still on deck, stable and safe. She turned her head back to Killian, watching him as he turned the ship's wheel left to right, back left then right again. Although this was hardly the time to be thinking about it, she admired this about him, his skill when it came to sailing, his passion for the sea and his love for his Jolly Roger. She vaguely wondered if she could ever do something like that, she'd only ever been talented enough to be a thief after all and maybe, just maybe she would be a good sailor, like her father. Maybe he could teach her after all this is done, and maybe he could teach Henry too, or even Killian could; the thought of Killian and her son bonding over sailing made her instantly smile. Her face then dropped instantly, her mind already thinking of the other outcomes of this mission, Henry could be dead, they could die trying to save him, and even if they all get out, Killian could then leave her when all is done, when he feels like it, he could just sail away on his ship without ever saying a word to her. She hated that she was a pessimist, her brain just refused to let her hope. A flash of lightning interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look to her left. The lightning was followed by the low rumble of thunder as a huge wave crashed into the side of the ship, causing Killian to fly backwards, hitting the railing and in turn fly over the top of the railing and into the sea.

Emma immediately let go of the ropes she was holding onto, rushing over to the back of the ship, "KILLIAN?!" she yelled, her voice breaking. Her eyes frantically searched the waters below, but it was too dark, she couldn't see him, tears started to fall from her eyes. No, she _refused _to lose him like this, she couldn't. Just as she was about to jump onto the railing, she felt someone grab her from behind, she flailed around yelling for them to let go, but they only held on tighter, she only calmed down when she heard her father's voice in her ear.

David held onto his daughter tighter, "Calm down Emma! You can't just jump in there after him, it's suicide!"

Emma struggled more, "But I can't let him drown! Please dad! Let me save him, I _need _to!"

David faltered at the sound of the word 'dad' leaving her mouth, causing Emma to fall to the ground, her eyes full of tears, "Why am I so powerless? Why can't I protect anybody?!" She knew it would be suicide to jump in after him, but she _had _to, after all he did it for her once, she owed him her life for that and they barely knew each other then. Now however? They had been through so much in so little time, and Emma had only just accepted her own feelings for said pirate, she'd be damned if this was how it was going to end – she _needed _him back, but more than that she _wanted _him back, she wanted him to be there by her side, she wanted to be by his. What sort of curse was it that things became so clear right when there was no hope? If she could, she would've laughed bitterly to herself but due to the falling tears, she could say anything. He eyes focused on the spot where he fell, wishing him to be safe, wanting him to be back on the ship _with her_.

That's when she felt it, a huge wave of light and warmth spreading through her body and down her arms, to her hands. She looked down and saw a bright white light shining from her hands, her eyes widened, she didn't have to be the Dark One or the Evil Queen to know what this was: it was magic. With her mind focused on Killian, and everything about him, she raised her hands towards the railings where he fell. Her eyes closed instantly, her mind following where he had fallen and then her mind gave her his exact position, she let the power run through her as an invisible force leapt into the sea and pulled Killian out of the water and back onto the deck of his ship. Emma's eyes flew back open and she immediately ran down to the lower deck, rushing beside Killian. Her hands grabbing onto anything as she shook him, "Killian! Killian! Wake up!"

There was no response, was she too late? More tears pierced her eyes, as she rested her forehead against his, her eyes shut tight. Emma wasn't aware of everyone's eyes on them, nor was she aware when one of the crewmen ran up to the helm to take over steering the ship. Emma only focused on Killian lying lifeless in front of her, her lip quivered as she whispered, "Don't go, you can't do this to me too. You're supposed to stay by my side." Seeing no response, more tears fell as she leant down and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Killian! Come back to _me_!"

Emma noticed when the rock of the boat subsided, she noticed when the clouds cleared to make way for the sun that shone onto the deck. _This _time she noticed when everyone walked around them, she saw as Smee took of his red cap and held it in his hands, she noticed as her father and August both placed their hands on her shoulders. This couldn't be happening, she saved him didn't she? She brought him back? Why was this happening to her?

The moment of silence was interrupted by the noise of spluttering water, Emma's heart stopped as Killian turned over coughing and spitting out the water from his lungs. He turned back, his breathing heavily and horse, "Swan?"

Emma couldn't help the smile that broke across her face, she pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, his bright blue eyes shone back at her, "You're such an idiot." Her eyes still watered as she laughed lightly down at him, he gave her a crooked smile back.

* * *

After that, Killian was taken to his cabin where he slept until the next morning. Emma occasionally went in to check on him, sometimes she'd stay a bit longer just to watch him sleep, she had never seen him look so peaceful, unless he was looking out at the sea. Apart from that she had been helping the rest of the crew sort out the ship, but there was still something that needed to be spoken about, and everyone saw it: her magic. That morning, after checking on Killian, Emma wandered around the deck looking for her father, when she found him, he had taken over manning the helm. She walked up to him and he smiled when he saw her.

"How's our Captain?" David asked, trying to ease the conversation.

Emma nodded, "He's still asleep, he should be wake in another hour or so."

"That good."

There was an awkward silence, but Emma broke it, "Listen um, about what happened…" she trailed off.

David understood immediately, "Your magic right?"

Emma nodded, "Did you know I had magic?"

Sighing he replied, "Sort of."

Emma looked at him dumbstruck, she couldn't help but stutter "W-What?! What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Listen Emma, we were told by Rumplestiltskin that it's possible that you could possess some magical abilities-" Emma interrupted, "Yeah? And how the hell does he know that?!" David raised his hand up, "Let me finish, it's said that a child born of true love can possess the most powerful light magic. Magic that can make the darkest of places light."

Emma watched her father as he explained what he meant, everything from how her parents were 'true love' and about how he found out this information, "…but to be sure, we didn't know whether or not you _would _have such magic, it was only rumoured." He finished.

Taking it in, Emma looked down at her hands, mumbling the word '_magic' _to herself. A loud crash interrupted her thoughts, she looked up at David, "That's probably Killian, we'll finish this talk later."

David nodded as Emma rushed into the cabin, to find Killian holding onto the desk for support, his eyes connected to hers when she entered. She rushed to his side, "Killian, you need to rest," she said as she helped him back to bed.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he winced as he sat back onto his bed.

"You fell into the sea during the storm, you're in pain because your lungs took in too much water – you almost drowned." Emma stated, she looked at him giving him a small smirk, "And you said _I _had to be careful."

Killian narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up Swan."

Emma laughed as she grabbed a chair and placed it beside the bed, Killian gave her a smirk back, "You know love, you _could _join me on my bed." He winked, and Emma's face dropped, "This is not the time, you need to rest," she deadpanned.

"Well couldn't you rest _with _me?" he asked, an added suggestiveness to his voice.

Emma sighed, "You would have never guessed you almost drowned barely a day ago."

Killian threw her a crooked smile, "Well I am _the _Captain Hook after all." Emma couldn't help but smile back at him, "So what happened, I remember falling into the sea, how the bloody hell did you get me back onto my ship Swan?"

Emma bit her lip nervously.

* * *

**Chapter 13 done! 14 has already been started! I was going to cut it when Killian was "dead" but I thought that was too cruel :P I don't know if you mind me using the whole "storm" dealio again, but I love writing irony like that – Killian was worried something would happen to Emma but instead it happened to him – PLUS I wanted to use the "Killian! Come back to me!" line ;) And YAY, Emma's finally letting her walls down, properly - we're almost there ;D Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows, I LOVE YOU GUYS –throws cookies to you all-**

**If you wanted to know, I wrote this whole chapter listening to Howie Day - Collide ahhaaa :P**

**Another couple of things; this story has around 10 chapters left in it, not including an epilogue of course! But I also have another story in mind – how else would we get through this hiatus? – I got the idea when I started doing a Captain Swan meme on tumblr – the 1****st**** was AU – I outlined one set in Neverland; more details next time! Or maybe I'll start writing it now? (I won't upload it until I get closer to the end of this probably, but we'll see) **


End file.
